


Tales of Doe Eyes

by sama1347



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Clairvoyance, Closeted Character, Cross (Kuran) Haruki, Gay, Love Triangles, M/M, Overpowered, Slow Burn, Soul Selling, Vampires, Yuuki's Twin, pureblood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 45,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sama1347/pseuds/sama1347
Summary: Yuuki [優姫] doesn't remember anything before the age of four, neither does her twin - in essence at least.Haruki [陽輝], or so they're called, remember something much different that doesn't make a lick of sense.In which an overwhelmingly rational, yet stubborn child his thrown into a school between humans and vampires.
Relationships: Cross Yuuki/Kiryuu Zero, Cross Yuuki/Kuran Kaname, Hiou Shizuka/Kiryuu Ichiru, Kuran Kaname/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 245





	1. The Night of the Vampires

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Doppler Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555237) by [Kelarks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelarks/pseuds/Kelarks). 



> Yuuki has a twin who, at first, is confused as shit! He grows to love her and becomes very protective of her and his family. This will follow the anime side of the story pretty closely as I'll be referencing the manga a lot until I reach a point where I'll slope off a bit. If this ever gets finished ya'll get some new OC's after the main story arcs, for now, we'll see how I go~
> 
> I have also just come to notice that there is another twin story with a Haruki... I found the story after writing 3 chapters of my own... so I won't be changing anything

The wind was biting cold, howling a storm like none other. Alistair wasn't aware of where he was, the area around him was blanketed in white with more snow falling - he wasn't going to be able to see much any time soon. The likelihood of being caught in a blizzard without remembering who one got there would certainly be a tale to tell if one lived long enough. 

A weight pulled on his right arm, causing him to glance down in surprise. A small girl, no older than five stood clinging to the fabric of his damp sleeve. Compared to the young girl with big scared eyes and warm yet wet winter's clothing, Alistair wasn't wearing anything other than glorified gloves and a thin coat. The man noted that not only could he not remember how he got into this position, but a headache that reminded him of the time he'd been knocked out after a hearty punch on a night out a few years back. Waking up after that caused him a similar amount of pain to what he was feeling now, with a small ringing in his head and swaying vision - though that could have been the start of hypothermia. 

The young girl pushed closer into him, her brown eyes almost took his breath away but something else sparked a jolt of confusion in the man who was about to fall onto his knees as is. The girl was actually very similar in height to him - confusing as the 6"2' man was by no means the height of a five-year-old. There were several things that Alistair would like to consider about the moment, but moving out of the blizzard and finding the kid's caretakers were taking priority. With a soft inhale, Alistair went to test his voice but was cut off by a hacking cough that did send the man onto all fours as he choked on his dry throat. The coughing fit didn't let up until the girl started vigorously rubbing his back to ease the pain, taking in much-needed gasps of freezing air Alistair quickly realized his mistake as he let out another strangled cough before forcing his breathing to be normal. 

With a quick glance at the girl behind him who merely took his hand in return of his weak smile, she cuddled into him which confused the man. Were young girls supposed to be so trusting even in this situation? He could have assumed the girl's parents hadn't given a rats ass to teach her about stranger danger but with the inability to speak and his head swimming, Alistair wasn't in a schooling mood. 

Suddenly, the girl pushed into him to the point his balance gave and sent him onto his side. A small oof of surprise pushed past his raw throat and caused him more pain. Suddenly, the girls shaking seemed to increase not only due to the cold it seemed. Her eyes were locked on a grey mass that seemed to be getting closer. After a few seconds, a man was visible in wearing much more suitable clothing than either of them.

"Are you lost? Little girls?" The man's voice screamed pedophile to the point that Alistair pushed himself up onto his feet making his head swim further. 

"That is..." The man trailed off, his eyes widening at the two, "Can I suck your blood?"

What the- Alistair was cut from his thoughts as the man grabbed him by the collar the gap between them closed in the blink of an eye.

With a harsh push, the girl was out of harm's way but Alistair was still in the impossibly tall man's clutches. The man's breath was suddenly on Alistair's neck, his scent was tainted by the smells of death and metal that the man could assume was blood. An actual psycho that thought he was a vampire. Points pressed against Alistair's exposed neck as he choked on the noise of resistance. Something wet painted the man's vision before his body was left to waver on his own shaking knees. Red flashed before his vision before he noted that it was the 'vampires' blood that had covered him. There was another person here, no older than a teenager. Similar brown hair to the young girl but eyes so sincere that they couldn't have belonged to a teenager. 

"You're a disgrace to all vampires," The teen stated before the body dropped.

Seeing as they were all coated in blood with a teenager just punting a man through the head with his hand... Alistair was really considering calling it a night and letting the elements take him. That was until the young girl grabbed onto his arm again. With equally severe eyes, Alistair looked up at the teen who had just saved them as he could pose a very good threat himself.

"Are you alright?" The soft voice of the teen surprised Alistair as the teen licked the blood of his fingers with unsuited grace. 

The girl, after watching the teen lick his fingers, sniffed at her own bloodied gloves. Alistair grabbed her hands in his shaking ones.

"Don't touch that," The teen called out, looking down at the two, "I said... Why are you here alone in this sort of place?"

Alistair was going to quip back, his brows twitching as he was about to unleash hell on the weird-ass murderer. As a wheeze caught in this throat, the teen gestured to his lips with a bloodied finger and smiled at him.

"It's probably best you don't speak for now," The warm sympathy in the teen's maroon eyes shocked Alistair. 

As the wind howled, Alistair heard a sniffle and looked back to see that the girl was tearing up. Upon seeing her big brown eyes filled with tears his own eyes started to sting, seemingly out of his control. 

"You're okay," The teen comforted, reaching down and holding both now obviously small children in his arms, "That was scary, huh? But, you're alright now."

Alistair felt the imminent fear ebb away from his mind, his confusion taking him instead as he swayed in the tight hold. The teen pulled away and Alistair felt something warm against his forehead.

"You have a fever..." The concerned tone in the teen's voice found its way through the pounding in Alistair's head, "If you two come with me, I can take you somewhere safe."'

Seeing as Alistair was about to fall onto his knees again, the teen picked him up and held him against his bloodstained chest in one arm while extending his free hand to the young girl. Alistair wasn't in a state of mind to retort but he didn't exactly feel safe with the man who had just killed someone with a punch to the head - if he could call it that. 

Alistair didn't remember closing his eyes, but he opened them to the sound of a small bang startling him awake. He was suddenly sitting in the back of a high-end car with his tiny head resting against the girl's arm who looked overjoyed to see he had woken up. Without a word, she grabbed his hand in hers and held him tight. With a larger hand raking through hair he didn't remember being so long, despite the bounce of the car Alistair managed to find himself dozing yet again seeing as his headache had yet to reduce. 

Though he didn't sleep, he was jostled when the car pulled to a stop and blinked the sleep from his eyes before looking up at the teen with curiosity and a grimace of pain. The teen got out first before helping the two of them clamber out. A beautiful house - maybe even an estate - resided on the road beside where they had pulled up. The snow was still falling from the sky but it was no longer a blizzard and Alistair felt the cold hit him like a brick. Trying to hide his shivers to save him further embarrassment, Alistair followed behind the teen and girl seeing as she seemed to trust him now. After knocking on the door, a man with ash-blonde hair and glasses opened it. The surprised expression was enough to amuse Alistair but he held back his laugh just in case his throat decided to go rouge on him again. 

"Kaname," The man greeted the teen, "What a surprise."

"Something happened," Kaname spoke softly, the man's eyes widening, "Can we come in?"

"Of course," The man quickly stepped back from the door and the three of them walked inside. 

Upon entering the well-lit house, Alistair felt his vision roll. His eye darted into a squint and he held on to a groan of pain and discomfort. 

Any talking the adult were doing was going right over his head as 'Kaname' worked on taking the girl's wet gloves off. When Kaname turned to Alistair, the teen's eyes widened a bit before he placed his hand on his forehead again.

"He's running a fever, it might have been the blizzard," Kaname informed the man who seemed to dart around in worry. 

A blanket was wrapped around Alistair who suddenly found it far too hot with the extra heat on his damp clothing. With a reach for the girl's hand, Alistair swayed to the side. Before he could hit the ground warm arms wrapped around his small body. 

There was so much that confused Alistair about that night, his confusions weren't going to end any time soon though. How he, a 24-year-old man working in Britain, became a fifth of his height, jumped into a child's body and was attacked and saved by vampires would forever confuse him. Alistair's brain just wasn't having any of it for something as ridiculous as compression. 

When Alistair cracked his eyes open the next time, he was assaulted by a light that made a tiny groan flee his lips. Unable to quite open his eyes, he opted to feel around his area while noting he was most likely on a bed right now. Slowly, he tried opening his eyes again.

"Oh, you're awake!" The chipper voice of the man sounded from his right somewhere.

Slowly, Alistair turned his head only to be met with brilliant hazel eyes and glasses reflecting the lights that hurt his eyes. 

"Wha-?!" Alistair pushed himself back, surprised at the close proximity. 

"Oh, don't move to fast!" The man stressed, "You'll hurt yourself more!"

"W-Who are-?" Alistair was cut off by a curt cough.

"Here," The blonde handed him a glass of water, "I'm Kaien Cross, I'll be looking after you and your sister for the time being."

The water that Alistair was partway through skulling suddenly spurted from his mouth. 

"Sister?!" 

"You don't remember your twin? She's been really worried about you!" Kaien scolded. 

No words left Alistair's mouth as water started soaking into the shirt he was presumably put in. 

"Here, we'll go have dinner with her once we get you washed up!" Kaien chipped with a bright smile. 

With hesitance, Alistair followed the man into a bathroom where a bath was run with hot water and the room was quick to fill up with steam that helped sooth Alistair's throat. It was only once the bath was full that the now child realized that the blonde wasn't going to let him wash himself. The scuffle that was Kaien trying to strip the young Alistair was heard throughout the house before the now child resigned and allowed the man to bathe him as he pleased though not without splashing water up at the weird adult. As Alistair allowed his red hands to sink under the water, he was quick to flinch and pull them up with a cry of pain. Kaien panicked not knowing anything was wrong with Alistair's hands until he saw an angry cut across his right palm. After quickly tending to the wound, the mess of a bathtime was quick to continue with the wounded hand been stuck at an awkward position out of the water for most of it.

After the mishap that was the bath, Alistair was brought into the dining room where a set of food was already served. None of it was familiar to Alistair. As he was looking around, something suddenly tackled into his side almost sending him to the floor in a death-grip. The young girl, who after seeing himself in the mirror did indeed look much like his new self, was hugging onto him for dare life. Before he could think, Alistair had wrapped the girl in his arms and hugged back. A bright light followed by a small click made the two pull away and look at Kaien. He was holding a bulky camera and smiling fondly at the two.

"As of today, you two can call me father!" Kaien started as Alistair helped the girl into her chair before climbing in another.

"As for the two of you," He pointed at the girl, "Your name is Yuuki! It means princess!" 

"And its Haruki for you," Kaien then pointed at Alistair, "It means brightness!"

"Yuuki," 'Haruki' trailed off as he looked at the small _twin_ of his.

"H-Ha-ru... ki? Haruki!" Yuuki offered a cherry smile which melted Haruki's heart. 

This was how Alistair started a new life with no memories of how he came about his new twin or the cooky vampires and his new 'father' Kaien. While he never did confide in anyone about the fact he could remember a life that was not this one, young Haruki did have a lot on his plate trying to protect his dumbass family. 


	2. Night One: Cross Academy Night Class

"Okay, okay! Everybody move back please!" Yuuki's calls were calling above the uproar of the crowd, "It's curfew time for everybody in the day classes so just to back to your dorms!"

Yuuki was getting pushed around by the crowds as Haruhi stood on the opposite side with the group of fangirls behind him behaving rather orderly in comparison. It wasn't a secret that the day class girls and even some of the boys were in love with the beauty of the night class. What the day class would never know was that the night class were all vampires and the world that surrounded them was only a half-truth. 

Haruki was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Yuuki's small cry. The teen whipped his head around, his glasses chain almost slapping him in the face at the gesture. His maroon eyes found his twin on the ground but Kaname had beaten him to the punch to see if she was okay. The twin watched the interaction in a similar manner to another teen who was glaring daggers at Kaname. 

When the Pureblood decided to play at a strand of Yuuki's hair, Zero Kiryu - our adoptive brother - was over there in an instant snatching the vampire's hand away.

"Class is about to start, Kuran," Zero threatened. 

Kaname jerked his hand back, his passive look never leaving his face.

"You're scaring me, Mr Perfect," Kaname mocked.

Haruki glanced at Kaname, a mix of feelings bubbling up in his stomach as he watched his brother and saviour fight over the same oblivious girl. Yeah, his twin was as dense as the wall behind them - if not more.

Haruki let himself cast a glance to the day class student that slipped past their guard to offer Kaname a rose. The brunette felt the chill of the evening wind brush past him, his long hair catching in its' ponytail. 

"Yuuki, Zero," Haruki called over, interrupting their conversation, "I'll get my coat before I join you on patrols."

Yuuki, Zero and Haruki were the three prefects of Cross Academy. Their job: Protect the day class students from the night class students. Though nothing was likely to happen with Kaname in charge as a Pureblood, Haruki could tell the types like Hanabusa Aido would test the limits of Kaname's patience. The teen returned to his shared room, his dormmate not paying him much mind bar for a glance and a stiff nod. After grabbing a dark coat with a weapon fastened secretly inside the material, Haruki ventured out into the night to patrol. 

On the way, Yuuki and Zero grabbed onto Haruki who was already aware of the look on Zero's face as to where they were going. The protesting teen didn't stand a chance against his twin and brother the two far too used to forcing Haruki along with their plans when he was too lazy to bother. 

When the trio reached the Headmaster's Office with their adoptive parent Kaien Cross inside, Zero unleashed a small hell on the man. 

"This is ridiculous," Zero deadpanned, "How can you possibly expect just the three of us to guard the whole bunch of bloodsuckers _and_ deal with the screaming idiots?! HEADMASTER?" 

"I admit that it is difficult to deal with every night," Kaien smiled with a cup of tea in his hands, ignoring that Zero just slapped his desk, "Thanks for the hard work."

"Then find someone else before this whole thing implodes! She's next to useless and he's too passive!" Zero threw the insults back at the twins.

"I'm not taking that from someone who's late half the time and absent the rest!" Yuuki bit back.

"Try that again, brother," Haruki threatened as he reached into his coat. 

"Impossible," Kaien declined Zero's request yet again.

Haruki stifled a yawn as Kaien launched into a serious explanation yet again about how the prefects were the ties that made this school work - living proof that vampires and humans could co-exist. Whatever garbage that Kaien had spat out caused Zero to literally snap the man's desk in half which caused Haruki to roll his eyes.

"Hey, Yuuki, Haruki, you two are more his kids than I am, don't you have anything to say?" Zero turned to us.

"But... the night class seem to be getting on really well with the others..." Yuuki innocently trailed off, "Besides, I'm happy to help!"

"Haruki?" Zero turned to his last hope while Yuuki giggled.

"I don't know where I stand on the matter," The teen pushed his glasses up, "Properly debating the pros and cons makes my moral compass upset, such is philosophy and working towards this is the Headmaster's so it is only fair we give him a chance."

By the time Haruki had finished his thoughts Kaien was on another tangent, Yuuki was looking up at him in wonder and Zero was rubbing his temple.

Zero left, no longer seeing a point in arguing his case. Kaien calmed somewhat, watching as the twins looked after Zero with different expressions. Haruki's right hand was balled into a fist, the only sign that something was annoying him. What caught Kaien's attention as he spoke with Yuuki about pacifist vampires was that Haruki unclenched his fist before running a finger along his open palm. 

"Just leave it to us prefects!" Yuuki smiled as he launched out of the office window, "I'm going!" 

Kaien had crocodile tears running down his face before he noticed that Haruki was still standing there. 

"What's wrong, Haruki?" Kaien asked, his tears drying.

"About the potential for vampires to be pacifists," Haruki resumed running his finger along the scar, "I'd agree that some are but I can't be convinced as well as Yuuki that Kaname is the prime example of a pacifist."

"What do you mean?" Kaien's head tilted to the side, "Kaname doesn't wish any harm upon humans."

"A person who believes that war and violence are unjustifiable. I get a distinct feeling that Kaname Kuran would throw the ideology of a pacifist to protect someone dear to him - Yuuki for example. That is just an assumption, and I'm not even saying it's wrong but... can there be such thing as true pacifism in a world with vampires and hunters?" Haruki stopped playing with his scar before levelling his gaze at Kaien, "I don't know what to think about vampires."

The statement confused Kaien for a moment, not quite understanding where the boy was coming from.

"You don't understand your view on vampires?" 

"Kaname I trust - almost with Yuuki's life - but in the same sense I'd trust Zero just as much... and they're on polar opposite sides of the spectrum," Haruki sighed, seemingly regretting his choice to vocalize his thoughts, "Realistically one should be scared of both equally. For Pureblood's can... and Level-E's lose their minds... It's confusing because I care for two of them." 

"Haruki..." Kaien trailed off, not entirely sure what to say for once.

"Emotions aren't easy to understand, especially when I can-" Haruki cut himself off with a shake of his head so fast his glasses chain clattered against their frames, "I'll go join the patrols."

Before Kaien could inquire as to what Haruki meant before he cut himself off, the teen was out the door and down the hall. 

**...**

"Cross!" The teacher yelled at Yuuki, "Cross!" 

Haruki was snickering as his twin was sound asleep on her desk. Where he was sitting beside Zero the other prefect was sound asleep too. When the teacher tried to call on Zero, Haruki had to cover his mouth before he got called on and quickly answered the question the teacher had. 

"The two of them do this all the time! What on earth are they up to?!" The teacher roared, "Detention for both of them! Haruki! Look after your fellow prefect better!"

"Yes, Sensei!" Haruki called back with a false chipper expression which caused the teacher to leave him alone. 

When Yuuki and Zero woke up, at the end of class, Yuuki yawned before complaining to her friend Sayori.

"It sucks having to do it alone with that jerk!" Yuuki complained, Zero tensing beside Haruki.

"I thought that you two were good friends?" Yori asked with a wry look, glancing at Haruki, "Why don't you get your brother to stick with you?"

"Zero is always flakey, bad-tempered and always so gloomy it's depressing!" Yuuki defended while ignoring the fact the two boys could hear, "Haru-nii would make me do double the study too!" 

"Yuuki," Zero called over, "I can hear you."

"And have you noticed the freaky way he's so serious?" Sayori added to the fire.

"I'm saying it because I know you can hear me!" Yuuki poked out her tongue and made a noise before Sayori started to leave, "Wait, Yori!" 

"Now that I think about it, you're perfect for each other. By the way, you're late..." Sayori trailed off for a moment, "Look, it's getting dark..."

**...**

The three prefects found themselves watching from a rooftop near the night class, Haruki had grabbed his coat before meeting the two up at their usual viewpoint. As Haruki came to rest at his side, he noted that Yuuki was lost looking after Kaname's figure which was leaning against the wall near the windows of the classroom. 

"So how is Kaname Kuran, _your hero,_ doing tonight?" Zero jabbed. 

"It- it- it- it's not like I was looking at Kaname or anything!" Yuuki flushed and stumbled over her words, "It looks like everyone in the night class is behaving tonight!"

Haruki tuned out of the conversation as his head throbbed with sharp pain. The slightly elder Cross had been able to hide his growing headaches from his family for the time being but he had yet to find a cause as they were unlike anything he had suffered growing up asides from the day Kaname found them in the blizzard. That day, the day where Alistair stopped existing as himself, was starting to haze into his mind. The personality that was Alistair was long since blended into his new self Haruki. As his mind drifted, Haruki noticed that things started to change around him - slowly at first. His vision went blurry despite his glasses, taking them off the bridge of his nose and letting them swing at his chest on their chain offered little relief as his vision cleared but headache got worse. 

Accidentally - hearing an aggressive pitch in Zero's voice - Haruki turned around. Who stood before him confused him though he knew better than to let himself gawk. There, on the roof, stood Zero and Yuuki. These versions of his family were drastically different to what he knew - in the sense that while he knew Zero was a vampire with the silver-haired teen's eyes glowing red... Yuuki's were too. While his twin looked as if she had lost a lot of her immaturity it was her flowing long hair that added to the confusion. The final straw for Haruki was Zero, a seemingly dead look in his eyes, lifting Bloody Rose and aiming it at Yuuki. Instead of being scared of whatever Zero was saying, his twin smiled sadly and nodded before looking to go on her way as her eyes met with Haruki's as his own much longer hair billowed like a sheet in the wind to his side.

"Haruki?" Yuuki's soft voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "You look like you're about to cry..?"

"Yuuki?" Haruki's eyes snapped up, burning with a fiery pain that caused him to push his glasses up, "Did Zero leave?"

"He just said... Were you lost in a daydream again?" Yuuki teased nudging her twin. 

"No more than you looking at Kaname," Haruki rolled his eyes as he glanced down at his side of the building.

Truth be told, Haruki had to use a lot of effort to not yell in protest at the sight of two day class students on the grounds before him. The teen pulled at the hilt of his weapon before narrowing his eyes.

"We've got two girls down here," Haruki's voice was sharp with an edge that he got whenever his prefect duties called.

"Geez," Yuuki sighed before the twins jumped off the building.

Using the trees to break their fall, Haruki nodded to Yuuki allowing her to take charge for now. 

"You two!" Yuuki called as she landed on the ground, "I want your names and class numbers!" 

Haruki landed much quieter behind the group, the girls not noticing him though he certainly noticed that one of them was on the ground and bleeding. Looking at the amount of blood on the girl's knee, gripping the hilt of his weapon tighter, Haruki hid behind some trees.

Meanwhile, Yuuki had started grilling the girls before noticing the same wound. After more stalling and Haruki being lost trying to sense the two approaching vampires to name them - Yuuki wiped out Artemis and yelled out.

"Who's there?!"

"How scary..." Akatsuki Kaien mused as he held the end of Artemis, "I'd expect nothing less from the Headmaster's foundling."


	3. Night Two: Valentines Day

"I- It's Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aidou from the night class!" The girls swooned.

"We smelt blood and to come and take a look around. You really are mean, Yuuki," Aidou teased, "After all... We came here especially to see you."

As the wind brushed past in the direction of Aidou, he drunk in the scent from the air. While Aidou talked up a game with Yuuki, Haruki was in the trees and approaching a vantage point. If the vampire so much as tried to hurt his sister there would be hells to pay. 

"Did you fall earlier?" Aidou's words caused both Yuuki and Haruki to freeze, "The scent I was talking about... is of your own blood Yuuki."

For a moment too long, the version of Yuuki with long hair took the place of his sister which caused Haruki to stop his adance for a moment clearing his mind. When he focused back on his sister, she was stuck in the vampire's grasp and he started to pull her arm towards him.

"You really are..." Aidou trailed off, "Temping... me..."

Two things happened at the same moment, Aidou bit into Yuuki's palm and Haruki was frozen to the branch he was about to leap off. Haruki watched in shock for a whole second before he saw a rarely familiar red. While Aidou had confirmed he was a vampire to the day class students and Akatsuki was telling him off, Zero was on his way. While Haruki couldn't hear past the blood rushing in his ears, he could damn well see Aidou's approach to his twin's neck and prayed that Zero would arrive fast enough.

Haruki sat in wait while Zero pointed Bloody Rose at Aidou, the vampire mocking Zero. While Yuuki stopped Zero's shot from meeting its mark, Aidou pouted and pulled a face. Aidou looked after the mark the bullet left with wide eyes Haruki felt the freezing cold of the ice vanish the second he sensed Kaname.

"It's called 'The Bloody Rose'," Kaname explained, "You should be more careful, Aidou, it was made to kill creatures like us."

Kaname went to grab the collar of Aidou's shirt but stopped himself short with a small sigh. While a sheathed sword flew and suddenly smacked Akatsuki in the head - Zero grabbing the sword after it bounced off the vampire's head - a force that made everyone grimace smashed into Aidou without so much as a noise. The blonde shot off to the side at the impact, his face embedded with a bootprint. 

"I'll assume it was you who released me, Kaname?" Haruki questioned casually after landing and flattening his coat.

"Yes, I'm sorry for the trouble these two idiots caused," Kaname offered a slightly amused smile at the teen of similar height.

"Thank you then," Haruki's gaze snapped into a glare at Aidou, "If you ever want me to tutour this puddle in etiquette, please don't hesitate to call."

Zero and Yuuki paled at the mere mention of etiquette, the vampires gathering that it was more of a form of brutal punishment before he turned on his heel and collected the sword from Zero. With a sinister glare at the aristocratic vampires, Haruki faced the two girls that had fainted throughout the ordeal. 

"I'll take care of these fools," Kaname turned back to look at the scowling Zero, "Is that alright with you, Kiryu?" 

"Get get them out of my sight, or I will let Haruki _tutour_ them," Zero put away his gun.

"Kain," Kaname called out the ginger who looked surprised holding the bump on his head, "Why didn't you stop Aidou? You're just as guilty as he is."

"Yuuki - What about the two girls who fainted? Shall we take care of them too?" Kaname asked with a serene smile. 

"Don't worry," Yuuki answered with a light blush, "We'll take them to the Headmaster to have their memories modified."

Haruki went to look at Kaname but caught sight of another night class student, looking at the person Haruki clenched his jaw and balled his fist after running his finger along the scar on his palm. 

"I'll let you lot handle this," Haruki muttered towards his twin who flickered back into the day class uniform. 

With a step towards the school buildings, Haruki could only notice that his uniform had changed colours too. Though by the time he heard Yuuki calling after him, the colours had corrected themselves and his headache became close to intolerable. 

After shuffling away to find painkillers, Haruki let his mind rest before seeking out Zero to make sure he was alright. The teen was making his way towards the bathroom when Haruki found him in the Headmaster's quarters.

"Zero," Haruki called over, giving the vampire a quick once over.

"Haruki?" Zero narrowed his eyes at the elder twin, "Did you want something?"

"To make sure you're okay?" 

"I'm fine," Zero snapped his head in the other direction, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because it was _her_ scent," Haruki allowed any former playfulness to drop from his tone.

Zero had his way up to Haruki, the older silver-haired teen glowered at the similar height of the Cross twin. With the lack of height nor physical intimation, it was very hard to get Haruki to move his ground, teachers, students and even the vampires were slowly aware of this. 

No one intimidated Haruki Cross. 

"It's quite easy to hide it from her," Haruki continued after Zero tsked at him, "But simply watching the two of you brood after her is getting annoying." 

"Wha-" "Don't try to hide it with me either," Haruki cut Zero off with a wink, "I'm her twin and twins share very personal secrets." 

"And what does that mean?" Zero pushed Haruki into the wall lightly.

"I know who she likes~" The smirk that lit up Haruki's face made Zero elbow him. 

"It's obvious even if she denies it," Zero took a few steps back, a solemn glimmer in his eyes.

"With that attitude, it is," Haruki rolled his eyes, "Yuuki treats you and I very different, doesn't she?"

"How?" Zero glanced at the brunette. 

"She'll tell me everything under the sun, yet she won't for you. She wants to be seen as a woman by you - if she realizes it yet or not is another question," Haruki rubbed his scar yet again.

"Are you okay?" Zero's genuine concern made Haruki blink up at him.

"I'm fin-e," Haruki allowed the response to cut short for a moment as red eyes glared back at him full of hate. 

"Really?" Zero scoffed, Haruki was having a hard time seeing between the illusion and the real Zero.

"Just a headache," Haruki nodded to himself, concerning Zero further, "I need to do some homework and the shower should be free by now." 

With a lunge over to Zero, pulling him into a headlock before quickly running away, Zero yelled after the teen in rage. Forgetting any worries he had over the teen to be replaced by thoughts of his twin.

**...**

Come morning, Haruki almost felt a slither of sympathy for the vampires as the noise the day class was causing would no doubt the sleeping vampires - not that he wanted any part of guarding the night dorms. Haruki, personally, _hated_ valentines day. It wasn't for the usual reason either seeing as the teen didn't half mind white day. He was flooded with a gift after gift by the girls in the day class - Zero would be in a similar boat but the silver-haired teen was too blunt and temperamental to warrant accepting gifts. 

As Haruki walked up to the swarm of girls as the bell for classes rang out, he saw Yuuki and Zero already up and about. 

Yuuki was yelling her little heart out as girls tried to climb up the very wall she was yelling from. With a start, the girl climbing fell down and into Zero's arms who scolded her. Haruki decided to make a sacrifice to the team, eyeing Zero up and down before the older teen gave a mocking salute. 

"Very well, ladies!" Haruki's voice was delicate and proper as it tended to be, "Classes are about to begin and I'm afraid we'll need your attendance so the teachers can do their jobs!"

Within seconds Haruki had a massive crowd around him. As he made it to the classroom, Haruki was quick to dismiss himself from the clinging of the girls. Quickly stating he had a prefects meeting, which he did to an extent, Haruki swiftly made his way to the Headmaster's office where Yuuki and Zero were waiting for him.

"I know that it's valentines day," the Headmaster started, "I also realize that the school is buzzing with excitement. But, there is also an increased danger that _something_ might go wrong, to expose the night class' true identity. For that reason, I expect the three of you to be even more diligent than ever. You are, after all, the school guardians!"

"Yes, Sir!" Yuuki saluted. 

"That's why I say we should just ban it," Zero sighed.

"For once, I completely agree with Zero," Haruki sighed as he put his hands in his pockets only to shiver and pull out a wrapped sweet with his name written on its tag in cursive. 

"Wouldn't that just inspire a revolt? It's best to give them an outlet," Kaien spoke as he huddled into his fur coat and hat, "and after all, my little vampires are just too adorable... such dear little creatures... I could never be so cruel so as to keep them from their devoted fans."

"'Don't praise those vermin scum in front of my face' is what Zero want's to say," Yuuki teased. 

"Seconded for once, they're not adorable," Haruki huffed before folding his arms.

"Well, I understand that vampires have been the enemy of humans for centuries now, but there are some vampires that wish to co-exist peacefully with us. It's important to teach them to have pride in taking those first steps to bridge the divide between our two races..." the Headmaster walked over to his window before peering back at Zero, "Zero, even though you may think it's impossible now... Someday I want you to understand that."

"That's impossible, the past can never be erased," Zero answered, not meeting anyone's' gaze. 

"And you believe that because they're beasts in human form..." Kaien looked at Zero, "Who drink human blood?" 

Yuuki's stuttering took her twin's attention off the two disagreeing men before them. 

"Here! For you Hea- Father!" Yuuki jumped onto Kaien's table and help out a small gift, "Happy valentines day!" 

"And this is for you Zero! As always," Yuki thew him a familiar piece of paper before she turned to Haruki with a smile, "Seeing as you despise valentines day, I'll just give you a hug Haru-nii!"

Haruki allowed his hand to fall ontop of Yuuki's hair as she hugged him tight before bouncing away. Zero complained about the gift is the same as always whereas Kaien was crying happy tears utterly touched. 

"Come on!" Yuuki grabbed both Haruki and Zero, "The first period is starting!"

Yuuki dropped Haruki's hand rather quickly whereas she held onto Zero's longer. Sensing the emotions in his twin, Haruki hung back just in case the two needed to talk - Yuuki was the only one who didn't know about Zero after all.

"Why..." Yuuki trailed off, Zero following her.

"What?" Zero asked, not knowing where Yuuki was going to go.

"No, nothing..." Yuuki trailed off again, leaving the thought unfinished. 

As she walked with her head down, Haruki took note of the way Zero tensed as he felt his mind slip from reality again. This time one of his reoccurring dreams from a year ago popped to the forefront of his mind. Zero being unable to hold back and drinking Yuuki's blood on a stairway. 

Haruki stopped walking, and for yet another time... Neither of the two noticed he had stopped. The pang in his heart made the very human part of the teen feel every insecurity he'd ever had in the same moment. 

"I really hate valentines," Haruki seethed as he found himself sitting against the wall. 

How was his twin so dumb to have stolen the hearts of two men. Going as far as put him in a horrible situation, he couldn't depend on his twin nor his brother for advice and gods forbid he go to the Headmaster about such matters. How was he supposed to deal with having a crush on one of the men who loved his sister? He didn't even get the chance to allude to the fact because of white day being the reciprocation of valentines. The damned event didn't allow men to give to others in a romantic sense - everything would be seen as platonic due to the overbearing homophobia in society. 

Haruki didn't know what was wrong with him, tears threatening to pool in his eyes. Several of the girls had confessed to him over time with several more trying different methods to get his attention. The only one who had the slightest idea of his confessed sexuality was his twin and that was but a statement he made at Primary to quite her sobs about childish romance. The brunette noted that class had probably started and he didn't feel like dealing with going in late not to mention his headache had come back. 

With slow steps and a hand pressed against his head, Haruki went and spent the remaining school day huddled up on the sofa in the Headmaster's living room. 


	4. Night Three: Zero's Secret

Upon reaching the night class border with a coat draped over his shoulders, Haruki fought the urge to turn around and go back to the sofa. Between a sea of girls, labelled gates where girls could offload their chocolates and the nervous look on Yuuki's face - Haruki didn't feel emotionally capable of dealing with all of this. 

Haruki wearily walked up the path towards his fellow prefects where Yuuki was yelling at the girls to get into line. Zero spared Haruki a glance before walking over and giving him a soft hit to the shoulder.

"Where'd you run off to for the day?" Zero was taking in the tiredness that seeped from the teen's aura. 

"My headaches came back and didn't go away," Haruki softly confessed, "It's still there, painkillers aren't doing it for me but I thought I ought to help here."

"Don't work yourself too hard," Zero sighed at the twin before turning to Yuuki.

"Okay! Welcome to the annual valentines day 'Who is the lucky winner of the day class girls' chocolate?' line-up race!" Yuuki started to explain, "All members of the night class are to walk to their individually assigned gates. Once in position, the girls will line up to give your their chocolate. Please stay calm and cooperate with one another." 

"Understood?" Haruki piped in with a sinister smirk, "It would do well to keep it in mind that this is not a game. It means a lot to these girls to take it seriously."

Aidou brushed off the warning within seconds, "They're mine! All mine!"

"Aidou," Kaname's voice made the vampire freeze, "Remember to mind your manners, understand?"

Aidou gave a pathetic 'yes' to Kaname before skipping away. Several of the other vampires were less than enthusiastic about the event. 

Haruki decided to stick near Aidou's gate because that's where most of the attention was. Despite Aidou having a ball of a time, the blonde took it in stride that the strict prefect was guarding over his mass of girls.

"Oh, Haruki," Aidou sang, "Would you help me with these gifts, my love?" 

The screams of the girls nearly deafened several people and it didn't take a genius to tell that Haruki was about to kill Aidou. Meanwhile, Yuuki was having a hard time giving her chocolates to Kaname. When Haruki saw it out of the corner of his eyes, he was surprised that Zero of all people helped her. A warmth similar to pride and contentment washed over him before he caught Aidou asking a girl about her blood type.

"Now, dearest Aidou," Haruki called, forcing his temper to hide from the girls' sight, "Whyever would you be asking someone else for their blood type?" 

Another squeal that could but several people at risk of hearing damage flooded the grounds. 

"H- Haruki?" Aidou stammered, not expecting the teen to joke with him.

"You're only allowed to take chocolate and feelings, you have me for anything else..." Haruki trailed off, allowing Aidou to see the rage in his gaze while the girls screamed. 

"Haruki!" Yuuki's call drew back the twin, "Have you seen Zero?"

"No... I'm sure he just needed a break Yuuki, we can look for him after," Haruki offered a smile, the girls screamed yet again.

**...**

The next time Haruki saw Yuuki, it was after duties and the two had agreed to have hot chocolate and chat in one of the spare bedrooms in the Headmaster's quarters. Just having come back from a shower, Yuuki was looking twice as perplexed as he had before. 

"You look like you could really use this," Haruki offered her a mug, "I didn't know shower thoughts got you so riled up."

"It's not that," Yuuki pushed against her twin's shoulder, "It was Zero. He was in the bathroom."

"Zer-" Haruki choked on his drink with the tips of his ears turning pink.

"NOT LIKE THAT!" Yuuki roared at him blushing five times harder.

"Zero looked ill... sitting against the wall half wet," Yuuki sighed, "I gave him my one chocolate that turned out alright."

"Oh? Was I right then?" Haruki peered down at Yuuki who blushed.

"No- I- I don't know," Yuuki sighed, "Why are boys so complicated Haru-nii?"

"Oh, how I wish I knew," Haruki sighed, "But I can say... It's okay to love more than one person. Love is a very special and delicate thing. There are so many types of love, sometimes it's hard to place which you feel."

"Do you love anyone, Haru-nii?" Yuuki suddenly rounded on him, "You know who I like but I don't have a clue who you do?!"

"Because my love will never work, Yuu-chan," Haruki ruffled her hair, "How do you think I got so wise?"

"How do you know if you don't try?" Yuuki pouted, her eyebrows cutely scrunching up.

"Because..." Haruki felt the emotions from earlier start to bubble beneath the surface, "Because they're a man and two men can't be partners."

"So it was true... What you said when we were kids?" Yuuki soft asked, her eyes glowing with sympathy, "You can still try, you know?" 

"Can I? In a world where it isn't tolerated very well? That joke with Aidou made him panic and the fangirls only cheered at the aspect of two attractive men together," Haruki sighed, "The one I l like has always had eyes for someone else anyway." 

"Haru-nii," Yuuki set their mugs aside and gave her best hug, "It'll be okay. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you for being you. Hea- Father and Zero too, I'm sure."

"You mustn't tell anyone Yuuki, not Father and not Zero," Haruki carefully pushed her back, "It's something I need to be able to own by myself."

"I understand," Yuuki offered a watery smile. 

"I didn't mean for that to take up our time..." Haruki trailed off, "Was there anything else that concerned you?"

"Well," Yuuki quietly started, "Zero had a blood tablet in the bathroom. I'm not sure why he'd have one."

"A blood tablet? Zero?" Haruki played his shocked part too well, though he mainly put his shock from his sister being so dense into his act. 

"I don't know... He's been very ill as of late too," Haruki perked at the sudden excuse.

"I've been feeling ill too, that's why I darted away to rest this morning. Maybe I have a bug and Zero caught it," Haruki casually covered, he'd have to stop by Zero's room later. 

**...**

Once Yuuki left, Haruki was left in his own thoughts about the first night they had met Zero. The boy had been covered in blood and even less willing to speak. Yuuki had run him a bath, she took a cloth and cared for him while Haruki fetched a clean set of my own clothes for him to wear once he was bathed. When the brunette returned, he noted that the blood had revealed no wounds - no bites rather. But the aura of the boy told Haruki a much different story, one he waited months to confirm from Zero and then, after learning that Zero held hate towards him for also being a twin... it was then that Haruki had admitted his own secrets to Zero. Those months the two spent slowly getting to know each other, Yuuki worriedly watching over Zero with such care. The first interaction with Kaname went terribly and all Haruki was good for was bursting out into sour laughter before leaving the room with Zero. 

None of them knew - _how could they?_ Haruki was just a mere boy with a keen intuition. There's a lot more to the story, flayed memories and dreams that led up to meeting Zero that had the teen slowly piecing things together. No, the dreams of a woman in a kimono with long white hair and a sad smile only fed his ideas that this woman was a Pureblood and through picking at the scene and Zero's fragmented answers, that woman had turned Zero into a vampire after killing his family, Zero didn't know the outcome of his twin... but Haruki had foresight he didn't have the balls to share. He saw the vampire woman and twin walking away hand-in-hand. 

**...**

After all of that, Haruki never did make it to Zero's room before dawn. The teen had almost skipped out on classes but opted to go seeing as he missed yesterday. Yuuki had extra classes so Zero and Haruki opted to walk patrol together, the latter making sure Zero had enough room to breathe. 

"You know, Yuuki spotted a tablet," Haruki quietly spoke, his voice not even a whisper, "I covered it using my headaches as an excuse, pretending you're ill." 

"Why?" Zero's voice was bland, his pit of self-hate seeming to grow. 

"Because it's your secret to tell - or not, I suppose," Haruki shrugged, noticing that there was loud gossiping ahead of them.

"I didn't expect to meet you here, Kiryu, Haruki," Kaname greeted the two, "Yuuki isn't with you today?"

"She has extra classes," Zero stiffly supplies.

"Kiryu," Kaname called over his shoulder with Ruka Souen walking the opposite way, "How are you feeling?"

The direct jab made Zero freeze and Haruki stop dead. The image of Zero biting Yuuki in the stairwell flickered back into his mind, this time with Kaname walking onto the scene and taking a limp Yuuki away from a traumatized Zero. 

"Take care," Kaname somewhat teased Zero.

It wasn't until later, while Haruki was keeping Zero company, that the night class decided to try Zero - Haruki in extension. While Zero hadn't been doing well before, the vampire hunter blood in him stopped him from acting like he was actually suffering.

"What do you want," Zero's eyes snapped up to the surrounding vampires, "Night class?"

"Why is Kaname-sama so interested in this human?" Ruka sighed, despite the gun at her neck, "I can't stand it."

"There's no point in getting jealous, Ruka," Akatsuki tried to be the voice of reason, "The same goes for the rest of you. If Kaname-sama finds out about this he'll be furious."

"Kiryu, you should really put that down," As Akatsuki was talking Zero flipped the vampire over.

"So uncool," Shiki Senri sighed at the ginger.

"Bloody brilliant Zero," Haruki chuckled, "Now if you can rip out Aidou's tongue I'll go about my evening."

"So Kaname Kuran... Is the reason you all decided to gang up on me?" Zero darkly commented.

"Don't misread, Zero," Haruki jumped in, standing up and stretching, "They're just jealous humans like you and my sister get their princes attention more often than not." 

"You-" Ruka growled but cut herself off.

"There's not suppose to be any fighting," Haruki declared, "Unless you want to give me a reason to have a friendly competition with Zero over who can beat up the Aristocrats quickest." 

Zero got into a stance while Haruki poked his tongue out. He could sense his dense sister a mile away. 

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Yuuki called as she jumped into the middle beside Zero, "There is no fighting allowed! Didn't you read that in the student handbook?!"

Haruki tuned out from Yuuki's rambling, much like Zero. Though he was brought into the conversation when Yuuki turned to Zero.

"What's going on? ... Whatever it is, you know you can talk to me and Haruki, right? I don't understand why... but lately, you haven't been acting like yourself," Yuuki stopped in surprise when she saw the glare Zero shot at her. 

"Zero?" Yuuki called out, going to grab him.

"Leave me alone! Both of you!" Zero's words hurt.

Unlike Yuuki, Haruki was able to keep up with Zero. Unlike his twin, Haruki knew just what dangers he was following. Finding Zero at the top of a stairwell only sent shivers down Haruki's spine, in the back of his head to the pit in his gut, he knew what was going to happen tonight. 

When Yuuki found the two, Haruki was giving it his damned best to shove a blood tablet inside Zero's mouth with the latter trying to fight him. Haruki could give less of a shit if Zero's eye were blood red, it was not the first time he had seen him like this. But, it was the first time it was this bad - Zero really was turning. 

All of a sudden, Zero was talking to Yuuki, fangs bit into Haruki's fingers before he fell back in surprise. Zero had Yuuki in his arms, forcing her to look away from him as he licked then bit into her neck. 

"Zero!" Yuuki's cry somewhat brought Haruki back to his senses but when he looked at Zero who was actually drinking Yuuki's blood. 

Everything seemed to go slowly, Yuuki's protests, Haruki's movements towards the sword he had on him. The weapon was never unsheathed before Zero swiped it away with a smack that took the small cuts on Haruki's fingers into small gashes. 

"Zero... Wake up, please," Haruki didn't know he was crying until his back hit the wall and his head was buried in his knees. 

By the time Yuuki was able to pull away, all Haruki could see was his family coated in his sister's blood and his mind only faded from there. He knew why Zero pined after Yuuki, he knew why Yuuki didn't even try to pull Artemis on Zero. His sword was at the bottom of the stairs and it was only a matter of time before the vampires could smell Yuuki's blood. Then her prince Kaname would come running.

It wasn't the first time a spark of jealousy ran thought Haruki, what he didn't expect was the emotion to turn into heat. Nevermind the tears that stained his face, he didn't want Zero to see those, it was the ravaging idea of blood, hot, thick blood that made Haruki beyond confused. 


	5. Night Four: The Promise

The teen didn't enter reality until Kaname showed up, as foreseen. 

"So you've finally fallen into the bloodlust of a beast..." Haruki peered at Kaname and saw the Pureblood talking with his fangs bared, "Zero Kiryu."

The look on Kaname's face and the fire in his eyes gave away that he would likely kill Zero. Yuuki also noticed this and jumped between the two. As Haruki stood up pretending the heat that bubbled under his skin didn't exist, he went to scold the two when he saw Yuuki had fainted into Zero shocked arms. 

"Your thirst must have been insatiable," Kaname taunted, "To have drained her to the point she can't even stand up."

"Yuuki's blood," Kaname started, Haruki picking up on a protective emotion in his eyes, "was it really that delicious?" 

Despite Zero's shock, Haruki merely brushed shoulders with Kaname as he walked towards Zero.

"Look after my twin, Kaname," Haruki didn't have it in him to turn around, "Don't make her worry more."

There was no way for Haruki to tell what happened as he grabbed Zero and pulled the shocked teen towards the older boy's dorm room.

While nothing else of note asides from Zero lamenting himself with a passion and Haruki not seeing to the bloodied tips of his fingers once he reclaimed his sword, the brunette didn't have it in him to leave the older alone. Even going as far as to confess that Haruki himself was useless to stop Zero as he had promised all those years ago.

Zero didn't know it, not until Haruki had left to change his clothes once classes were over and he was allowed in his mind, but Haruki had seen an image of Zero killing himself. The pale skin of the elder Cross was hard to tell between stress, fear and self-hate in those moments. 

It wasn't until he returned to see Zero, that he crossed paths with the teen fully ready to leave to grounds. 

"Oi! Dumbass!" Haruki roared with a tone that stunned Zero, "The fuck do you think you're going?" 

Zero was quick to keep walking, Haruki able to match his stride with a growl and pinch on his cheek but that didn't stop the vampire. When the pair reached the school gates, Yuuki - a panting mess who was looking faint again - caught up to them. 

"Stop right there!" Yuuki cried, "If you don't... I'll shoot."

"You'll just make your shoulder hurt more than it already does," Zero quietly scolded, "Let go... Yuuki."

"No..." Yuuki held the gun tighter, "I won't let you go, not without saying a word."

"I couldn't even stop myself from biting you," Zero started, a cynical look on his face, "The next time I attack someone... I might really kill them."

"Shoot me," Zero asked, "You're afraid of me, aren't you? Hold the gun steady with both hands... and aim for my heart. It's no crime to kill a vampire."

Haruki was getting ready to draw his sword when Yuuki suddenly dropped the gun and hugged Zero.

"I didn't know anything back then, but... we've been together for four years now..." Yuuki was speaking into his back, "So, I'm not afraid of you."

"I told you didn't I?" Haruki spoke up, drawing their attention, "We'll both forgive you as many times as need be."

"I'll stop there from being a 'next time'," Yuuki continued, "and... even if it does happen again, I won't let you do it again! I'll stop you!" 

"Don't discount me," Haruki met Zero's eyes, "I failed once, if you throw my sword away again I'll headbutt ya."

**...**

Yuuki had taken Zero back to set his bag down then proceeded to drag us to the Headmaster's office. Ever since Zero bit Yuuki, Haruki had an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach. He recalled vividly how his body felt the worst type of warm, the idea of blood being consumed now made the most disgusting spark in his mind and gods would know what triggered it. To say the flashes of images went away would be a poor understatement - he was seeing more and more events. 

So, when the trio reached the office door, Haruki waited until Yuuki had entered before continuing down the hall. With deft steps, ignoring the calls after him, the brunette made his way to the infirmary. Haruki had yet to figure out why he was plagued by splitting headaches, increased warm flushes and even his mood was swinging a lot more than it typically did. With uncharacteristic jealousy, selfishness and greed... The teen didn't know what was happening and it was getting harder and harder to hide this from his twin and Zero. What happened with Zero and not being able to stop him - Haruki paused, painkillers and water in his hands - he was useless. Frozen with the dilemma he had been rejecting for years. If Zero was to ever hurt Yuuki, could he kill him? The answer, as of now... was no. 

Haruki was too weak to kill the teen he was as an elder brother, someone his twin cared for deeply and someone he knew more than he should about. He broke the promise he made, though he did try to stop Zero from taking his sister's blood it had all ended up for naught. The sound of glass breaking made Haruki rise from his thoughts, the glass of water he'd had was shattered against the wall opposite him. Water was running down the wall and wet glass collected at the bottom. 

"What am I even doing?" Haruki threw the painkillers on the bench before cleaning up the mess.

Once he had mindlessly cleared away all the glass, Haruki peered outside the window and saw Yuuki heading in the direction of the night dorms. With a start and his twin senses flaring up, Haruki left everything as it was and bolted out of the building as fast as he could. It wasn't until Haruki came across the gatekeeper and peered at the hooded figure, that he noticed he was missing his weapon.

"Did a prefect who looked like me pass by?" Haruki questioned with a neutral tone.

"Scared wee thing?" The person glared at Haruki, "Just went through a minute ago, I guess you want in too?"

"If possible," Haruki looked into the beady eyes that he refused to let under his skin, "My twin might be in danger, so please."

"Proceed," The being pointed towards the doors.

Haruki left off at a quick pace, sliding into the foyer with ease. Upon one glance at the stairwell, Haruki's blood set at a boil.

"What is Yuuki-chan to Kaname-sama?!" Aidou's voice rung clear as there was no lighting and notable ice down the stairs.

"Hey," Aidou jumped down in front of a stuck Yuuki, "What are you to Kaname-sama?"

"Kaname saved Haruki and me from a vampire ten years ago; he's our saviour!" Yuuki defended.

"Hum," Aidou pulled a dumb face, "Such a thing happened hm? Then to show your saviour your gratitude, shouldn't you offer him all your blood to repay him for his kindness... Yuuki-chan, Haruki-kun?"

Yuuki looked back to see the shadow of her twin approaching, one thing was for sure... Haruki was angry. Aidou tried to freeze Haruki to the ground but in speed that surprised the vampire, Haruki was at Yuuki's side in a moment. With a gust of wind, Haruki had Artemis drawn and aimed at Aidou.

"First you freeze me and drink my sister's blood..." Haruki trailed off, Yuuki realizing how upset her twin really was from the dark tone in his voice, "Then you threaten her with ideas of sacrificing her blood?"

Aidou at that moment swore he saw the eyes of a vampire glaring him down. The blonde's mouth sat agape for a moment, taking in the terrifying vibe that the prefect could radiate.

"You didn't bring your sword, that pole is hardly going to stop me," Aidou licked his lips, "Should I taste your blood too, Haruki-kun? I'm sure our fangirls would _love_ it. I might even say, your blood smells just as sweet."

"Wha-" Haruki spared a glance at his bloodies fingertips, "the glass..."

Suddenly, as Haruki went to bring Artemis across the cocky vampire's face, a soft hand covered his own to stop the blow short. Through the contact of another brunette's hand, Haruki could feel how warm he was, his blood racing as his mind screamed at him to make Aidou pay.

"Stop, Haruki..." With a soft voice and a light push back... Kaname stood between the two.

Without a single word, Kaname slapped Aidou so hard his neck snapped to the side. 

"Who wants to do that sort of thing?" Kaname asked, referring to the jibe at Yuuki.

"No... I was being too impudent," Aidou spoke from his position on the ground, "I really am sorry Kaname-sama."

"Leave," Kaname's order was immediately sought to by the vampire.

"It seems he said things to make you angry, sorry, Yuuki... Haruki..." Kaname apologized. 

With stiff movements, Haruki allowed the Artemis pole to retract and handed it back to Yuuki. Though, in the process, his twin snatched the hand he was giving it back to her with.

"Uh- Yes! No, no," Yuuki went off in a daze, squeezing her twin's sore hand without realizing. 

Haruki felt a moment where Kaname would shower Yuuki with love coming along, his heart clenched and his head spun. 

"It's okay," Kaname rested a hand on his twin's cheek, "Only Yuuki can stay being Yuuki. You're different from those fellows in the night class who just follow me."

While Kaname was talking her eyes widened slightly, a sullen sadness dwelled within her big eyes. Even if she didn't voice her thoughts, Haruki could assume from what Kaname was saying... she just realized how lonely it was for the Pureblood. Haruki tried not to look dejected off to the side, occupying himself with trying to find the lingering shard of glass in his index finger that was causing him pain even after his hand left his sister's grasp.

"Well, it's time," Kaname said, pulling back, "Next time don't come to such scary places by yourself. Ask Kiryu to come with you. As long as there's something he took from you... He should be at least that much use."

"Please stop it," Yuuki defended, "Why do you have to say it like that?

Suddenly Haruki's vision faltered, slightly older versions of the two before him glanced at him with warm smiles and love in their eyes. Deep down, Haruki knew that as they all wore night class uniforms... the love in their eyes was for each other and not him. Blinking back to reality, Haruki only caught onto the last few words of Kaname before Zero opened the door.

"-because my most important girl had being bitten by another guy."

Haruki was about to walk past Kaname when the vampire grabbed his hand, a much firmer grip than when he had stopped him from attacking Aidou.

"You made a risky move too, unarmed and bleeding..." Kaname trailed off, glancing from Haruki's bloodied fingers to the irritated look deep within the teen's eyes, "Be more careful next time, Haruki."

"I'm sure," Haruki had stomped out the edge to his voice but it was nowhere near the usual tone he took with Kaname and he was sure the vampire and Yuuki noticed.

Without so much as a glance back, Haruki brushed past his twin and Zero at the doors. Neither made any real attempt to stop the teen for it was obvious he had a lot on his mind. With every action he took, it seemed that Haruki ended up drowning deeper and deeper into his sense of uselessness. Upon the contact with Kaname, his hand still tingled from the touch. The hand seems to burn with the same sensations he had felt upon seeing Yuuki and Zero covered in blood. Perhaps it was hormones that were effecting his thoughts, the buzzing desire to fall into the world of vampires. How could he even consider something so stupid - if this was some developing blood kink Haruki would much rather throw himself in a river. Though, with the headaches, the visions, the dreams and the unusual emotional increase... Haruki was running out of ideas but this whole blood thing wasn't something he was about to openly talk about. Not to mention in a world of vampires having visions that related to the past and future were only bad signs and he'd just a quickly be turned into a vampire or locked in an asylum. 

Haruki only allowed his steps to falter when he reached the infirmary. But, even then, another vision washed over his reality. 

His glasses were folded neatly on the table beside the bed, his day class coat folded underneath and his boots tucked out of the way. The teen on the bed, however, looked seconds away from death and the depressive aura in the room told as much as the grim faces of those he cared about.

Kaname was there, his eyes not once leaving Haruki's pale, frail form on the bed. Kaien's lips moved, asking Yuuki and Zero questions. They seemed more lost the more they tried to answer, Kaname's brow just kept furrowing further down. The sorrow in his gaze wasn't the only thing that stunned the watching Haruki, but the pain. It was almost like Kaname had been physically wounded with the amount of sorrow in his eyes - eyes that suddenly flickered up to meet the present Haruki's with equal shock. This was the first him someone had noticed this version of himself in a vision, Kaname played off the shock well, not giving away anything as his worried gaze fell back to the resting Haruki. 

Then it was over. Haruki was alone in the infirmary. The water had yet to completely dry from the ground and the painkillers still sat on the bench. With a sigh, the brunette went about picking out the glass and placing a band-aid over his fingers before taking the pills and leaving the room.


	6. Night Five: Outside Cross Academy

The schooling day was tiresome as if Haruki had any real desire to ride a horse in the middle of the day. Zero had about as much energy as the tired brunette, both were resting under separate tress while Yuuki dazed across from them against a fence post. Haruki never really cared about his classes, the only effort he had to put in was learning about this world and making sure he was fit enough to save humans from vampires.

While Haruki continued to daze and ignore the lingering confusion from the vision he had seen of himself. The pain in his fingertips kept reminding him that it was all the more real not to mention Aidou's actions towards him and his sister. 

Haruki noted that Yuuki had been woken by Sayori and was attempting to go about riding White Lilly - the 'Horse from Hell'. The brunette was sure the horse was only so feral because it was dealing with teenagers for their riding lessons. 

At the thought, Lilly charged off as soon as Yuuki undid the tie on the post. To the horse's credit, she charged right towards the one person who could tame her - Zero.

"All yours," Haruki muttered as he hauled himself up into the tree he was sitting against. 

In a flashy manner, Zero avoided getting trampled and pulled himself onto the horse's back with great ease. The boys made swift comments about Zero being their idol in the day class. Haruki shook his head in amusement before resting against the tree he was sitting in and taking in the sun.

**...**

After classes, Haruki, Yuuki and Zero were able to go into town to do errands for the Headmaster. Yuuki looked like she was having fun, wearing a coat over a cute shirt and skirt whereas Zero looked scruffy in his shirt and coat limply hanging on his form. Haruki, on the other hand, loved to dress in formal clothes and was kitted out in a shirt and slacks with his usual coat hugging him so his concealed weapon remained so. 

Haruki had no problems being taught how to wield a sword alongside Artemis seeing as there weren't any more subtle weapons Zero often mocked him for drawing the short straw. Haruki knew what the lavender-eyed teen didn't when it came to who taught him the ways of a sword - Kaien Cross was one hell of a swordsman. It wasn't hard to guess from the interactions with Zero and such that Kaien was at least a former Vampire Hunter, Zero aiming to follow that path despite being a creature of the night himself. The situation did perplex Haruki, more so now he saw Yuuki and himself donning the night class uniform in the future. 

"Ah~" Yuuki's cheer brought the twin from his thoughts, "It's been so long since I've been out for a walk. It's only because I'm running an errand for the Headmaster that I am able to enjoy this privilege of coming out here seeing as the Academy restricts us from leaving the grounds!"

"Come, come! Don't look so bored, Zero, Haru-nii!" Yuuki pointed at the two grimacing men, "You should... take this as an opportunity to spread your wings!"

"I don't have any wings I can spread," Zero deadpanned. 

"I agree with Zero," Haruki nodded slowly, his eyes focusing in on nothing but the air behind Yuuki, "You go ahead and spread your butterfly wings, Yuu-chan."

"Wah, why are you two so gloomy?" Yuuki reached out and grabbed both of the boys, "Let's go! Let's go!"

**...**

Zero and Haruki were carrying a bulk load while Yuuki was reading the errand list carrying nothing but a bag. Neither of the two would complain about carrying so much but Haruki had to admit Zero looked funny with a big ass bag over his shoulder. 

"Let's see what else the Headmaster wants us to buy..." Yuuki trailed off reading the list, "Arrangements, cow liver, green vegetables, and..."

"Any more?" Zero deadpanned while Haruki gave a soft sigh.

"Ah, wait a moment! Zero, Haruki!" Yuuki yelled as she bolted over to a clothing store.

"We should go back to the Academy before sundown," Zero told Yuuki as she milled about.

"No need to hurry, the night class is resting tonight. They won't leave their dorms," Yuuki defended.

Haruki trailed off as he realized Yuuki was looking at a shirt for Zero, the elder twin decided to poke around some of the stalls right by them. Haruki peered at an accessory vendor, rose cufflinks caught his eye, the golden piece was likely overpriced and just made of cheap metal but the red glass stone inside the centre of the rose was alluring. 

"Haruki," Zero's voice caused the brunette to glance up, "I'll leave you behind too if you don't hurry up."

With a scoff, Haruki picked into his savings and brought the links. He didn't know why he made such a brash decision in buying the piece but he did. As Yuuki ended up dragging Haruki and Zero into an icecream parlour, Yuuki offered so pay for both of them. Haruki only had a sweet tooth for chocolate and didn't really want to eat the cold treat. Zero wasn't doing much better.

"Just take it as repayment for carrying everything," Yuuki prodded Zero over not eating.

"I wanted salted noodles," Zero commented making Yuuki freeze and Haruki chuckle.

"B-But this places ice cream is in popular demand," Yuuki trailed off, "I've come here with Yori."

"You still cannot come out alone..." Zero commented, Haruki's gaze sharpening as he gave Zero a side glance, "Still incapable of walking the streets yourself, I see..."

"Hmph," Yuuki almost pouted, "... I can..."

"There's no need to put on a brave front," Zero relented, "Whenever you go to places 'outside the Academy' you remember those events, right?"

"The world is not filled with Kaname Kuran's type of harmless vampires..." Zero finished.

"Zero does have a point," Haruki sighed, he wasn't scared to be out since he learnt about vampires that didn't mean he was happy as he watched the sun on the brink of setting though.

"You're so long-winded," Yuuki retorted as she finished most of her parfait, "I am not scared at all, that was ten years ago."

"You sure can eat a lot," Zero commented as Haruki burst out into laughter. 

"Zero is too cunning!" Yuuki perked up, "For a long time you've known all about Haruki and me, but we still don't know anything about Zero's past... Nor how many siblings you have, where you went to school..." 

Haruki felt his stomach pull, images of a boy who looked like Zero walking away with a white-haired woman on a snowy day flashed back into his mind as Zero spoke.

"I had a younger brother... He died. On that day..."

"Zero..." Yuuki trailed off.

"I can't imagine," Haruki muttered, "I'll be back in a moment."

Haruki quickly found his way into the store's bathroom and locked himself inside a cubicle. The images of a teen who looked too much like Zero swam in his brain mixed with two white-haired women - one in the night class uniform. The girl in the uniform suddenly lent in towards him and pressed her cool lips against his. Haruki's eyes widened drastically as confusion swam in his head. 

"I thought I was gay?" Haruki's headache shot back through him causing him to fall onto his knees, "Ah-"

Just as all this was happening, his twin sense spiked and Haruki bolted out of the bathroom like a madman. The waitress told him that the two had left saying they'd wait outside. When the brunette made his way outside he saw their packages littered on the ground but his family was nowhere to be seen. Panic akin to no other started to well in Haruki's chest as he followed what he could, for several minutes pulling dead-end against dead-end. His heart racing in his chest, Haruki didn't notice he was being tracked until he reached the end of an alley suddenly. 

Turning around, two shifty beings with red eyes and starved looked eyed him up and down. Without hesitation, Haruki pulled the sheathed weapon out. Having an internal debate on if he should draw the blade or not, the teen found himself out of time as the two vampires rushed at him. Not having time to draw his blade, Haruki blocked one vampire only for the other to round on him and pull him off balance as claws sunk into his arm. 

"Shit!" Haruki furrowed his brows as he knew the scent of his blood would now be up in the air. 

"You smell..." The male vampire directly in front of him cooed, "... revoltingly good." 

"You don't mind if we eat you all up, do you?" The female behind him mocked. 

"I should think you'd not," Haruki gritted out as he shifted his weight.

The female lurched forwards before he shot a hard kick to her stomach sending the being skidding back. With swift movements, Haruki allowed himself to draw his sword which glinted in the remaining light. Practice made Haruki's moves commendable, the charging male lost an arm with a quick cut but Haruki almost didn't expect the blood that spurted out of the wound. 

"Haruki?!" The cry of his twin sounded like a faint echo, the brunette risked allowing his sister to know his position and let the vampires know he had company. 

"Haruki? Is that you?" The female asked, her head eerily cracking to the side. 

"No-" Before Haruki could finish the vampire was on the run to a nearby street where Haruki caught sight of his sister's wide eyes. 

Without so much as a thought, his sword was flying through the air and impaled the vampire before she could so much as reach out for his twin. On the other side, Haruki was kicked into an old rotten door by the male vampire before two familiar faces quickly aided him. 

"Three of those things out here," Takuma Ichijo mused after having cut clean through the vampire wanting to kill Haruki, Senri Shiki beside him.

"Though I will say I'm not completely surprised you know how to wield an anti-vampire sword," Takuma offered Haruki a hand up. 

"Can't say I expected to use it," Haruki grumbled as he took the extended hand. 

As soon as the two hands came into contact, Haruki didn't have time to note it was his injured arm before Takuma pulled him up. Though the pain didn't send him down the imbalance of having Takuma let him go too soon made the teen tetter on the broken pieces of wood. 

"I didn't know you got hurt too, Haruki, you and Yuuki had better get those patched up," Takuma spoke with a certain level of force that he wouldn't usually, the look Shiki was shooting him wasn't reassuring either.

Yuuki came charging through with Zero not a second later, the younger twin grabbing the elder in a big hug with Haruki merely pat her head. 

"Is that to say you two got attacked as well?" Haruki mused, noticing the cut Yuuki now had. 

"I'll look into the matter," Takuma smiled before leading the way out of the cramped room with Shiki, "Meanwhile, Yuuki, you wanted to know why we took care of these vampires? Come to the back of the moon dorm at midnight. Don't you want to know the details?"

Zero shot Haruki a confused look as he passed, Haruki wincing at the thought of both Yuuki's and his blood lingering in the air. The trio went their own way, gathering the items the dropped before heading back to the Headmaster.

Haruki had the worse wound, the vampire's nail had ended up cutting deep into his skin but the stubborn teen didn't want Zero to treat the wound nor trusted Yuuki to so, in hopes to avoid Kaien finding out, Haruki treated his own while Kaien looked after Yuuki's smaller cut.

**...**

"My original creations, liver with fried veggies, stewed green veg with meat, mined fish and many others," Kaien cheerily smiled as the four of them sat at the dinner table that same night, "How is it? Nice?"

The room stayed silent. Haruki was too preoccupied with the buzzing in his head and lack of appetite. For the main part of dinner, Haruki didn't say anything and barely ate. Despite Kaien's scolding and Yuuki's best attempt, Haruki couldn't manage to participate due to something he saw not long before they started to eat. Kaname treated Yuuki very special supposedly at the event Takuma had invited them to. He showed off his Pureblood power by healing her wound with a light kiss on a plush chair in front of everyone and it made Haruki's heart freeze.

For every inch that Haruki denied his own feeling to save those of the ones he loved... he really was starting to hurt himself.

A rattling sound drew Haruki back into the conversation, Kaien handing over a packet of blood tablets to Zero. The older teen spoke, addressing Yuuki, "Don't be at a loss, from now on, this will become a daily thing." 

Yuuki made a small sound whereas Kaien picked right up on the tension, 

"Why are you wearing such expressions? Even though these tablets are for restraining bloodthirst, it's actually similar to eating meals..." Kaien's words... Haruki couldn't tell what he aimed to do with them.


	7. Night Six: Night Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, there's some homophobia at the end of this one - just a warning!

Haruki frowned as he stood beside Zero and Yuuki, the former loading his gun in preparation of going to the moon dorms. 

"Wait, Zero!" Yuuki complained, "You shouldn't be accompanying me to the moon dorms with an attack in mind! I'm really grateful for your concern, but we'll be alright. I have Haru-nii... You should go back, Zero."

"If there weren't any problems... I wouldn't have troubled myself," Zero curtly responded.

"From this point on..." Yuuki started as the trio walked up to the boundary wall, "we're in the moon dorms vicinity. As expected, the atmosphere is special..."

A sudden rustle had both Yuuki and Zero drawing their weapons. Haruki merely let out a tired sigh so soft only the vampires were due to notice it.

"Here to welcome us... vampires?" Zero asked as Akatsuki and Aidou appeared beside the two armed prefects. 

"That's right..." Aidou answered, Haruki noting that both vampires were wearing collar shirts under their coats, "Ichijo asked me to or I wouldn't have come."

"Don't always be at odds with my kind," Akatsuki raised his hands in the face of Zero's gun, "so, go back to being a prefect."

Haruki ignored the morbid chatter, walking behind Yuuki with Aidou taking the rear. He had seen what this hoax was thanks to his visions... a damned vampire party. With a small jolt, Haruki realized that it was very likely of Kaname to pull a stunt like this but in front of his peers... confused Haruki. 

"Over here," Akatsuki's voice drew Haruki's attention, "Vice President Ichijo, I brought three people here."

Takuma turned to where Akatsuki pointed the group out, Yuuki and Aidou sharing sparing words. 

"Oh! You came, Yuuki, Haruki and Kiryu-san!" Takuma beamed.

"Tonight is my birthday party!" Takuma cheered, raising a glass, "Isn't it fun?!"

"Well... May I know how old you are?" Yuuki asked with a sweatdrop.

"How old... in terms of human years...? or vampire years...?" Takuma didn't let his attitude falter.

"Vam... vampire...?" Yuuki guessed.

"I'm eighteen already, I'm an adult now..." Takuma smiled before teasing, "So for a present, I'll accept Yuuki-chan's kiss."

Haruki spent his time glancing around, noting that everything was as it seemed in his vision. He was so stuck in his thoughts he didn't notice until the atmosphere changed. 

"It's alright, ask away," Takuma allowed a morbid scene to wash over the group, "Everyone here knows about this but you lot."

"Does that mean that dangerous vampires roaming the streets are uncommon?" Yuuki asked, "Also Ichijo-senpai specifically went there to kill him, right? What exactly was that vampire?" 

"That was an 'Ex-Human vampire," Aidou spoke up, "Very low."

"Yuuki," Takuma called her attention, "In vampire society, those at the top are called Purebloods and a gathering of vampires are called aristocrats. Even though everyone in the night class is a gathering of aristocrats and above... to put it like a pyramid. 'Ex-Human vampires' are even lower than normal vampires. Truth is, they were not dealt with thoroughly."

"That vampire I killed belonged to 'E-Class', something that does not even have a place in the pyramid," Takuma finished.

"'E-Class'?" Yuuki repeated.

"To put it more correctly, it's the 'End-Class', speaking of this Kiryu, you should know this, too. As a member of a vampire hunting family," Aidou spoke up again.

"Ex-Human vampires..." Zero spoke up, shocking Yuuki, "would eventually sink to the level of E-Class... Yuuki, Haruki... Their will would slowly erode until they reach the 'end' or their 'limit' or 'shattering'." 

"That's right..." Takuma confirmed, "They will then have an uncontrollable craving for blood, recklessly attacking humans... because of this, Ex-Human vampire have to be managed by aristocrats and above."

"Manage..." Yuuki glanced at the blonde.

"But occasionally, there'd be a mishap," Takuma went to continue but was cut off.

"Sometimes an Ex-Human would escape from the aristocrat's control and charge straight into human society," Kaname's words hung in the air as people turned to glance at the new speaker.

"I heard today a report that there were three E-Class vampires roaming outside," Kaname explained, "Ichijo and Shiki went to hunt them down. At my order."

"Kaname-senpai!" Yuuki's exclamation went against the vampires honorific of 'sama'.

Yuuki's words fell upon deaf ears, though her sentences were slightly muddled. Haruki took note that the vampires were actually surprised that Kaname showed up to an event and the brunette was surprised, not because he thought Kaname was the most sociable person in the world, but because that means Kaname showed up for Yuuki.

"Yuuki, why didn't you report the matter to Headmaster Cross?" Kaname's words were almost scolding, "As a school prefect, upon hearing Ichijo's words... Coming to a dangerous place like this..."

"I think that simply reporting this matter wouldn't be enough for me," Yuuki spoke up, "Also, I would like to confirm this for myself."

"Yourself... is it?" Kaname ran his fingers through his hair, "Coming to this place, along with Haruki and Kiryu-san..." 

Kaname turned and walked towards a plush loveseat. His next words made both Haruki and Zero turn their heads in different directions for different reasons.

"Yuuki, come sit beside me," Kaname requested. 

"Eh?!" Yuuki blushed.

"Just come," Kaname called.

Haruki rounded on the glares the female vampires cast his twin, facing away from Kaname the elder twin was able to peer out over the crowd to see if any of the students matched those from his visions. None did that he didn't already know.

Haruki knew the scene that was about to play out and had no stomach to witness it again in fear he'd turn green. Zero wasn't about to comment on the anxiousness of the teen's behaviour but definitely took note of it. 

What caught Haruki's unwilling attention, was when Zero quickly approached as Kaname went about slandering the poor teen. As Zero pointed a gun to Kaname's head, his vampire aid Seiren held a hand at Zero's throat ready to kill him had Kaname not defused the situation. 

There was talk, vampires not liking Zero, Kaname reminding Yuuki he was a Pureblood... Haruki was glancing towards the exit every few seconds and it seemed it didn't go unnoticed. 

"Haruki," Kaname's voice made the teen visibly freeze, "You've been awfully quiet throughout all of this."

"I've certainly found the information useful," Haruki raised his eyes to meet Kaname's briefly, "But everything went as expected so, I doubt there's much need for me to stay much longer." 

"You were attacked by two E-Class vampires," Kaname's eyes narrowed, "You could have easily died had Ichijo not found you quick enough."

"Unlike his twin... Haruki didn't freeze up," Zero's voice caught a great deal of attention though it was much less abrasive than usual like he felt like he was speaking out of place.

"Ichijo?" Kaname turned to the nervous blonde.

"You didn't kill the second vampire, Kiryu?" The blonde reply made everyone listening freeze other than Yuuki and Zero.

"I wasn't about to die today," Haruki's gaze was drifting around the room who seemed to regard the perfect in a new light. 

"To have to experience something like that," Kaname's voice was well trained but some could see the minute flare of annoyance in his marron eyes, "I'm truly sorry, Haruki."

"Yeah, well," Haruki's words grew faint before he closed his eyes with a sigh, "I'm gonna take my leave early."

Ignoring Yuuki's single call, Haruki was quick to leave the presence of the vampires. Finding a quiet place a sit was easy for the stressed teen. His thoughts were raging a storm in his head as sharp jolts of pain flooded his senses. 

Just out of the moon dorms, in the gardens lied a pool purely for architectural pleasure. The white concrete that decorated it left a space for Haruki to hide away from anyone if they decided to walk past before he was okay. The ringing in Haruki's ears only complimented the pain in his arm and his bitter heart. The brunette glanced to see if he could sense any vampires approaching before rolling up his sleeve and seeing the bandage was about to start soaking through in blood. Haruki was shocked, he thought he'd done a more decent job than that after having to hide several of Yuuki's wounds in their lifetime. 

The will to even stand in that moment made Haruki slide onto his ass. Sometimes he wished he could see more parts of the future, like Zero rounding the corner in a hurry sweating he was trying so hard to control himself. 

"Crap," Came Haruki's soft comment, allowing the straining Zero to note that the teen was there, "The hell happened? Suppose you're not in the mood to talk though."

Haruki muttered to himself as he walked up to Zero, fully ready to force-feed the vampire a blood tablet with more success than last time. When Haruki rummaged around the discarded blazer of Zero's, he came to the shocking conclusion that Zero had in fact dropped his tablets somewhere.

"Bloody hell, Zero," Haruki groaned in annoyance at the situation, that was until Zero grabbed onto his bandages with a vice grip. 

In the same instant that Yuuki rounded the corner, Haruki saw that Zero coughed up blood and blood tablets in the same instance. 

"How is it possible that they're trying to get you to live off a faulty product - especially in your case?" Haruki's words made Zero's eyes widen. 

"Ever since I attacked you, Yuuki," Zero spoke over the elder twin to the younger, "Whenever night arrives I have to eat these... but it always makes me feel disgusted."

Yuuki ran up to the pair, while Haruki was lost in his own thoughts again, Zero was pulling on the bandages that concealed the brunette's scent for the most part. It wasn't until the cold air hit his arm that Haruki looked down and saw Zero about to bite into his arm, slowly like he was holding on to whatever restraint he could. 

With his body pinned and his main hand out of use, Haruki couldn't even get his sword to hit Zero upside the head. With a speed that confused Haruki, Yuuki had used Artemis to separate the two before launching herself and Zero into the pool due to the fact she needed to use all her body weight to push him in.

Someone in a coat had made it beside Haruki before he teen could pick himself up after landing on his wounded arm. He watched the twin surface before a gunshot rang out. Haruki's blood ran cold as he was able to see the man shoot Zero in the shoulder. 

"Stop right there, vampire," The man drawled with a cigarette hanging at his lips. 

"Sen... sei..." Zero softly spoke.

"Or should I use this gun on my cute student?" The man asked.

Suddenly Zero slumped into Yuuki, pain showing on his features. 

"Even if it's just a light brush the pain is immense because the bullet is imbued with magic arts..." The man paused for a moment, "Zero, even with your craving for blood, you should still retain your awareness... am I not right?"

"You..." The man spoke as Yuuki covered Zero from the aim of the gun, "You're that dimwit hermit's daughter, aren't you? I'm not clear about the relationship between you and Zero... but who are you to determine his life or death?"

"I won't let Zero die!" Yuuki retorted.

"... Even if he degenerates into E-Class?" The man asked.

"I'd think you'd best reconsider killing someone I think of as a brother," Haruki spoke up from silently getting up, his sword drawn and cleaned blade glinting in the moonlight, "I'm not in a forgiving mood."

"Yuuki, Haruki," Zero called out, not before the man tried to aim his gun at Zero again.

Before much more could be said, Haruki was holding the barrel of the gun to the side and point of his blade at the man's neck. The man looked disgruntled at the fact the teen had moved so quickly and was seriously about to hurt him to protect Zero.

"WHY HAS IT TURNED INTO THIS?!" Kaien's voice made Haruki's glare tighten on the man, "THIS IS WHY I SAY I HATE VAMPIRE HUNTERS!"

"Alright, alright," Kaien cried as Haruki and the hunter reluctantly relented their weapons, "How long do you expect a girl to sit in freezing water?"

"Come, hold my hands," Kaien cooed at the pair who pushed themselves up on their own.

"What kind of person... are you?" Yuuki's words made Haruki flicked his gaze back to the hunter.

"Yagari Touga... Vampire Hunter. I was Zero's sensei. Isn't that right, Zero?" Yagari asked.

"Yes," Zero's reply was weak and Haruki felt his hackles rise.

Haruki felt a snap of anger, not that he was able to throw it at anyone at the moment. The heat that had faded out raced back with venomous strength, the brunette's hand found its way to his coat which he pulled tighter around him.

"You really act like the daughter of the dullwit Headmaster," Yagari looked at Yuuki then Haruki, "You, you had the balls to raise a weapon to a hunter?" 

"I had the balls to raise a weapon to someone threatening to hurt people I view as my family," Haruki curtly answered, "I would never hesitate to do so again."

"You were almost bitten by Zero, believe me, I'm doing this for your own good," Yagari countered.

"I think you'll find fate has other ideas," Haruki mindlessly said before starting to walk away.

"Haruki! You still have wounds!" Kaien cried after the teen.

For the first time in a very long time, Haruki completely ignored the fact of his wellbeing and walked away from those he considered family. It wasn't hard to see the teen's facade falling around him, it would only be so long before more caught on. 

Haruki returned to his dorm, surprised to see that his dormmate was awake and looking oddly like he was waiting for him to come in.

"Hey, Haruki," The boy, Ishin, glared up at him with a dreadful look, "Are you gay?"

"What?" The question was the last thing that Haruki wanted to deal with right now.

"Well, for a few nights now, in the morning you've been muttering about some weird shit. Homosexual shit," The raven-haired teen glowered at the brunette. 

"What does my sexuality have to do with anything? It's really late, Ishin," Haruki let out a soft sigh, the heat inside him flickering his temperament. 

"It's just that no of the boys want a faggot in our class, much less sharing a room with one," Ishin's gaze turned sinister before he cornered Haruki.


	8. Night Seven: The Forbidden Act

Haruki and Zero, unknown to the other, didn't show up for classes. Yuuki was unsure who she was more scared for but the classroom gossip did startle her - rumours that her twin was gay. By this point, she knew it to be a fact but who else could have guessed? Haruki was really quiet about everything he did. 

It wasn't until Yori pointed it out, that Ishin had bruises on his knuckles and jaw that Yuuki fled class to find her twin. The sight she saw made fresh tears roll down her face. Huddled under several blankets with the curtains drawn was her twin. 

"Haruki?" Yuuki's voice came out so soft she wasn't sure if he had heard her. 

"Yuu-chan," The hoarse reply had the younger twin running to the bed and shifting through the blankets to find the bruised and tearstained face of her twin. The bruising was light, there was dried blood from his nose and a small cut on his lip. Yuuki found the teen's glasses cracked on the ground a ways from the bed as well as his sword which had scratches along the sheath and the handle now frayed. 

"Was Kaien in today?" The use of the Headmaster's first name made Yuuki even more scared for her twin. 

"No, no, he's not... Oh, Haruki," Yuuki wept for her brother. 

"I'll be out on patrols," Haruki muttered, "Is Zero up and about?"

"No, I'm not sure where he is," Yuuki sadly answered. 

"We'll find him," Haruki winced into a smile, "You need to finish classes. I'll get myself ready during that time."

"Are you going to be okay?" Yuuki's eyes showed that she didn't trust the teen to look after himself.

"I just got my ass beaten, I'll manage once I get over it emotionally," Haruki offered a smile that could rival Yuuki's. 

"Okay... I'll see you later then," Yuuki bid her twin a short farewell before returning to classes.

Haruki let his face pull into a scowl as he recalled the night prior replayed in his mind. He hadn't even seen it coming. He did get the small satisfaction of landing a solid punch to Ishin's jaw but that was nothing compared to what the boy had done to him. It's not like Haruki wanted to get beaten up, but it was against his moral code to raise a hand to a human.

**...**

When Yuuki did see Haruki next, he had the bruises covered with borrowed makeup and the only visible mark was the cut on his lip. He wasn't wearing his glasses either which made Yuuki frown.

"You okay?" Yuuki asked.

"Are you? Waiting on someone in here?" Haruki pointed to the night class classroom.

"Yagari... he's their morals sensei," Yuuki quietly explain.

Haruki didn't even try to hide his laughter until Yuuki shushed him. 

The two decided to wait for the class to be out before asking the hunter questions about Zero's location. Both needed to make sure the teen was okay. 

Soon enough, the hunter left the classroom and glanced at the two waiting twins.

"Were you waiting out here the whole time?" Yagari asked, "I thought you'd have gone to look for Zero."

"... Since you've said that Zero is fine..." Yuuki trailed off, "I figured you're the one at risk of being torn to shreds by the night class."

Haruki snapped his head to the side to hide his chuckle.

"I don't want that happening, considering we're school prefects," Yuuki nudged her twin.

"... What a good kid... but..." Yagari humoured, "Even if you're a good kid, there's nothing you can do. If you really want to see him, go. He's in the guest room in Headmaster Cross' private quarters."

Yuuki didn't hesitate to run off whereas Haruki stood for a moment.

"Who threw the knife at you?" Haruki's bemused gaze made the hunter laugh.

"What's it matter? I should be asking who the hell beat someone like you up," Yagari eyed the teen noting the patches of makeup.

"Heh, I'll just need a room transfer and all will be well. Some glasses might benefit..." Haruki's gaze darted up to Yagari, "I wanted to say something regarding how you treat Zero's condition." 

"Oh?" Yagari's visible brow rose.

"What ways do you know of that could save his condition? Hm?" Haruki made a motion for the two to walk away from the vampires who were still in their classroom. 

"The only way for Zero to be saved is to drink the blood of the Pureblood who bit him," Yagari's words were somewhat a softer tone, implying he had no hope for the situation.

"What did she look like?" Haruki asked, the words leaving his lips before his brain caught up - Yagari saw the boy's eyes widen. 

"She? I thought Zero wasn't talking about the event that openly," Yagari mused, eyeing the teen beside him. Something didn't add up.

"It was an assumption," Haruki smirked, his eyes turning playful, "Thanks for confirming. But really, what did she look like?"

The two stopped in the hall, Yagari eyeing the boy up and down yet again. 

"Take a picture," The teen huffed, his vision unfocused due to the lack of glasses, "I'd like to check on Zero too."

"She's known as 'That Lady'," The hunter grimaced, "From pictures, she had white hair and lavender eyes. Beyond that, who knows."

"I see," Haruki's wine eyes seemed to dance with dangerous content at the information, "Someone is bound to save Zero, even if my twin and I can't."

"What makes you so sure?" The hunter was stumped as to what was up with the kid.

"Intuition," A small smile that seemed out of character spread across the boy's face, "Do you know how to wrap ribs?" 

"Do you think I do?" The hunter snarked. 

"Given your job, yes," Haruki earnestly spoke, "I have full intentions of sweeping my incident under a rug and I can't do that if I have my ribs screaming in protest."

With a grumble, Yagari started towards the infirmary where he set about wrapping the annoying teen's wounds for him.

"You gonna tell me what the hell happened to the bite you were coming at me with?" Yagari asked, brow raised at the dark bruising and awkward cuts that lined the teen's torso. 

"Well, my roommate decided to beat me. Seeing as he was human... I didn't know what to do and he didn't stop," Haruki shrugged like it was normal, "I don't like hitting people and I couldn't pull a sword at a day class student."

"Brat didn't seem to have a problem getting you back," the hunter gruffly said as he went about treating all of the wounds, "You piss him off or something?"

"Hm, somehow, but I do fear the situation isn't quite over yet," Haruki hummed.

"What do you mean?" 

"I'm putting myself out now, but it was over my sexuality of all things," The brunette cast a curious glance to the hunter who kept treating him. 

"Brats," Yagari sighed in exhaustion, "Going this far over something irrelevant to them." 

"You're telling me," Haruki humoured with a glint to his eyes. 

"I'm still telling Cross," Yagari commented as he finished up.

"I don't need him crying his ass off over the matter," Haruki pouted with a glare at the wall.

The hunter eventually bid the teen on his way, the brunette making his way to the guest room where Zero was staying. Upon reaching the doors, from what Haruki's limited senses could give him... It was likely that Zero's vampire side was active but dimming quickly. Muffled voices and sounds told the twin that there were two people inside. 

"... Yuuki..." Haruki's eyes narrowed as his chest felt tight, "You'd better chose the best one for you..."

**...**

Haruki didn't bother with classes the next day, again unaware that Yagari was pulling stunts with Zero. Though the brunette only found out through flickers of visions as he dozed in the living room, Yagari mentioned 'That Lady' to Zero and slipped in a hint that Haruki knew more than what he let on. Yuuki went oblivious to the tip-off... but Zero realized that Yagari meant something. 

It wasn't until the next night that something occurred requiring Haruki's presence not that anyone other than one being wanted him near the scene.

Ichijo had unwillingly dragged Haruki to the moon dorms under two requests - Ichijo Asato's and Kaname Kuran's though the latter really didn't want the teen anywhere near the powerful Aristocrat Senate member. The briefly listed reason for wanting to see the still glasses-less teen was the curt reason for an apology for the events with the two E-Class vampires. A swift vision upon arriving in the moon dorm foyer told the brunette that the elder blonde vampire wanted to do a lot more than talking to him as the phantom pains run down the same injured arm that was nearing healed. 

Seeing all the vampires dressed formally whereas Haruki was slapped in his uniform with his prefects' armband being his only comfort in the matter as well as the sword in his coat. After Takuma had abandoned the only human in the room to greet Kaname as he descended the stairwell. While the Pureblood reassured his friend he wanted to be there, Haruki was looking for somewhere in the room that could hide him better due to his lack of vision and nerves swelling in his stomach... it wasn't a reassuring thought that the other aristocrats were sending him glances that read as nervous for him. 

Kaname was quick to approach the teen who was masking his fear with expert practice. The Pureblood glanced over the brunette who's vision was dancing across him.

"You still haven't received your new glasses, Haruki?" Kaname's words were soft so as to not interrupt the idle chatter. 

"Not yet..." Haruki gazed at the slightly taller man before his brows furrowed, "I'm surprised I'm here though."

"As am I," Kaname quietly agreed with a severe look crossing his wine eyes.

The wind pushed against the double doors before the slammed open, in walked a male vampire dressed in formal clothing with a black coat-like cape billowing around him. He had the same colour blonde in his hair that Takuma did, though his man had ice-cold eyes in a blue shade.

"Kuran-sama," The blonde greeted, "As expected, Pureblood's are different from Aristocrats. Even if your whole body is stained with blood, you still won't be tainted... Just like the everlasting fragrance of flowers..."

Ichijo Asato also known as Ichio and Takuma's grandfather. The vampire certainly held an aura of importance and authority to him, not to mention the overly casual way he spoke to Kaname. As the elder vampire took hold of Kaname's hand, Haruki sweatdropped as the room's tension grew. He couldn't relate to shit being a human and all.

"This overflowing youth... strength and beauty..." Ichio was laying it on thick, "I earnestly hope, that one day I'll be able to share in some of your incomparable blood."

"Kaname-sama!" Ruka's voice rung out as she pulled Kaname's hand back, Aidou doing the same for Ichio.

"Look at this," Ichijo pulled away, his eyes darting to Haruki for the first time but not staying, "I'm grateful for such a lively welcome... But I only came to visit my adorable grandson and the prefect that I inconvenienced. So there is no need for everyone to be so overcautious."

Haruki felt his brow twitch at the mention of his first murder being an 'inconvenience'. 

"Ichio," Kaname's voice broke some of the growing tension, "Seeing you so healthy is most important." 

"That time when you rejected me from becoming your guardian, it began from that day, didn't it... Kaname-sama..." Ichio's words were quickly confusing the poor human seeing as he didn't know much of anything regarding Kaname's past in vampire society. 

"Because I didn't wish to be spoiled..." Kaname somewhat teased the man.

"I'm sorry, Kaname-sama," Ruka spoke, "But..."

"This joke has gone too far..." Aidou didn't stop when Takuma approached him, "Do you know that drawing blood from a Pureblood is a vampire's greatest taboo!" 

Before Aidou could get his threat out, Kaname slapped the teen. Seeing as Haruki was close to Aidou originally, he was able to hear what Kaname said.

"You forgot to keep it cool," the Pureblood scolded. 

"It's because of Kaname-sama's presence here," Ichio called attention back to him, "That I was able to let my grandson here at the Academy without any worries."

"My lord," Ichio addressed Kaname, bowing onto a knee and kissing Kaname's hand.

Haruki would see flying cats by the time he'd understand vampire politics at this rate despite his best efforts. Well, that was until all eyes were on him and his self conscious skyrocketed. 

"Haruki Cross, I believe?" The elder vampire suddenly turned to the teen.

"Yes, sir," Haruki didn't have the first clue as to how to address the man given he was only human. 

"Might you show me around the school while we talk?" Ichio's words caused the vampires in the room to tense as Haruki felt his fingers twitch, "Being a prefect at such a school... I have some questions."

"Of course, Sir," Haruki's words left his mouth as a polite smile found it's way into his face despite the feelings in the back of his mind. 

Haruki forced his body to move, escorting the Aristocrat to the door all the while under every other vampire's morbid gaze. Perhaps the fluctuation of annoyance in Kaname's eyes wouldn't have made sense if Haruki didn't know one probable outcome that was awaiting him and he sent a look over his shoulder before shutting the doors to the moon dorms. 

"You're one of the adopted twins belonging to Kaien Cross then?" Ichio started, walking at a very casual pace with the teen.

"Yes, my twin Yuuki and I are two of three prefects here," Haruki calmly explained.

"He taught you how to use that sword?" Ichio gestured to the weapon in his coat. 

"Yes, it's proved to be most useful in saving my life," Haruki softly added. 

"The three vampires that attacked you... reports of your actions have gotten around. Not only does the vampire council, the Senate, know but the Vampire Hunting Association too," Ichio explained.

"Ichijo-san," Haruki started only to be cut off - "Call me Ichio."

"Ichio-san, I appreciate the gesture of seeking me out but surely this isn't a new occurrence?" 

"You're right. Good to see you have your wits about you," The vampire commented before stopping and looking the teen up and down, "There is another reason."

Before Haruki could get another word out, in a sweeping wind the two changed locations. The elder vampire set the teen on his feet in the middle of the school's forestry. Haruki took note that the wind was likely blowing away from the night dorms so no one was liable to save him if things went south. 

"There were some people of mine in the area nearby, the decision to report a curious matter has caught my attention," Ichio mused, his eyes icy, "Do you know much about vampires and their blood? How scent works?"

"N- No? I can't say it's come up in conversation," Haruki felt his brow twitch despite his efforts. Did he look like he'd know?

"How should I explain it...?" Ichio closed the small gap between the two, Haruki being pressed into a tree, "Your scent as is... smells like cocoa and rose... an alluring combination. It's no surprise two E-Class vampires attacked you."

"Is... that a compliment or something?" Haruki quietly asked, not knowing what to do with the information.

"A compliment, seeing as you smell delicious," Ichio's eyes seemed to glow in delight at the unnerved expression before confidence grew in its place, "That in itself is not worth a report. The sweet scent of vanilla that comes directly from your blood is an oddity."

Trying to get the teen intimidated again, Ichio pressed his fingers against the healing cut on the boy's lip. Ignoring the wince that slipped past the brunette, the vampire pulled at the cut until fresh blood rolled down his lip slightly.

"Typically ones blood smells and tastes as they do, in your case cocoa and roses, but this vanilla scent... it something that is only found in rare vampires. Powerful vampires," Ichio grabbed onto the almost healed arm that Haruki had gotten clawed, "So what is this unique scent doing in human blood?"

With slow actions, Ichio rolled up the teen's sleeve before pulling the bandages away. The small indents with scabs on them made the elder frown.

"It would be wise to keep this information away from Kuran," Ichio's words made Haruki raise a brow, "He is a Pureblood and despite all the restraint to his name... blood like this screams for every vampire that smells it to consume it. Kuran is no different, only if he bit you... your mortality would fade." 

Suddenly Ichio had Haruki's arm pulled up, still pinning the teen to the tree while he held onto the limb. Haruki knew from his vision this was where the man would bite him so he decided to ask his remaining question.

"Why does the scent attract vampires?" 

"In typical terms, with powerful vampires, it's very hard to dampen their powers even if they will it. The scent of their blood a call to their peers to help calm their storm or release it in means of pleasure," The vampire didn't need to elaborate but the filter on Haruki's mouth seemed to vanish.

"Wait, so it's like a sex thing?!" The horrified look on the teen made the vampire chuckle a deep sound that caused the outrage on the boy to vanish.

"Have you ever been bitten by a vampire, Haruki?" Ichio's words hung like a fog in the air. 

"No, never," Haruki calmly stated, his eyes locked with the ice blue ones belonging to Ichio.

"You explain this to me, for curiosities sake," Ichio spoke before running his tongue along the boy's arm.

At the touch, feelings flooded Haruki's senses. The heat bubbled under his skin as did excitement and fear. This was something he could stop, he knew Ichio wouldn't bite him if he told Kaname due to the strain that would put between things. But the chance to have an explanation to the heat, the feelings and the heat that crawled it's way up the teen's neck to his ears. 

Without so much as a second glance, Ichio sunk his fangs into Haruki's skin. The brunette hardly felt the pain bar for a slight wince before the heat consumed part of his mind that listened to reason. Ichio, though he wouldn't admit it to the teen he was drinking from, was in awe at the taste of the human's blood. For while there was the tender taste of cocoa the power of the rich flavour to the boy's blood was unspeakably rare. It was more addictive than what the elder had guessed, the red hue over his eyes unwilling to fade as he felt the scarcely known feeling of desires and craving started to trickle into his mind. 

This blood was exactly like those cursed with too much power for their bodies - only human. One glance at the poor teen was all it took for a good portion of Ichio's awareness to sink to the back of his mind, the vampire's red eyes meeting wine that was hazed over as the teen's face took a heavy pink flush. They both could guess as much that if someone didn't pull their head out of the water, they'd likely regret whatever outcome was going to befall them. But, be it his age or his curiosity, Ichio wasn't that eager to pull away himself.

Haruki, on the other hand, was somewhere between caving to the heat that swallowed him and removing himself from the situation for his body screamed at him it was wrong. All in all, the brunette's brain didn't catch up before a hand was running along his side, the feeling of the vampire's fangs left his arm before said limb was held above his head. 

"This... is the effect of powerful blood. We called it Cursed Blood, due to its nature to take everything even if the bearer is unwilling in the soul," Ichio's words were strained, the proximity between the two confused Haruki as he tried to make use of the information he has been told.

Any coherent thought vanished the second Ichio lifted the hem of his vest and shirt up to reveal his abdomen. The vampire lifted the teen with ease, a leg used to keep him in place as he leant in and bit down hard on the brunette's hip. Haruki jolted in shock, he hadn't seen this coming and flushed a brilliant colour at how the vampire had positioned him. The shock seemed to be enough to flare up his instincts and they screamed that this was a terrible idea and that he should call it and hope the vampire left him be. 

"Y- You made your point," Haruki gritted out, his body responding when he didn't want it too and the vampire was in no better position. 

"Consider becoming a vampire or a hunter," Ichio's words confused Haruki before a tongue licked the blood off his lip, "Do not speak of this to anyone, I will take you for myself if you do."

"I still need to speak to my grandson, if you don't mind," Ichio's words faded into the wind as the vampire left Haruki alone against a tree.

The teen was left to drop from the height the vampire had held him at, handing harshly on his butt. With a wince and glance at the two bite wounds decorating his body, Haruki went about rewrapping the old bandage on his arm to hide the wounds before tucking his shirt back in.

"Right, note to self... Don't bleed in front of vampires again..." Haruki muttered before walking back to the school grounds.


	9. Night Eight: The Lord of the Moon Dormitories

Upon finding himself again, Haruki is met with his flustered twin. 

"Ah, Haruki! You can come with me!" Yuuki beamed before pulling her pissed twin with her.

"Pray tell, we're not going to the moon dorms?" Haruki felt his eye twitch as he knew that was right where Ichio was. 

"The Headmaster sent me to make sure things were okay!" Yuuki chimed.

"Fucking brilliant," Haruki cursed, making sure his twin couldn't hear the swear. 

"- A friendship built in the basis of hypocritical peace," Ichio's words hung in the air for Takuma.

"Cross Academy is peaceful!" Yuuki spoke up as soon as they hit the room with Haruki looking straight like he'd rather die than be here.

"Yuuki-chan?!" Takuma gasped, ignoring Haruki altogether. 

"So please make a contribution this time too... was what Headmaster Cross had said..." Yuuki trailed off awkwardly, "Ichijo-senpai's grandfather, right?"

"I'll definitely question Headmaster Cross on this..." Ichio spoke, "Is it true that an active duty vampire hunter came into school ground some time ago?"

"The Headmaster seems to want to clarify this matter with you," Zero's voice made Haruki pull a face of displeasure, "He urged me to hurry and bring you there."

"... Zero, is it alright for you to come out?" Yuuki asked and Haruki huffed at her choice of words.

"Another thicked-skinned man, Cross'," Ichio spoke, "Forget it. Lead on, I'll find myself out. Ah, Haruki, it might be worth informing my grandson of our discovery but keep in mind what I've said."

The room fell silent for a moment, three pairs of eyes looking through Haruki who's jaw hung open in a very irritating way. 

"Wait, Zero! I'll go too!" Yuuki called after the vampire.

"Wait, Yuuki-chan!" Takuma cut her off and grabbed her arm, "Did anything happen between you and Kaname?"

"Nothing..." Yuuki looked bewildered and nervous as the wrap about her neck showed, "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing much, really," Takuma sighed, "It's just that Kaname doesn't confine in my with his worries... I thought that if it's Yuuki, you'd know something about it." 

"That..." Yuuki looked down, "I didn't even know that Kanama-senpai was a Pureblood, I really don't know anything at all... Do you know anything, Haruki?"

"Hell if I know," Haruki muttered, "Sometimes there's just stuff you can't tell people."

Yuuki's gaze snapped to her twin at the heavy tone he took, the look in his eyes distant as he had a lot of information to consider and review in his mind.

"Weren't you... both close to Kaname before?" Takuma's words made the twins look up at him, "You probably know the Kaname that we don't know."

"In saying that..." Haruki spoke for his twin looked lost in her memories, "I distrusted Kaname for a long time and there's no doubt in my mind that time has changed him as it has us."

The look in Haruki's eyes was sharp, severe and cautionary. His twin looked up at him noticing that again she felt like she didn't know her twin anymore. 

"Yeah... You're one to talk," Yuuki tried to tease but the humour in her voice fell flat. 

"Ichijo, can we talk privately per your grandfather's suggestion? Why he wants to you know baffles me," Haruki rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure, we can go to my room," Takuma offered which Haruki nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Yuuki," Haruki's words were distant and for the first time, Yuuki noticed the weight he carried in his eyes.

Haruki followed Takuma who joyfully pointed out rooms that the brunette was able to commit to memory. Takuma slowed for a step as they passed Kaname's room, well rather he pointed it out before they continued on. Shiki was inside the room, giving the two a miffed look before agreeing to leave and see Toya. 

Takuma seated Haruki in one of the chairs in the room before sitting on his bed and waiting for brunette to start speaking.

"I really don't know why Ichio-san wants me to say this to you, given I know who you'll want to tell..." Haruki trailed off before a spark took his eyes, "What's the relation between Kaname and Ichio-san?"

"Their relation?" Takuma raised a brow as if it were obvious, "Tense?" 

"Would your grandfather advise me not to speak to Kaname something he likely should, at least, be made aware of?" Haruki's eyes shone with innocence towards the ideas of the powerful vampires and Takuma had to wonder what happened in the short time that the two left. 

"If you think Kaname should know about it, I'd tell him. Like with Yuuki-chan, Kaname cares a great deal for the two of you," Takuma tried to suggest only to get a bitter look in return.

"He cares about Yuuki for obvious reasons," Haruki's tone sounded like he was forcing a huge edge off it, "I'm just her twin. That's beside the point because the information I gained throws me a curveball." 

"Go on..." Takuma hesitantly said as Haruki looked like he'd rather be anywhere else. 

"My blood," At his words, Takuma's brows raise, "Apparently it has... special? Properties?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean according to Ichio I have Cursed Blood, as he called it," Haruki's brows furrowed and Takuma's shot a tad higher.

"Wait, that doesn't make sense!" Takuma was on his feet in confusion, "Only vampires can have that - powerful vampires like Purebloods. Not humans nor Ex-Human vampires?!"

"Hell if I know what it means, that just what the old dude found out when he got reports of the smell of my blood," Haruki huffed, "You should know, you smelt it too."

At his words, Takuma froze stiff, a glance towards the younger was all it took for the realization to sink into the blonde's eyes. 

"Vanilla..." The vampire trailed off, eyes not moving off Haruki before he walked up to him.

The brunette stood up and stood to the side, Takuma's eyes followed the action curiously.

"How did he prove this himself?" Takuma, for the jolly idiot he portrayed, wasn't dumb, "He didn't hurt you, did he?" 

"Hurt me?" Haruki's tone wavered as if to show his stress over the situation, "My tongues tied over the matter... I can't risk his words coming true. Yet, he asked me to tell you? What the hell is the old ass bugger's plan?!"

Takuma looked surprised for a few reasons, the polished Haruki swearing like it was going out of fashion and the fact his grandfather had threatened a human. The blonde walked right up to the human and examined his neck, Haruki protesting as the cold touch irritated him. Upon finding nothing Takuma decided to try one more place and pulled up both of the teen's wrists before examining them.

"He didn't bite you?" Takuma asked, suspense rolling off the vampire. 

Suddenly, before Takuma could process what he saw, Haruki was falling into his chest. Takuma held the boy in shock for a long moment before worry and dread started to fill his chest. There was no way it was anemia as Takuma could sense that Haruki was still well and able to function beforehand... What was it that he had seen briefly before the brunette collapsed. 

Realizing that he had an unconscious Prefect in his arms, Takuma let out a shrill of panic before lying the teen on his bed and nervously making his way to Kaname's door. Takuma knocked on the said door before poking his head in with sweat dripping down his brow. 

"Takuma?" Kaname's voice was soft, unknowing the situation the vampire had on his hands, "Is something wrong?"

"Well," Takuma winced realizing he didn't know how much he could say without getting Haruki in trouble with his grandfather, "Haruki returned to speak with me on my grandfather's request..."

"And?" Kaname's full attention dropped onto Takuma, a bitter smile lingering on the blonde's mind as he thought about how Haruki regarded the way Kaname treated him.

"He fell unconscious suddenly," Takuma spoke softly, "Something... flickered with his eyes before he fainted."

Kaname sat up but didn't move for a moment, suddenly looking at Takuma with severe eyes.

"Bring him here for me, I still have more questions for you," Kaname held his ever passive tone but there was a worry in his eyes.

Takuma quickly complied, passing a confused set of vampires as he carried the brunette into the Dorm President's room. Kaname was up by the window when Takuma entered the room again, the serious look hadn't left the Pureblood's eyes. 

"What happened between Haruki and Ichio?" Kaname's words made Takuma glance at the poor kid. 

"It seemed there was something I missed that evening when Haruki got hurt by the E-Class vampires..." Takuma took a quick inhale to calm his racing mind, "His blood's scent... was like vanilla." 

Kaname's eyes widened a great deal, startling the Aristocrat as he rarely saw his friend so expressive. 

"Has anyone bitten him?" The quick words made Takuma look back to the teen before him on Kaname's sofa. 

"Not that I know of, I checked his neck and wrists before he fainted," Takuma quickly added, "He didn't confirm or deny being bitten."

"I wasn't allowed to say," Haruki's words were strained and caught both men's attention. 

The human before them couldn't even open his eyes let alone move and it seemed he'd quickly given up trying. Kaname held his chin in thought as he processed what had happened.

"Did Ichio tell you not to speak to me about this?" Kaname's words caused a small huff from the boy. 

"What do you think," Haruki gritted, "Hell if I know what to do..."

Kaname frowned at Haruki's choice of words but let it be for the time being. 

"Cursed Blood, huh?" Kaname's eyes roamed the teen's body before flickering up to Takuma's, "Did he get a chance to mention anything else?"

"No, but it does seem Ichio is threatening him about something," Takuma glanced out the window, "I'd assume he didn't want you to know."

"Then he knows nothing of what he speaks about," Kaname's words held such a bitter tone that caused Takuma and Haruki to slightly flinch. 

"Takuma, you may go. I'll have this sorted and speak with you later," Kaname slowly walked up to Haruki as the blonde unwillingly left. 

"Ichio bit you, didn't he?" Kaname's words were more of a statement than a question.

With limp movements that made it hard for Haruki to show what he wanted, the teen picked at the cuff of his right sleeve. Kaname followed the hint and rolled up the sleeve to show the bandage turning red slowly. 

"This is where you got hurt the other day?" Kaname asked.

"... Yes."

Kaname unrolled the bandage and the scent of cocoa and roses filled the air before the sickly sweet smell of vanilla washed over the Pureblood.

"He bit you rather deep," Kaname mused, a tad surprised Ichio would do this, "Is that all he did?"

"..." Haruki's silence concerned the Pureblood further.

"My hip," the response was barely above a whisper.

Kaname tugged at the teen's shirt before it pulled free of his pants. Riding the shirt up, the bite mark came into perfect view. Almost deeper than the first set on Haruki's arm.

Not that Haruki could see much other than a messy haze, no glasses and his head throwing him for a loop, but he swore he saw rage so brilliant in Kaname's eyes that they glowed red. The sound of a short crack followed the rage in the Pureblood's eyes before the older being took a step back and forced Haruki into sleep until he could collect his thoughts. 

"Everythings progressing much quicker than it should..." Kaname muttered, his eyes raking over the sleeping twin, "What are you hiding from me, Haruki? Or should I say... how much?"

**...**

When Haruki opened his eyes next, his head swam and he felt like he was underwater. The room he was in was hardly familiar and there was a sore spot in his hip where an object lay. Without much coherent thought, Haruki shifted the box that was in his pocket and threw it to the floor so he could remain comfortable. 

"What's this you're throwing around?" Kaname's voice stunned the brunette to the point he forced his body up with shock.

"... It has my name on it?" Kaname was holding a small box, worn and undoubtedly stained with his blood, after all, it was on his right side when he was attacked after buying it. 

"... It's for you... I guess," Haruki felt heat crawl up his ears, his mind not wanting to think about much of anything. 

"Cufflinks? They're beautiful," Kaname's words made the teen flush slightly before snapping his head to the side trying to see where he was, "Thank you, Haruki."

"Where am I? What happened after..." Haruki's brows furrowed for a moment before the thought came back, "Ichio-san..." 

"Yes, Ichio..." Kaname frowned openly and placed a hand on Haruki's head, "He bit you and triggered a rare condition in your blood." 

"Wha-?" Haruki floundered for words, Kaname openly explaining something to him shocked him.

"Did you expect me to hide it?" Kaname smiled, "I would have liked to protect you for longer, but if vampires can smell it now... You'd probably be able to see through my powers." 

"So... I have Cursed Blood? Even as a human?" Haruki tried to pull information out of what Kaname was giving him but his mind wasn't about to process more. 

"That's right, it didn't appear until now seeing as you're just becoming an adult. Still a bit early if I might add," Kaname let out a small sigh, "I didn't expect Ichio to be the first to react to it though. That is a bit annoying." 

Kaname sat beside Haruki as the teen had pushed himself into a sitting position. The slightly taller vampire wrapped an arm around Haruki's shoulder who merely sent the older a curious look.

"You're almost an adult now Haruki, Yuuki and you aren't kids anymore..." Kaname seemed sombre at the thought, "Do you like anyone?" 

"Huh?" The dumb answer of Haruki made him look at the Pureblood like he'd lost his mind.

"Do you love anyone, Haruki?" Kaname chuckled at the reaction. 

"L- Love?" Haruki felt his throat go dry, "I mean, I guess I have a childish crush." 

"Oh?" Kaname perked up, his deep wine eyes glancing into similar ones, "Who might it be?"

"It'll never work," The reply came all too quickly out of Haruki's mouth before he winced as the cut on his lip pulled.

"Why not?" Kaname made to look at Haruki's lip before the boy before him stunned him silent.

"Because you're in love with Yuuki." 

Silence so still that Haruki had too long to realize he had said without thinking. The Pureblood could tell by the sheer panic in the teen's eyes that he had no intention to let his secret slip but here he was. 

"That's awkward... what came over me?" Haruki muttered, pulling away from Kaname's still frozen hands. 

"You...?" Kaname's word was soft like he was talking to the angry child that Haruki had been.

"I haven't even told Yuuki that," Haruki sighed before pinching his nose, "No one's supposed to bloody know." 

"Why?" Kaname's voice held the same tone, Haruki not daring to meet the vampire's eyes, "Why would no one need to know?"

"What?" Haruki let out a small scoff as if it were obvious, "For a fact that I'm gay is bad enough not to mention the hell I'd get for falling for a vampire from Zero."

Haruki tried to cover up what he really thought about the situation with a dry laugh.

"You don't want to admit you like men?" Kaname's kind tone surprised the younger.

"I did just get beaten for it," Haruki bitterly spoke, "To think humans care more about things like that compared to vampires - I'm assuming."

Kaname stayed silent for a moment before asking, "How did they find out if you weren't speaking about it?"

"Sleeptalking, of all things. Didn't even know I talked in my sleep," Haruki grumbled, getting sick of the private conversation, "Are we done with this? I don't like the whole one-sided feelings crap."

"Language," Kaname tutted before glancing over the teen, "And who said it was one-sided?"


	10. Night Nine: The Late Arrival

Haruki could have sworn he'd heard wrong, going as far to repeat what Kaname said.

"Who said it was-!" Haruki gave the vampire before him a hell of a look, "Don't confuse me! My head's already swimming." 

"What's confusing about it?" Kaname pulled at a strand of Haruki's hair, "I do have feelings towards you too." 

"What about Yuuki?" Haruki's words were calm but Kaname could see the pain the teen tried to hide. 

"... I have feelings for both of you," Kaname's answer was honest, complicated but honest. 

"Fucking triangles," Haruki hunched over as his head started to pound. 

"What did I say about language?" Kaname softly reminded as he rubbed Haruki's back, "You should get some rest, we'll talk after." 

"Don't wanna rest," Haruki muttered, his childish self peaking out, "Too much to think about now. Not like I didn't before." 

"Oh? Then what's on your mind?" Kaname gaze bore into Haruki's soul.

"Vampires," The brunette's curt reply made Kaname raise a brow, "Vampires and this school... Zero, he's gonna get worse before he gets better." 

Kaname didn't respond, didn't process that Haruki might know about 'That Lady' and that he'd race into danger to protect those dear to him. Though really, by this point due to his twin's nature one could guess Haruki was just as reckless. 

"You don't have anything to worry about, Haruki," Kaname reached out and put his hand on the teen's head, "I'll make sure you and Yuuki stay safe."

"That's..." Haruki sighed, a look of irritation crawled across his face, "I just want my twin safe but, like me, she tends to run towards danger." 

"Rest now, Haruki," Kaname's words followed the man pulling the teen into him where he forced the brunette into another sleep.

**...**

The next day, when Haruki was finally allowed to go back to school, the elder twin noticed that the gap between himself and Yuuki had grown for his twin tried to use the same typical greetings but failed. Kaien had finally set up a single room for him in the sun dorms, promptly cuddled him into a fit not to mention Isshin was kicked out of the school, as well as replacing the lense in his glasses so Haruki was grateful for the bed and being able to see. At lunch, Haruki ran into Yuuki. Together, the pair ended up finding out the Zero was leaving the school ground suddenly without warning.

"Where is planning to go? Skipping this afternoon class!" Yuuki huffed, "Oh no, he's not running away from home is he?"

"I wouldn't-" Haruki's words got cut short as his twin pulled him with her.

"Let's go make sure he's okay!" Yuuki whisper-yelled before pulling Haruki a long way.

Upon seeing where Zero had stopped, and sensing the vampire inside, a realization hit Haruki. Zero came from a vampire hunting family, it would make sense for him to do the same... but, was this his first time killing an E-Class vampire or even an Ex-Human vampire? Haruki didn't like the weight killing one left on his shoulders so what would Zero feel... Killing something the same kind he is.

Suddenly, Yuuki ducked out from behind a wall only to see Shiki and Toya. Haruki was pulled out too with an annoyed look plastered on his face. 

"Shiki-senpai, Toya-senpai... Why are two members of the night class here?" Yuuki tilted her head.

"Two prefects..." Shiki noted.

"The vampire?" Haruki asked, glancing up to where said being was standing in a window ledge.

"Oh? His comrades? Unfortunately, I'm taking care of something right now," The vampire called down, "Are you perhaps intending to take my desert away from me? That's not good..."

"You can't do such a thing!" The vampire yelled as it jumped down to the group's level, "It's my amusement for later!"

"You..." Yuuki drew Artemis as the vampire glared her down, "You intend to fight me?"

"Like hell," Haruki scoffed before glancing at Toya only to see Shiki gone. 

"You're in my way," Shiki gently pushed Yuuki back.

Haruki's eyes widened at the sight of blood trickling from the cut Shiki gave himself as it defied gravity. Clearly, under the Aristocrat's control, his blood turned into a whip that he lashed out at the lower vampire with. 

"Oops?" Shiki mused as the vampire fled, "He got away."

"What are you doing?" Toya scoffed, "Go after him quick."

"I don't find chasing fun," Shiki rebutted.

"Just go after him," Toya resigned as Yuuki made towards the building. 

Haruki jogged after his sister, drawing his sword in the process as he knew full well thus far only he and Shiki were capable of killing the vampire. As the twins were walking, a hand suddenly reached up and grabbed Yuuki's foot. 

"Hello," The vampire greeted, "I'm-"

Haruki grabbed the sheathed weapon from his coat and brought the end down on the vampire's hand.

"Ah! That hurts!" The vampire roared before pulling the sword down the hole in extension taking Haruki down. 

"Bastard!" Haruki spat before he slammed into the ground unceremoniously. 

Shortly after, Yuuki fell into her twin's arms as Zero pointed his gun at the vampire. Haruki ignored the pain that trickled around his head after a piece of rubble had caught it but not hard enough to make it bleed. 

"Don't touch her... with those dirty hands of yours..." Zero growled at the vampire who he stood on, "This is the end."

"Zero, why!" Yuuki cried as she tried to push out of her twin's arms. 

"Yuuki!" Zero called back, "I won't let you stop me... I was given an order. For the crime of continuously killing people for the purpose of a vampire act... I'm going to enforce discipline on you."

"Oh, man..." The vampire lost all his fight, "I got caught. At least I don't have to keep killing people now." 

Yuuki clutched a hand to her mouth as Zero fired a round into the vampire's head. Zero fell to his knees upon killing the creature and while Yuuki told him he did a good thing, all Haruki done was place a hand on the teen's shoulder. 

"Hey, prefects," Toya called out from upstairs, "We picked up this girl over here, but what are we going to do? She's still alive..."

Haruki ignored whatever Yuuki was saying to glance out the window subtly. He somewhat locked eyes with a crow before he made his vision flicker past into the trees. He couldn't quite have who he saw know he was watching just yet.

**...**

Soon enough the trio found themselves rounding up the day class girls again. Haruki was pestered none stop for missing out on so much class, what with all that had happened recently.

During Zero's glare of doom and Yuuki's inability to save herself, Haruki could only watch on from his swarm as Aidou caused more problems for Yuuki until Zero saved her. 

After the chaos, Headmaster Cross had asked for both Yuuki and Haruki to be present for something. Yuuki started off the conversation asking about Zero coming from a hunter family before Kaien caught the twin's attention.

"Anyway, there's a favour I want to ask the two of you," Kaien smiled at the two, "I want you to show a new student around."

"A... New student?" Yuuki repeated while Haruki hid his itching smirk.

"Yep, she was actually supposed to be admitted her earlier but she was in poor health," Kaien picked at paperwork, "She was staying in a villa in the mountains till now."

A knocked at the door drew their attention.

"Ah-ha! She must be ready!" Kaien smiled, "Come in!"

A small woman with silvery hair and lavender eyes smiled softly as she walked in wearing a night class uniform. Haruki's eyes widened slightly as he immediately sensed she was a strong vampire, an Aristocrat, and was very familiar from his visions as the one to kiss him.

"What... a night class student?!" Yuuki gasped at the girl. 

"She's Maria Kurenai, Kurenai-san, this is my daughter Yuuki and her twin Haruki."

"Nice to meet you!" Yuuki quickly greeted.

"Welcome to Cross Academy, Kurenai-san," Haruki greeted in a tone he'd usually take with the day class fangirls. 

"What delicious looking twins... healthy too," Kurenai started quietly. 

"Hey!" Kaien called out with a light scolding, "That's a taboo phrase in the Academy!" 

"I'm sorry," Kurenai apologized with a cute smile, "Nice to meet you, Yuuki-san, Haruki-san."

With a serene smile at the girl, Haruki took the lead to get the trio out of the room before Yuuki took over. Haruki wasn't one for much idle chatter and Yuuki knew that so she ending up going off on spiels about places in the school why Kurenai and Haruki shared light-hearted smiled at Yuuki's antics. The younger twin was showing Kurenai the library and night class classroom when Kurenai turned towards the two.

"Is there something wrong?" Haruki softly asked.

"Yuuki-san, Haruki-san..." Kurenai pouted, "I'm actually scared, being admitted. You would believe that? ... A vampire who becomes ill easily would... probably be exceeded from them."

Yuuki cast a nervous and stunned look at Kurenai. Haruki let out a small sigh and took up the front, placing a hand on the girl's head making sure not to hit her bun. 

"Yuuki-san doesn't believe me!" Kurenai pouted further. 

"Eh! N- No, I was just surprised!" Yuuki quickly defended, "Um, but I think you'll be fine. Both the class President and Vice President are nice people. And..." 

Yuuki took the girl's hands in hers, "If you have problems you can tell us or the Headmaster! Be assured, Maria-san!" 

Suddenly Maria lept from Haruki's head pat to give Yuki a hug. Haruki didn't allow for the girl's to see his eyes narrow before the lavender-eyes girl was clinging to his arm.

"I'm sure Haruki-san will scold the vampires into place," Kurenai smiled at the two, "Thank you... I love people like you two."

Haruki allowed the vampire to cling to his arm, the small girl seemed more than happy to. Soon enough the girl separated from the twins to join the class. Yuuki and Haruki walked around in hopes of finding Zero.

The two found him leaning against a tree, Yuuki approached him at a quicker pace than Haruki who casually walked along behind. 

"Zero!" Yuuki called while hitting the teen's arm, "What are you doing?! Skipping class?!" 

"Ouch! What, all of a sudden-" Zero was cut off.

"By the way, I heard from the Headmaster that the girl you saved a while ago is fine now, her memories are going to be entirely erased," Yuuki smiled up at the teen, "You're relieved, right?"

"Not really..." Zero sighed, "It's not like I went hunting that Level-E to save someone. My will has nothing to do with it anyways..."

"Zero," Haruki chipped in, "I'm not fond of that outlook on the situation."

"If you're the one who says it..." Yuuki started, "... Then I'm okay with that. But, you're always taking everything in alone. You don't feel like learning either. That's why you were alone this time too, right? Haruki's doing the same..."

"Who do you think would be worried the most... if you suddenly disappeared from the Academy?" Yuuki's words made Haruki see another flicker of a vision. 

In this vision, Haruki was in a faintly familiar room but was cuffed at the wrists to chains. Following the chains up, the teen could see he was chained to the posters of a bed to which he was lying on with his shirt wide open. Purple rose petals littered the sheets and himself as his glasses rested on the dresser as well as the rest of his uniform. His shoes were presumably by the bed but it was hard to see given it was from his own perspective this time. 

When Maria Kurenai opened the door and offered a chilling smile at him before dancing over, Haruki felt a twinge of the heat his blood condition made him feel as she walked up to the bed and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. 

"Sorry, I forgot you don't like those from me," She giggled with a bright smile, "But I can offer you some relief in this form."

The Aristocrat's eyes glowed a blood red before she leant down and bit into his wrist. The heat didn't build as much as it had when Ichio bit him but it was still swirling against the surface - the storm has hidden and Kurenai offered a small giggle of amusement at the lack of obvious reaction. 

Haruki blinked to see the same girl walking towards them.

"Kurenai-san, is something wrong?" Haruki spoke up, wearily glancing from behind the opposite side of the tree. 

"I guess I took it too far..." Kurenai held her hair in front of her face, "No one likes me now."

Haruki walked over to the vampire, noting that Zero was about to pull his gun on the Aristocrat. 

"Zero, calm down," Haruki called as he stood between the two, Zero with his gun pointing towards the two, "Kurenai-san hasn't done anything!"

"You're not her," Zero muttered, looking at his hand as he dropped the gun down, "Who the hell are you?"

"How do you do?" Kurenai asked, peeking out from behind Haruki, "I'm Maria Kurenai." 

"I'm sorry for the scare, Kurenai-san," Haruki spoke carefully, glancing at the two behind him. 

"This guy's also a Prefect," Yuuki jumped over to explain, "and he's our partner, Zero Kiryu. Normally he wouldn't do this much... but, he might..."

"... I guess loitering on my own wasn't any good, I'm sorry," Kurenai apologized. 

"And... thank you for protecting me Haruki-san," The vampire tip-toed to reach his ear, "You really are a 'good boy'... I really like you and your twin. I know... that the blood of people like you is really delicious."

"I hope to be good friends with you both," Kurenai spoke as she walked away leaving the three.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovely readers, how is everyone? While I'm not exactly gonna get more time to write thanks to uni, I would love some opinions on how you'd like so see things develop because there's the obvious conundrum of Yuuki/Kaname which I don't know if I should get rid of or not 😱🤭 So! I'd love to hear those kind enough to comment's opinions! Yuuki/Kaname or Yuuki/Zero or Yuuki/Kaname/Haruki?!?!? Either way, things are bound to get complicated for Haruki!


	11. Night Ten: Storm on the Chessboard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you for your thoughts and I'm happy to say I think I've come up with a consensus on the idea - for the time being ;) Anyways, back to giving Haruki a hard school life my poor child.

"A dance party?" Haruki's voice was filled with covered distaste. 

The trio's Class President was rowing into Yuuki about her grades in passing, making sure the class could attend the event that both day and night classes went to. 

Haruki and Zero's attention was quickly drawn to the vampires that were parading around like fools. 

"YOU CAN'T GO THAT WAY!" Takuma's scream made Haruki smile in amusement, "The day class is still there at this time, Maria!" 

"How exaggerating! I just wanted to look at the cafeteria," Kurenai called over her shoulder. 

"I think this is going to be a big problem," Takuma nervously glanced around the students making a fuss, "Maria!"

"Um, that's not right," Yuuki muttered before going to take off after the two, "Why is the night class...?"

"Don't go near that new student," Zero warned, grabbing Yuuki's arm, "Leave her alone, the Vice President will do something."

Haruki tried not to glare as he sensed Aidou come up behind Yuuki. 

"Yuuki-chan!" Aidou cooed as he hugged her, surprising the younger twin, "Hello, this is the second time we meet during the day... isn't it?"

"A- Aidou-sempai!" Yuuki looked on in fear.

"You will be ill-treated by all the girls who have gone mad with jealousy," Aidou whispered to Yuuki, "Yuuki Cross..." 

"Hanabusa-sempai," Haruki called out, his eyes portraying lovestruck shock while in reality, he was evil glaring at the vampire, "You didn't tell me you'd be out today."

"H- Haruki?!" Aidou turned on the Prefect in confusion until the screaming of girls reached their ears. 

"Sempai," Haruki walked up to the vampire and whispered, "If you give my twin much more trouble I'll feed the fangirls with the idea that we're dating." 

"H- Hai!" Aidou almost cried before wallowing in a whisper, "Just no more of the yaoi fangirls yelling!"

"May I talk to you for a moment..." Zero spoke, looking at the blonde, "Aidou-sempai."

"Huh, that's good," Aidou commented, "I wanted to have a few words with you too."

"Yuuki, Haruki," Zero said as he started to walk off, "Be careful with 'Maria Kurenai'."

"It's you who should be careful not to fight!" Yuuki yelled back.

"He has a point," Haruki waved off as he turned to walk away, "The girl's just too cute."

"Haruki?" Yuuki turned on her twin, facing the taller teen with a glare, "You're not making sense."

"I know, just keep that in mind come the future," Haruki nodded to himself, "I'm gonna go see if I can cause more trouble. Take care with the fangirls, Yuuki."

Haruki quickly went off the beaten track to follow Aidou and Zero but came across a familiar face on his travel. The brunette offered a smirk at the girl, in turn, she turned to face him in the stairwell. 

"Haruki-san, what a surprise," The girl's eyes narrowed, "I didn't take you for someone to eavesdrop." 

"I'd say the same, Kurenai-san, but I know you're only feeling playful now," Haruki responded, glancing up towards where the other two vampires were. 

"I was right about you," Kurenai mused, "The look in your eyes... While kind, it's truly sinister." 

"Only to protect my family," Haruki gave a curt glare with his words.

"I see..." Kurenai smiled, "Then will you play with me, Haruki-kun?"

"That was my intention," Haruki allowed the vampire to know, "Since I learnt about you, Maria-san."

Kurenai grabbed onto Haruki's hand, running a finger along his scar. With a cute smile and light blush, the vampire leant in and gave Haruki a swift kiss on the cheek. She giggled as Haruki hardly responded before skipping up the stairs to go and taunt Zero. 

Haruki curtly went to walk away, not wanting to get caught by the vampires who wouldn't wait to accuse him of everything under the sun.

**...**

Haruki ended up playing a dangerous game that night under Maria's request. The human was less likely to be sensed if he stayed near Zero's twin in hiding while, as predicted, Zero and Yuuki showed up. The catch? No one was going to find out that Haruki decided to play his own game. 

"That's right," Maria commented as Zero walked into the room, "You are able to 'feel' me. Because there's a 'bond'. Right now, that is filling up the emptiness of your mind."

"Finally," Maria mused as Zero held her in place with his gun at her chest, "You've come to kill me."

"Give punishment to me... The one who has made a mistake," Maria somewhat taunted, "Zero... If you can pull that trigger."

"What are you so surprised about?" Maria asked, "Is it because you can't shoot?"

"You cannot kill me..." Maria informed, "The 'Master' who has given you life as a vampire... When you have fallen so low as to become a 'Servant'."

"You are the first one who has not given up..." Maria commented as Zero kept trying to pull the trigger, "Good boy, I'm so glad that I chose you... No matter how I may look, You are so good Zero, that you recognize me... Me, the one who took your life as a 'human'."

"That's right..." Zero glared, "I'll never forget. Shizuka Hio, that day your face was wet with our blood."

"This body is not mine. So I don't want you to be so violent," Maria added as Ichiru dropped a weapon down to her."

Zero was able to block the attack until Yuuki called out, catching his attention as Kaname pulled her back. 

"Don't you dare..." Maria scolded, "Look away!"

Haruki winced as Zero was struck with the blade. Haruki tried to hide from Kaname's crawling gaze as he erased Yuuki's memories. The elder twin was unsure if he succeeded but sitting up with Ichiru would do no good appearance-wise. 

Lost in thought, the teen didn't notice the two had actually gotten a blow for blow until Maria said that they'd wait until they were healed to fight again. Suddenly, Zero fell to his knees with bloodlust due to the injury. 

"There are times when bleeding causes a severe 'starvation'. You should be careful, the real nature of vampires are savage and cruel," Maria spoke as she looked up to Haruki, "I have someone willing to help me, do you?"

"If I may say so," the 'masked' man commented, "The same could be said about hunters. Shizuka-sama."

"I'll rest until the next night, Ichiru," Maria answered, walking up to where Haruki to hid.

"The prefect is waiting like a good boy..." Maria mused as she went into the same room Haruki sat in. 

"Of course," Haruki mused with a flat expression, "As long as you let me play my game, Shizuka." 

"No 'sama'?" Maria gave a mock pout.

"I'm a human, am I not?" Haruki let out a dry laugh, "We're not supposed to know how vampire society works."

"Yet curiosity killed the cat," Maria smiled before cupping Haruki's face, "Ichiru doesn't like our arrangement but, please don't hold that against him."

"Why would I when I'm the one imposing?" Haruki muttered before sleep washed over his mind courtesy of Maria. 

**...**

The next day Haruki found himself waiting outside the dance hall after finishing his exams. Yuuki had been spaced out all day and had failed to notice Zero missing. Haruki had hoped that his average would lift up the class some up overall he wasn't really in the mood to care.

The brunette was nursing a cut on his arm that Maria had partaken from once she forced him into sleep as if to scare him. She was well humoured when all Haruki came back with was a dry remark before leaving for school.

Now, Maria planned to have Yuuki remember what had happened with Zero. Not feeling like the mental frustration that came with Maria's taunting of Yuuki, Haruki opted to just listen to the tones of voice used. It wasn't in his control how long he was of use, even after Maria's side of the deal went through it mean he'd be able to help Zero and take the stain that Maria had intended to use Yuuki for off Zero.

It was obvious, Yuuki was about as capable of hurting Kaname as Haruki was. The only option for the two was a submission to Shizuka Hio, the one thing that the vampire held over Haruki was the sole fact that she didn't want to turn him for the sake of not being the one he desired. The brunette mused that is must be the slight perk to having 'Cursed Blood' not that the silver-haired woman had any more information for him. She was playing it safe, not even biting him so much as taking his blood from wounds. Hopefully, it would pay off and the headaches would finally stop. Haruki wouldn't admit it, but he was getting good at ignoring the pain in his head. 

That same evening, Maria decided to play with fire and allow the Cursed Blood his wish. Something he had seen in several visions and dreams alike - having a Pureblood's blood. The said wish came at a price, one that Haruki didn't have a plan b for. Luring Yuuki to Shizuka after the school dance. But that was his plan once Maria had given him Shizuka's blood to which she had already gone to the trouble of getting for him. 

Haruki had to admit that when he woke after Maria suddenly wanting to fulfil her end of the deal, he didn't expect to wake chained to a bed with weak binding with rose petals dushing his uniform and bed he was resting on. Though he had seen it before, he had assumed that she wouldn't go to the theatrics.

"This scene... it looks familiar..." Haruki mused, his gaze stuck on the ceiling, "Purple roses, chains... yes, this is how it played out."

"You're going beyond human capabilities," The curt voice of Maria caused Haruki to glance over, "Clairvoyance isn't a human ability and is rare amongst vampires." 

"Why do you think I decided to act on my knowledge? I don't think my humanity was due to last long otherwise," Haruki muttered. 

With a small giggle, Maria pressed a kiss to Haruki's lips. The playful nature had returned to the woman and it seemed to exhaust both Ichiru and Haruki not that the two had done a whole lot of talking bar for curt conversation. 

"Right, I forgot. You can only accept love from the one who returned your feelings," Maria sighed as she ran a finger down Haruki's exposed chest, "Who was it? That's the one thing I haven't been able to tell."

"Then I'll tell you once you have Yuuki in your hands," Haruki quietly responded, meeting Maria's eyes. 

"I'll hold you to it," Maria sighed before looking to the door, "Ichiru, could you bring the bag here?" 

"Shizuka-sama," Ichiru's voice came from the doorway, the irritated expression that crossed the teen's face made Haruki think of Zero, "Do you have to humour him? I don't see him as trustworthy." 

"He isn't," the response was curt, "but, he has a role to play in all of this. That girl's twin, very protective of his family... He considers your twin a brother."

"I don't see why," Ichiru grimaced. 

"Because, no matter how hard I try to ignore it, I have a heart," Haruki peered across at the teen, "My heart screams for me to protect my family... or it did. But, that's complicated."

"As expected," Maria ran her fingers through Haruki's long hair, "Ichiru, it might be best if you leave us and don't listen in."

"Of course," Ichiru gritted, "Shizuka-sama."

After the door closed, Haruki glanced up at the vampire who was pulling his hair into a small braid. A sharp twinge of heat curled in his chest but it was nothing compared to what Ichio had forced upon him. Even as Maria found a comfortable spot straddling his stomach... the pull of the heat was merely a simmer in the back of his mind.

"Oh, it's no fun when you don't react to me, Haruki," Maria sighed, her fingers tying the braid in Haruki's hair.

"I'm sorry I'm attracted to men," Haruki muttered, his humour dry.

"You know you're going to commit a sin, right?" Maria hummed as she lent to peer into Haruki's eyes, "No Cursed Blood has ever had the blood of a Pure Blood without being one. I don't know what this will do to you."

"It might be what puts me at death's door," Haruki mused, watching as Maria's eyes widened.

"Yet you don't want to become a vampire?" 

"I was told to chose between becoming a vampire and a vampire hunter," Haruki muttered, "I've got one Level E to my name already... It started all of my troubles and then you decided to make your game."

"Well, we best see how you fair as human drinking vampires' blood... Kaname will be very displeased with you," knowing look flashed across Maria's eyes.

"He would be, but he should know better," Haruki mused as Maria reached for his arms above his head, "My twin attracts as much trouble as I do after all." 

The Aristocrat's eyes glowed a blood red before she leant up and cut into his wrist, lapping at the heavy blood flow. The heat didn't build as much as it had when Ichio bit him but it was still swirling against the surface - the storm has hidden and Kurenai offered a small giggle of amusement at the lack of obvious reaction.


	12. Night Eleven: Quid Pro Quo

The prickle of pain sent the roaring sensation of what it was like to be drunken from racing through Haruki's mind. Though, unlike with Ichio, there was minimal heat likely due to the lack of bite. If anything it only built up his anticipation to drink some of Shizuka's blood. 

Maria's drink didn't last long before she pressed her soft lips against Haruki's again. With careful hands, she cupped the brunette's face as she kissed him making Haruki's eyebrows twitch in annoyance. 

The vampire pulled back with a giggle, her eyes dancing with amusement. Maria pulled out a vile of blood from the bag that Ichiru had brought in. She popped the top off and placed a minimal amount in her mouth before leaning back down and kissing Haruki in a way that made him swallow the blood from her mouth. The small taste that washed over Haruki's tastebud sent the fire inside him spinning for a moment. 

Just as Maria had joyfully set the vile on the bedside table, Haruki switched their positions. With leering eyes that had already started to fall into a daze, there was no denying it. There was a distraught hunger in Haruki's deep red eyes that sent the smallest shiver down Shizuka's spine. 

"You might just be fated to be a vampire, Mr Prefect," Maria cooed as Haruki regained himself and heavily planted his forehead on the bed beside her neck.

Haruki felt the tension pulling at his soul, the edge from his headaches and fire under his skin left him for a moment. Oddly enough, that moment felt empty like there was a lack of content. Maria carefully sat up and licked the blood of Haruki's lips, still enjoying the show she was given.

"You'd best be getting to the dance," Maria's voice turned to steel, "Time to see if I need to eliminate your option of choice in the matter." 

"No doubt," Haruki gave a dry chuckle as he pushed himself off the bed, content with his knowledge. 

"Before you go," Maria grabbed onto something else inside the bag, "I have a question."

"Yes?" Haruki mused, glancing over the glint of silver in the woman's hand.

"Do you know whose blood goes into blood tablets?" 

"What?" Haruki raised a brow.

"Several donors give their blood towards the production of the tablets," Maria hummed as she walked up to Haruki, "I wonder if they could help you in your situation." 

"I don't know how you think I'll get my hands on blood tablets after tonight," Haruki frowned.

"I was drinking your blood instead of the tablets, wasn't I?" Maria's smile turned dark, "In replacement, you can have them when you return with Yuuki." 

"I'll decline, I've had my taste," Haruki mused, not seeing a promising future for the rest of the evening. 

Suddenly the blade in Maria's hand darted into his collarbone, just as Ichiru rounded a corner. Blood rolled down the brunette's chest in a thick rivet. Maria licked the blood from the blade with a curt smile.

"Now you'll smell lovely for all the vampires at the dance," Maria waved the teen away.

**...**

Haruki managed to wrangle into a suit before dragging his feet to the dance hall. The events had already started to Haruki settled for shifting his armband and standing against a pillar in the doorway after he had caught a glance of Yuuki inside wearing a beautiful dress. She was fixing a rose to Zero's chest when the wind caught Haruki's blazer and no doubt would have caused chaos if he hadn't prevented what outcome he had saw. 

With stiff movements, the brunette allowed his hair to sprawl around him and he fixed his collar before taking a few steps inside. Some of the girls looked at him in awe, to Haruki's surprise as he could have sworn he looked like hell in his bedroom mirror. 

What caught Haruki's attention with an iron grip was seeing Kaname and Yuuki. As they danced, Kaname spared one long glance at Haruki to which the twin could only mouth one word to him before he turned his back. 

_'Sorry.'_

Suddenly the two stopped dancing and Kaname wrapped Yuuki in a hug that made Haruki feel a type of pain he'd never felt before. If he wasn't trying to hide the musk of his blood, Haruki would have walked across the way to confront Zero if he felt the same pain for a different person. 

With tasteful steps, Haruki stood beside Zero with a small smile. Zero seemed to note that something was off with Haruki, though there had been for a while now. 

"What's wrong? You'd typically love to dress up," Zero muttered.

"I didn't want to wear my best suit for such a dreary night," Haruki mused, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Zero grumbled. 

"Survive with Yuuki being in his arms?" Haruki couldn't hide the bitterness in his eyes any more, he didn't have the heart to. 

"You... Seriously?" Zero asked, his face pulling into a scowl.

"I have theories... but take this is my coming out jibe... Because my chest feels like it's on fire and I can't breathe," Haruki whispered, knowing Zero's ears would catch his words.

"Are you sure you're not just dying?" Zero teased, trying to ease the mood.

"Who knows," Haruki muttered, "I've made several mistakes and I just pray they work in my favour as I tried. I need to go now, be mindful of 'That Lady's' games." 

Before Zero could grab Haruki the teen had bolted, Yuuki catching sight of her fleeing twin was quick to follow... not before the faintest hint of vanilla washed over the room before the sweet smell of roses and the bitter smell of vinegar trailed after. As Yuuki caught up with her twin, per Shizuka's words, Haruki opened his shirt and peaked at the wound burning on his collarbone.

"Haruki! What happened?!" Yuuki yelled as Haruki grabbed onto her hand. 

"Something that won't happen to you," Haruki muttered as he threw his blazer on his sister's head before running off.

By the time Yuuki gathered herself, Haruki was gone. Though as he was running, the brunette realized that this was putting one too many nails in his coffin. He wasn't going to replace Yuuki nor did Shizuka think to consider he'd harbour feelings for Kaname too. When Haruki was the only one to turn up, Maria didn't hesitate to fling the blade into Haruki's chest with a bit more force. The feeling of the blade running so close to bone made the teen gasp in pain.

"You want to play the hero after all you've done?" Maria gritted, "Smart, but not smart enough, boy."

Haruki was thrown into the loveseat Maria was sitting on, pushing against the armrest as a familiar vile was pulled out and lips pressed against lips even as the brunette tried to struggle... Maria would just drag the blade along his skin in agony. 

It was then, that Yuuki walked in hesitantly. She, of course, didn't see the blade that was now plunged into her twin's thigh as Maria was cupping his face with her free hand. To Yuuki, it would look like the two were dating. 

"H-Haruki? Kurenai-san?" Yuuki's voice had Haruki's dazed eyes flashing to his twin.

"So you've decided, huh?" Maria pulled away and hide the blade skillfully from sight, placing it in the back of the seat. 

"If you know how to save Zero..." Yuuki trailed off, "I want your help. Even if I give myself to you in exchange."

"You're a good girl, truly unlike your twin," Maria cast a steely glare at Haruki, "I thought you'd chose to sacrifice yourself."

"What is it?" Maria asked after licking Yuuki's finger. 

Haruki tried to picture something different from the pain and heat flaring throughout his body. He tried not to watch as Maria sat like a perfect doll in her black dress while Yuuki looked like the beautiful opposite in her pink dress. The setting was torture knowing that while Zero would save Yuuki, Shizuka had a chance to bite one of them in several outcomes he had seen. 

It was always Yuuki, Haruki distantly thought. He ignored the conversation between the two girls, it was Yuuki who had stolen the heart of his crush and his brother. It was his fault for not being open and hiding all of his secrets that found him alone. In any regard, Zero was Yuuki's protector... not his. He was on his own... like usual.

"You've been protected so dearly," Shizuka's words drew faint attention back now Yuuki was on the ground, "I'm envious of you... I'd say the way your dear twin is stuck in his head... so is he."

"Envious... of me?" Yuuki glanced between the two, "But you, a Pureblood vampire?"

"You think Purebloods are happy?" Shizuka sneered, "Even you twin guessed better than you... That's fine. A deals a deal. I'll tell you what your brother managed to see... Ichiru, those two boys withdrew obediently?" 

"Yes, Shizuka-sama," Ichiru stated while carrying her real Pureblood body.

Haruki tuned out of Shizuka explaining things to Yuuki and opted to look at the beauty that rested in Ichiru's arms. The aura that the sleeping body of the Pureblood stilled something inside Haruki, much like how he stopped feeling the flames under his skin when Kaname was around. It must have related to one Pureblood trait or another.

"It's easy to save Zero. That boy," Shizuka said before grabbing onto her real body's hand having the two voices sync, "Only had to drink my blood."

"Blood?" Yuuki questioned as Maria fell beside her lap unconscious. 

"Yes..." Shizuka said while standing up, "His master, Shizuka Hio's blood... That way, Zero will never become a Level E. He will become a true member of the night clan."

"Ichiru, lay Maria's body down on the bed," Shizuka requested. 

Yuuki looked over Ichiru in confusion, noting the similar appearance to this boy and Zero. Seeing the look in her eyes, Ichiru glared at Haruki as if he was about to say anything to dig himself a deeper grave right now.

"It's a deal," Shizuka spoke, walking towards Yuuki, "Give your blood to poor me. I am being chased, I need more strength. For that, your innocent blood is necessary."

"You still want strength..." Yuuki spoke as Shizuka undid the ribbon around her neck, "But, if you lay a hand on a student of the Academy-"

"Only your blood is fine," Shizuka reassures while brushing her fingers against fresh bite marks that made Haruki furrow his brows, "Do you understand what me sinking my teeth into you means?"

As Shizuka lent into Yuuki's neck, Zero opened the door causing her to drawback. Haruki attempted to move for the first time since his leg was stabbed as Zero pulled his gun at Shizuka.

"Get away from Yuuki! Shizuka!" 

To Haruki's surprise, Yuuki stood between the two. She had Artemis drawn to protect Shizuka which caused Zero to falter.

"Get back. Please, Zero," Yuuki's words caused Haruki to feel a flutter of panic come back.

"Get out of the way..." Zero growled, "Why..."

"This woman is the only one who can save you!" Yuuki protested.

"That woman..." Zero repeated, "Will save me?"

"That's right if I keep my end of the bargain. Are you listening, Zero?" Yuuki frowned, "The only way to end this without you turning into a Level E is... If you drink this woman's blood, Zero."

"As promised, I'll be bitten by her and become the same being you are. I'm scared, but I'm fine," Yuuki explained, "Because... That way... I can save you."

Haruki tensed as he caught a quick sight of the future, with panicked steps the brunette was meeting Yuuki halfway across the room in her attempt to stop Zero from stopping her.

"Haruki?" Yuuki's voice was quiet when her twin stumbled between the two.

"You're bleeding, Haruki," Zero observed, his glare fastening on Shizuka who just smiled.

Haruki took note of two things and the annoyance showed on his face before he allowed Yuuki to go to Zero. There was no stopping this, Zero couldn't finish Shizuka off and no one was about to let Yuuki become a vampire at this point. But... once Yuuki showed Shizuka she had tamed him... Shizuka's voice would be enough to capture Zero's mind. Haruki couldn't even voice his premonitions due to his tongue being stuck to the roof of his mouth.

If he acted too brash he would just end up dead, he was nothing more than a fresh bag of blood in this instance. If he was any more stressed, a tear would have pricked at his eye in defeat. 

It happened as Haruki saw, Yuuki using the hunter's taming mark to try and stop Zero while Shizuka used her voice to get Zero to hold Yuuki in place. Haruki squirmed in place, still trying to hide his plans from Shizuka as she walked past with a sinister grin. While Haruki's eyes became unfocused, Shizuka had pulled down Zero's collar and drunk from him.


	13. Night Twelve: Game Over

Haruki swayed to the side, Shizuka threw out an arm to catch the slumping form. As the Pureblood pulled back from Zero she cast a glare at the twins before calmly slipping a finger into Haruki's mouth and forcing his jaw open. To Yuuki's surprise, blood pooled out of her twin's mouth as Shizuka caused him to gag before choking on the blood he was working so hard on not swallowing. 

"What...?" Yuuki's words fell short as Haruki was thrown into the wall and the second loveseat he was sitting on. 

"Your twin has much more game to him than meets the eyes," Shizuka softly spoke, "He'll make an excellent vampire one day."

"What do you mean?!" Yuuki cried out.

"You two stopped talking then? A pitty, you see," Shizuka grinned wickedly, "Haruki had offered his blood and body to me in return for a vile of my own pure blood. I wouldn't have assumed the Seer knew that Zero could be saved from my blood much less that he was able to keep his intentions a secret. I had always assumed it to be from his poor health and status as a Cursed Blood."

"What?" Yuuki whispered, not understanding anything that Shizuka was saying.

"What happens now?" Haruki's words caught the two women's attention. 

"You both offer your blood to me," Shizuka's words made Yuuki's eyes widen, "The fact that both of you would decide to keep Zero in a state of torment... It is obvious even to my eyes."

"I... I thought that it'd be okay... If I'll be with Zero," Yuuki smiled, "I wonder if he'd forgive me one day."

Haruki felt the fire stir in his chest to the point he was gasping between his quiet coughs. Yuuki was playing with both vampires - Kaname and Zero - to the point it was cruel, not only to both men but those around them... Yet his sister didn't see anything. 

"Not anymore," Zero's words were quiet as he wrapped his hand around Shizuka's throat.

"It is pointless, Zero," Shizuka commented, "You should stay still like a marionette for now. You cannot even put your strength into your fingers around my neck now, can you?"

As Shizuka was speaking, Zero was cocking his gun with the chain attached to the weapon held in his teeth. In the next second, Zero shot himself in the leg and clenched his grip on Shizuka's throat. 

"Don't you take anything away from me!" Zero growled.

Zero released rounds in Shizuka, while Yuuki tried to pull his arm away from the Pureblood. Shizuka revealed she wouldn't die so easily and defended herself with her sash while Zero kept shooting at her. Haruki noticed that Yuuki got a small cut on her cheek from the fight.

"I'll finish... Everything," Zero declared, "Let's put an end to this and be at ease, Shizuka. I've only lived for this day."

Yuuki clung to Zero from behind to stop the altercation from continuing. 

"Let go, Yuuki," Zero asked.

"I still haven't asked you what happens afterwards," Yuuki replied, a tremor in her voice, "When this day ends, what happens to you, Zero?" 

"There is no need to think deeply about it, am I right, Zero?" Shizuka interrupted, "What has always been deep down in your heart is... the desire to perish with me."

"Yeah, that may be so..." Zero answered as Haruki winced.

Suddenly Ichiru threw his sword through Zero's arm. Yuuki cried out at the sight. 

"Shizuka-sama, what are you doing? Sporting?" Ichiru asked.

"Don't do such an unnecessary thing," Shizuka lightly scolded, "You are uncalled for."

"I understand. But, I cannot be convinced... with the difference in the ways we are treated," Ichiru explained.

"I... thought you were dead..." Zero's voice was soft, "Ichiru."

"You remembered me, huh, Zero," Ichiru spoke as he took off his mask. 

Haruki finally seeing the other set of twins for the first time noted that they were very similar in appearance if not for the difference in personality and hair length. The elder twin couldn't help but note the small parallels between the two sets of twins... that in its own right was rare.

Haruki had pushed himself up just in time to be hit with another wave of a vision, two to be more accurate. The first consisted of Zero with his teeth buried in Ichiru's neck as he was dying in an underground room with Zero's taming mark far and beyond strained. The other... made Haruki jolt and glance at Shizuka in mild worry before a choked breath slipped past his clenched teeth. 

Kaname... would be the one to kill Shizuka. Tonight. It seemed that Haruki was fated to feel the pull of the death of a Pureblood as it was happening. Slowly, the two powerful beings conversed with Kaname's hand clutching Shizuka's heart. 

When Haruki managed to focus in on the conversation between the twins, Yuuki was by his side her arms wrapped around him.

"That woman... 'a God'?" Zero repeated something.

"You still don't know a thing about Shizuka-sama," Ichiru mused, "She kept her promise and... made me totally estranged from illness. I want to kill you, Zero. But, if you come with me, I'll forgive you. Though, only as Shizuka-sama's servant."

"Ichiru," Haruki spoke up, "That's no way to be treating a twin." 

All three people looked at Haruki as tears tried to pool in his eyes. The icy feeling of sorrow pulled at the brunette's heart as he pushed himself up.

"What would you know, Haruki? You've consistently lied to these two, you even dared to play a game with Shizuka-sama as a human," Ichiru sneered.

"I know what it means to protect my family," Haruki declared, "You think I don't know how a being a twin feels? Both sides?!" 

"Know your place," Ichiru growled as Haruki winced as his leg twitched. 

"If..." Zero cut in, "Mum and dad knew that you were better... I know they'd be happy for you."

Ichiru pulled another weapon from his sleeve and clashed with Zero.

"I just said they became meaningless, Zero!" Ichiru yelled.

"Are you serious?" Zero asked as he and Ichiru held at a still.

"I am."

As they were about to go at it again, Yuuki ran in between them, "Stop it, you two!"

"Get back, Yuuki!" Zero gasped.

"It's better you stop this, such nonsense," Yuuki held her ground, "No matter how you look at it you guys are blood-related!"

"If you get in the way," Ichiru threatened, his blade at Yuuki's neck, "Even without Shizuka-sama's permission, I'll just-"

Zero held his gut at Ichiru's head, "Stop."

"I thought that the guns hunters use don't work on 'humans'," Ichiru stated.

"Even after you've become a vampire, you still try to be a hunter, huh, Zero?" Ichiru chuckled, "You're a fool Zero. You should've let Shizuka-sama have the twins and drunk her blood."

"Get back, Yuuki," Zero pulled the younger twin towards him. 

"Zero, it's only you that has been turned into a vampire. I wasn't bitten by Shizuka-sama, Shizuka-sama let me drink her blood. Purebloods hold a special power within their blood and flesh-" 

"The smell of blood..." Zero cuts in, "Got stronger."

"Shizuka-sama!" Ichiru gasped before grabbing Haruki by the collar, "Did you see this coming?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" 

Haruki allowed a single tear to roll down his cheek as Ichiru caught the message loud and clear. Yuuki held onto Zero while Ichiru ran towards where Shizuka had left. Haruki got a spark of Aidou leaving the scene in his mind before he fell to his knees. Zero embraced Yuuki tightly after stating she wished for him to live. Zero and Haruki locked eyes for a long moment, there were a lot of unspoken words exchanged while none at all.

"Zero... stay here," Yuuki tried to reason.

"I'll come back," Zero promised before taking leave after Ichiru.

"The Cross prefects? What are you doing here?" Kain's voice drew Haruki's fading attention.

With a resigned sigh, Haruki allowed his body to fall to the side as sleep embraced him into its cold clutches.

**...**

Zero and Haruki were holed up in different guest rooms in the Headmaster's quarters. While Haruki was very tight-lipped about how things were playing out, he did confirm he had premonitions of how things had played out. The elder twin had no trouble slowly but still healing the wounds he had received due to ingesting Shizuka's blood. 

Though... as he was getting better... it wasn't hard to Haruki to note that his headaches had come back at full force and the heat flared under his skin much more often than what it ever had. 

While resting, not long after Yuuki had visited him, Haruki caught sight of another vision. He grabbed his coat off the hanger and toed his shoes on befoe bolting out to the point in the perimeter that he saw Yuuki patrolling. 

"Haruki? Are you okay to be out of bed?" Yuuki's words were rushed as she glanced over the fence.

"I'm fine, you might want me here though," Haruki muttered, pulling his coat flush against him.

Together the twins leapt over the boundary. Haruki could sense the vampire waiting for the two when they landed before they were able to turn and face him.

"This is Cross Academy, I hope. Am I mistaken?" The vampire smiled, "Ugh, I came by after overtime at work, so it has become so late..."

"You're a vampire, right?" Yuuki asked as Haruki drew his sword before drawing Artemis herself.

"Ah, I see. You two are also guardians, then there's something I'd like to ask you..." The man trailed off, looking over his glasses.

"What is it?" Haruki asked, his face pulling into a serious frown.

"The whereabouts of the other guardian!" the vampire spoke as he launched an attack.

Haruki deftly blocked the vampire's claws with his sword, Yuuki behind him. Something sparked inside Haruki at the vampire's annoyance to his block, something that made the strain of his muscles turn into simmering flames under his skin. 

As the vampire went to charge in again, Haruki dodged to the back and blocked another incoming attack while Zero arrived and caught the man's hand in his own. 

"What's," Zero started as he held Yuuki under his arm, "Your business with me?"

"Zero, are you okay?" Yuuki asked, meaning if he was okay to be up.

"Zero Kiryu," The vampire sneered, "For committing the sin of killing the Pureblood Shizuka Hio, by the commandment of 'Supreme Institution of Vampires', the Senior Council, you are sentenced to death."

"We take our pride in our duty to protect the Pureblood nobles of the council of ancients. But you managed to escape our eyes and get your hands on Shizuka-sama," the vampire pushed his glasses up with his claws as the vampire Haruki held in a block put more pressure onto the sword, "As far as we are concerned, Purebloods are a sacred existence. Anyone who inflicts so much as a small cut on any of them should be expected to be executed, Zero Kiryu. This serious crime... can only be paid by your mortal life. That is a cheap bargain, don't you think?" 

In annoyance, Zero crushed the man's hand with his own after pushing Yuuki back towards Haruki who blocked two more jabs with his blade. While the cracks of the vampire's hand echoed with the tinks coming from the blade, Zero threw the vampire down.

"Its too bad," Zero commented, "That there are no cheap bargains here." 

"Zero," Haruki called sensing more vampires approaching but knew the night class would arrive.

"Even if you've defeated me alone, you cannot escape," the vampire informed from the ground, "We said we will have you executed. That is your fate..."

"You two have nothing to do with this so just leave," Zero scolded Yuuki and Haruki.

"I can't do that," Yuuki said at the three covered each other.

"Don't be a dumbass, Zero," Haruki gritted as the fire licked under his skin again.

Suddenly one of the vampires turned into dust, Shiki and several others of the night class become visible as it was seen that Shiki had his gift in use to kill one of the enemies. 

"The council of ancients has consented to attend this school," Kaname's voice echoed in Haruki's head, "It was already an inevitable matter for that woman to be hunting Kiryu-kun.

"Ka- Kuran Kaname-sama!" All the vampires dropped into a bow.

"However," Kaname kept speaking, "The Purebloods sacredness and for the sake of protecting it... Why must Kiryu-kun be executed?" 

"Kaname-sama, if a Pureblood noble such as yourself stands in our way, we would be unable to fulfil our duties. We would like you to leave with your honourable school friends."

"I thought I had made special efforts," Kaname spoke, "To warn against dishonouring the Academy in any way. Even from the dogs of the council of ancients."

"Kana-" the bowing vampire was cut off by a small mass of power tearing his arm off.

"Disappear," Kaname ordered.

_'So that's what Shizuka was talking about...'_ Haruki mused to himself.

"Will you be alright?" Kaname asked, turning to the three. 

"Kaname-senpai, Zero being their objective is not a good enough reason for this," Yuuki complained. 

"I understand that," Kaname brushed Yuuki's cheek, "Don't worry..."

"What are your intentions, Kuran Kaname?" Zero asked with a small glare.

"Its something I overlooked, that's all..." Kaname avoided.

"Haruki..." Kaname's eyes flitted to the teen who was just now putting the blade back in its place, "Can I have a word with you?" 

The gaze that met Kaname's made the Pureblood's eyes widen slightly, not that anyone was able to notice anything other than the cold attitude that coated the prefect. 

"Perhaps... If you have something worth saying to me," Haruki's voice was kind but his eyes showed something that Kaname didn't expect... pain. 


	14. Night Thirteen: Lost Lambs

"Zero," Haruki caught up with the hunter as Yuuki went to speak with Kaien.

"Haruki? Did you want something?" Zero mused, his lavender eyes crossing the now cold eyes of the younger boy. 

"Just to talk, the last time we spoke a decent conversation feels like years ago," Haruki offered a wince, "Unless you count me telling you I was gay the other night."

"Ah," Zero tilted his head back, "That happened too, didn't it?" 

"I just wanted to apologize," Haruki hung his head, "Unlike Yuuki, I could have guessed your intentions with Shizuka. But, I went and planned around the lot of you to the best of my abilities... even trying to take blood for you..."

"It was stupid," Zero groaned, "But I'm surprised you pulled it off despite getting yourself hurt."

"... I... I guessed when I saw Ichiru without knowing who he was..." Haruki allowed the pain in this throat to cut off his words for a moment, "I... I knew what was going to happen to build up to the two of you meeting again. Shizuka's death, however, was very new news to me." 

"Right, clairvoyance," Zero rubbed his head, "How does that work anyway? Was it why you had headaches?"

"Yeah, it gave me the headaches," Haruki nodded before groaning, "It's hard to explain. Sometimes it's a dream or a vision while other times reality gets overlapped."

"So you actually saw Shizuka die?" Zero jumped at Haruki, "Who was it?" 

"I don't know, Zero," Haruki lied, "Whenever you confront Kaname, could you not mention I'm a known clairvoyant, please?" 

"Huh?" Zero asked, "He doesn't know?"

"Neither did you until Shizuka spat it out," Haruki shoved his nose up.

"Is that what caused today's reaction?" 

"No, not really. I still get stung when I see them but... there's so much more going on," Haruki pushed up his glasses before rubbing the scar on his palm, "I don't know how much I should share, whats even mine to share anymore? But, Kaname knows who he should be blamed for this... alongside my own personality."

"You're a piece of work," Zero chuckled dryly, "It's weird both twins like the same man, you know?"

"Shut up," Haruki's voice wavered, "I don't need to think about that now... because Kaname knows how I feel but Yuuki doesn't."

"Haruki..." Zero's eyes widened, "How'd that even happen?" 

"Slip of tongue... His response was even more laughable, especially as he proves it wrong at every corner."

"... What do you mean?" Zero put a hand on Haruki's shoulder only to notice it was trembling. 

"He said he liked both of us," The words were so quiet Zero wasn't sure he'd even heard right but it made so much more sense at to why Haruki was looking liked a kicked puppy. 

"What a jerk," Zero sighed.

"It's no different to Yuuki, though," Haruki bluntly stated, his eyes growing cold again, "She hurts both of you without realizing... and me in extension because all I want is for everyone to be happy... I can see now, though, that as it is... fate is in it for the long game for the three of you."

"... Where's that leave you?" Zero asked, his eyes meeting the ice that Haruki held.

"Locked away for eternity, but I don't think I'll settle for that right now," Haruki shrugged, "It was scary what I saw though. Even scarier than a completely starved vampire... Weird, how things work out Zero. Yuuki's on her way... Let's keep this between us and the wind, yeah?"

"Yeah... I guess," Zero muttered, his mind whirling with all the new information. 

"Have fun talking tonight, Zero," Haruki plastered on a smile and waved at Yuuki as he went a different direction, a hand drifting down to rub at the scar on his palm which was itchy.

**...**

The commotion outside the sun dorms the next morning had Zero and Haruki frowning by a window together. 

"Kiryu, Cross," the dorm leader called out.

"What is it?" Zero asked.

"Cross-san has been outside at the entrance all this time," he mused, looking at the window the two were at, "She usually just comes in though. Did you bully her, Kiryu?"

"Huh?" Zero deadpanned while Haruki snickered.

"Ah, the girl's dorm leader is talking to her," the dorm leader reported, "She's probably getting a warning."

Haruki watched the interaction before Aidou showed up, looking rather miffed about something. The brunette let out a small sigh as the dorm leader commented about the situation before jumping down to help out with Zero... the two dramatically leaping from the window.

"Aidou-senpai," Zero called out as he walked over, "Students of the night class aren't supposed to be in the day class' area."

"That... That's right, senpai," Yuuki agreed, "Let's go back to the dorm? Okay?"

"To the dorm?" Aidou had an upset look cross his face, "I don't want to and I absolutely won't!"

"Yuuki, look for a rope," Zero glared as Aidou turned back into himself, "I'll tie him up and take him back."

"There he goes," Haruki sighed as Aidou bolted away with Zero hot in pursuit. 

"Don't make me run for something so stupid," Zero huffed at Aidou who was sitting on the Headmaster's living room sofa.

"You should have helped me escape in the first place," Aidou wearily snarked.

"Anyways, is it okay to be in the Headmaster's private office?" Yuuki sweated, "Otherwise what about Zero's room in the sun dorms?"

"Rejected."

Haruki shook his head at the sync the two vampires answered with.

"Oh, Haruki, you have an individual room now too," Yuuki listed off on her fingers.

"I'd rather not," Haruki dryly answered.

Haruki decided to drift out of the room while Aidou listed off several demanding things that he wanted, starting with food that Zero was starting to cook him begrudgingly. Three plates of food later, Haruki stood outside the door and listened to Aidou and Yuuki talk about her relation to Kaname... once again it sent a flame of rage into Haruki's stomach. Something that screamed for him to consume and sate the anger the burned.

"... Special aside, I think that Kaname-senpai and I have a very simple relationship," Yuuki's words burned like a raging fire until her further statement turned his blood to ice, "I see no difference in the relationship between Haruki and me with Kaname-senpai." 

"Simple, huh," Aidou muttered, "Are you sure Haruki will agree? ... Is this what you believe, no matter what?"

"I waver sometimes, it seems that Haruki gets angry with Kaname-senpai for reasons I don't know... but I believe it," Yuuki answered, "Even if I'm betrayed, I'm okay with it."

Just like that Haruki was swallowed into a vision. Instead of a scene, it was flickering like something was blocking him from seeing. Kaname was in a strange building with all three of them, Zero, Yuuki and himself, bound by something and weaponless. There was a fragmented smile on Kaname's face, blood then ice.

Haruki blinked back into reality. Before him, was a rather worried looking Aidou. 

"Are you okay? You stopped moving..." Aidou looked wary.

"I..." Haruki's voice cracked as a sensation of fear spiralled in his chest, "J- Just saw something I wasn't supposed too a-again."

"Clairvoyance? In a human?" Aidou's words made Haruki flinch. 

"... Would you mind talking with me? Away from those two and the scent of blood?"

"Blood? Yuuki... is she-" "I don't care!" Aidou's words showed he was peeved to be thinking about whatever he had seen.

Nodding, Haruki lead Aidou to a guest bedroom. Taking a seat on the bedframe, Haruki looked expectantly at Aidou who leant against the wall.

"There's actually a lot I want to ask you, for a start... Why did Kaname specifically request to avoid you bleeding at all costs?" Aidou glance at the still slightly dazed human.

"I'm a Cursed Blood, apparently. Testament of Asato Ichijo," Haruki plainly stated.

"Yet you're still human?" Aidou's words were followed by a raised brow.

"From what I've seen, no - or at least not for long."

"What are you to Kaname-sama?"

Haruki didn't answer, but the rage that would envelop him every time he asked himself that question vanished. It was left with a cold sensation, much like something dear being ripped away.

"I don't know, I can't believe his words anymore," Haruki's voice hid it's quiver to human ears... but not to a vampire's.

"It's you and your twin, right? But I don't understand why - even if you're a Cursed Blood. No, especially if you're a Cursed Blood - he should have turned you and made you join our ranks. Anyone else would!" Aidou pulled at his hair.

"Understanding Kaname isn't something to be taken lightly," Haruki reminded, "He's not only a complex Pureblood but an intelligent soul in himself. He knows what he's doing - right or wrong."

"Would you stand by him - even in betrayal?" 

"In the end, yes. Kaname is the only being I'd bother to devote myself too if he decided to betray me, use me or even abuse me for my gifts... I'd still return to his side - grumpily admittedly," Haruki offered a wry grin.

"What did you see? In the hallway?" 

"Kaname... being Kaname I guess," Haruki sighed, "I don't even feel the rage anymore, I just feel sad whenever I think of Kaname and I don't know why..."

"Talk to him," Aidou's words made Haruki flush.

"I... didn't mean to say that out loud."

"Yeah well, take the advice! You won't get it again!" Aidou huffed while pulling Haruki up before swiftly turning on his heel and vanishing out the door.

...

Throughout the next day, a girl was bitten by a nigh student... and Zero, his words, tried to kiss Yuuki before realizing it was a bad idea. Naturally, Haruki punched him in the arm and yelled at him to speak about his feelings until the tables were turned.

Then, Yuuki asked Haruki to join her and Yori on a trip into town. The two girls were wearing big overcoats as Yori looked at a book while Yuuki brought up the other girl's lack of attention for the night class. Midway through the conversation, a young boy clung to Yuuki's arm while sobbing.

"Mummy," He sobbed into his arm.

"He's lost?" Yori muses as the two girls look at each other in confusion.

"Um, did you get separated from your mummy?" Yuuki asks as she bends to his height.

The boy nodded before raising his head, "Please bring me back to mummy."

"Yori-chan, I'm going to find this boy's mother. Just continue shopping without me," Yuuki smiled, "Is she close by?"

The boy nodded and Haruki smiled and extended a hand towards the boy, "I'll help too - is that okay?"

The boy nodded again and held onto a twin's hand as they worked on swinging him between them. The trio kept walking, Yuuki and Haruki exchanging worried glances as they walked further away from the store.

"Are you sure your mother is this far out?" Haruki spoke his tone light and worried.

"Yeah. Almost there," The boy reassured, "It's alright, just a little further."

It was then that Haruki was struck by a vision. As the boy pulled the dazed Haruki along so Yuuki wouldn't worry, they turned up at an abandoned building. The same building that Haruki was seeing the inside of later on in the evening. Flickers of eyes, deep wine red and ice blue that Haruki swore he had seen before swam in his mind. As this happened, Yuuki was able to see heterochromatic eyes peering up at her. 

When Haruki opened his eyes, the boy stood beside him with an iron grip on his sleeve. Yuuki lay on the ground unconscious but unharmed. 

"You're..." Haruki looked at the boy before him who smiled warmly.

"Thanks for helping me, Oniisan," the boy grinned, pulling him down to height. 

Wine eyes met a similar shade and a contrasting blue as Haruki allowed the boy's grip to sink into his arm, the coat ripping as nails dug into his skin. The brunette, despite not being able to smell it, knew the faint scent of his blood was now in the air. 

"You know, Oniisan, you're blood smells good. Strong," the boy's smile softened, "As a child, I can't drink your blood... but I'd love to in the future."

"I know you would," Haruki narrowed his eyes as the boy inched closer to his cheek, "I doubt you'll be in the position you think you'll be to take some though."

As the words slipped past Haruki's lips, the boy kissed him and his sight saw into darkness. Though, the darkness was corrupted.


	15. Night Fourteen: Vampire Soirée

There was a lot that Haruki was subject to when he was drained from the vampire child. He saw what Kaname offered Yuuki, and how much bolder the vampire was being about his feelings towards his twin. 

Then, there was blood. Coating him, his twin, Kaname, Zero and the night class. If he were allowed conscious thought, Haruki would have bet his sanity was thinning. It was the fire under his skin that allowed him to open his heavy eyes. A ceiling that looked regal met his vision, only it was splattered in blood. Softly moving his head which was propped up by soft pillows, Haruki met the worried gaze of Takuma. The blond jolted up from the other side of the room and offered a weak smile.

"Haruki, you're awake," Takuma let out a breath of relief, "You're lucky you didn't get hurt. Bleeding and unconscious in front of a place like this..."

"Vampires..." Haruki muttered, his voice weak, "A party?"

"How-? Yeah, the night class is here," Takuma shook his head, "Kaname wanted me to fetch him when you're awake."

"Don't," Haruki snapped as he sat up, his vision swimming again.

Haruki's mouth went dry as more blood splattered the room, coating Takuma and himself with splatters drenching the sofa he lay on. It was hard not to show the effect the sight had on him, but Haruki tried his best to focus on not wanting to see Kaname - from his vision the fire under his skin was torture. 

"I'm sorry, Haruki," Takuma frowned, "I don't know what caused you to hold a grudge against Kaname but you need to speak with him - especially in this circumstance."

"He doesn't want to understand - I don't understand, the fire," Haruki bit his lip and scowled when he realized he sounded insane and Takuma looked like he wanted to sprint to Kaname. 

"I'll be back, just please stay here. It's not safe," Takuma finished as he fled the room. 

As soon as the door clicked shut, more blood started to coat the walls. Dripping from where the walls and ceiling met. What wasn't red became coated in black, there was no light. Haruki felt cold, much like when he lost his fight when talking with Aidou. A shiver wracked his body as another version of himself approached from across the room. 

_"We don't have long,"_ Haruki's voice echoed in his ears, _"Tell him you're not going to last, you've seen what he plans and what happens to you because of it - locked away and unsafe to the world."_

_"Do you want that?"_ The vision with green eyes glared back, _"I might not know what being a vampire's like but I've lived with you for eleven years - I know what you know and vice versa, even if you can't remember what I can."_

**"Alastair, right?"** Haruki asked, his vision shattered as his breathing faltered and he choked on air. 

It was then that Kaname opened the door, worried wine eyes peering into Haruki's distressed own. 

"You're not doing well," Kaname frowned, "I should have noticed."

"'Should have noticed'?" Haruki grumbled, "Should have been clearer about feelings more like."

Kaname's eyes widened before narrowing into a perplexed expression. 

"This is why you've refused to speak with me?" 

"One of the reasons," Haruki huffed as his fire started to die down to be replaced with cold ice. 

The glasses chain rattled as Haruki turned his head away from Kaname, no longer feeling any sort of emotion he wanted to feel.

"You're an imprint type, aren't you?" Kaname's words confused the teen before him.

"Imprint? Like a mark?"

"In a way," Kaname moved to sit beside Haruki, "You're in pain because of what I said and for that, I'm sorry."

"Then why-" "I love both of you."

Kaname's words made something snap inside Haruki.

"You don't."

Kaname looked taken aback.

"If you did, you wouldn't make the choices you do. I can see it somewhat you know - how things work out."

"And what have you seen?" Kaname's words were soft, softer than what Haruki had imagined.

"You chose Yuuki, in essence. Then you choose neither," Haruki felt tears sting his eyes, "If your sad smile was anything to go by, that's your last farewell to us."

"You seem to have seen too far into the future, Haruki. What were you looking for?"

"Sanity, contentment? Not this pain..." Haruki looked at Kaname with steely eyes, "It hurts, so I avoided you. Fire under my skin that screams for me to be torn or tear apart - I'm a monster and no doubt not able to survive much longer as a human."

"All this time?" Kaname's words had gone sad again, regret painted his face and that seemed to only make Haruki more upset as his chest screamed with agony.

"Don't be pained, please just make a choice. I can't survive like this due to my nature," tears quietly slipped down Haruki's face and onto his lap, "I can't play these love triangles while retaining my sanity any longer."

"I can't help you here," Kaname's gaze became calculating, "Do you remember your past?"

"My past?" Haruki tilted his head slightly, his pain still throbbing in his heart, "Yuuki and I can't remember past that day... and I haven't dared push."

"I see," Kaname smiled lightly, "Don't push yourself to see anything, I'd truly hate for you to get hurt."

"Kana-" "I mean it," The pureblood cut off, "Haruki, I'll prove it to you shortly. But, for now,"

Kaname pressed a kiss to the brunette's cheek after wiping the tear tracks away, "Don't cry. I'll be back shortly. Aidou's family is hosting an event here, from what Yuuki's told me... you both got energy stolen from you by a vampire child."

"... I guess," Haruki muttered, "My blood's scent is in the air, isn't it?" 

"You're safe here, no one would dare enter this room," Kaname put a hand on top of Haruki's, "You're safe, wait for me."

"Okay," Haruki offered a smile that didn't meet his eyes though it tried.

After Kaname had left, it was silent with the dried and flaking splatters of blood on the walls. Haruki glanced around, noting that the room had no windows. 

"This..." Haruki furrowed his brow, "This looks familiar... How weird." 

It was like whatever memory was just out of reach, even if he tried. Like there was a wall stopping him from gathering his memories to see where this had happened before. Suddenly the door clicked open and the boy from before poked his head in.

"Thanks, Oniisan, you're blood doesn't smell anymore," the boy beamed, "Oneesan is looking for you in the hall."

With that, the boy vanished as Haruki darted to the door only to see an empty hallway. Peering into the dim hall, Haruki could see another door ajar and decided to go towards it. Upon reaching the door, the brunette could now see his twin peering over a balcony above the vampire gathering. Haruki waved to her before sneaking to her side. The two sat shoulder to shoulder just in time to hear Aidou's father offer his daughter to Kaname.

The two sat in silence, words spoken from looks alone as Yuuki could finally see the anguish on her twin's face it finally seemed to click for her.

"All this time, we've both..?" Yuuki's whisper was bearly audible.

"Yes... I'm sorry," Haruki hung his head. 

Yuuki wrapped her twin in a hug, the two sitting like that before the room stilled as doors opened. A beautiful woman walked in, her aura screaming pureblood which the surrounding vampires confirmed. Her beautiful blonde hair and light blue eyes caught the light in a way that made Haruki's head spin. The elder twin couldn't hear anymore but he was able to see Kaname press a kiss to her hand - the image of two purebloods had never looked more obvious and ominous. 

"Yuu-" Haruki cut off as his twin grabbed his hand and bolted into the hallway. 

His twin shut her door on his face before the brunette took off his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. It seemed that his head was going to play with him one way or another, blood started to follow behind him as he walked towards the room he had awoken in. When the door shut behind him, Haruki felt his vision flicker into something different, something much lighter that filled him with warmth. 

_"Okaasan! Otosan!" Haruki heard a little boy's voice as a young brunette with long hair ran towards a chair, "Usagi-chan! Let's read with Yuu-nii and Niisan!"_

_The young boy looked up at the teen before him, "Who're you? Ojisan?"_

_"Do I look like I'm that old? I can't be your Otosan's brother," Haruki gritted out, his brow spiking up._

_"Hm, ah! You're older me! Haruki, ne?" the boy started to giggle._

" _Haru... ki..._ No windows?" Haruki mused as his sight swam and all he could see was windowless walls. 

The teen noticed he was sprawled out on the ground, the vision he saw was quickly fading in clarity and the bloody nightmare that was the room only got worse as Haruki scrunched his eyes shut in hopes of at least not seeing the blood that decorated the room not to mention the thick metal scent he could smell. 

"Haruki?" Kaname's voice was soft as the door was pushed open. 

The teen looked up and meet wine eyes again, Haruki felt fresh warmth when he looked at Kaname and the feeling only increased when he caught a flushed Yuuki behind the pureblood.

"Are you okay?" Kaname's words brought his drifting attention back. 

"I am now," Haruki allowed the light his important people gave him to wash away the darkness of the night. 

**...**

Haruki got out of the car after Yuuki, a pull on his wrist made him stop and look at the one who held him in place.

"Come visit me, Haruki," Kaname requested, his tone even, "We need to speak."

"I'll see when I have time," Haruki offered a half-hearted smile before making his way out of the car. 

Yori and Kaien greeted the twins, Yori hugging Yuuki while the two fussed about each other. Haruki looked on with a smile as Kaien put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Haruki," Kaien's voice startled Haruki, "Care to have tea with me?" 

"Eh?" Haruki turned to look up at the hunter, his eyes not betraying anything, "Sure, I guess..."

Suddenly Kaien's eyes widened, "Hey, it's snowing... I guess it's already that time of year."

Haruki would have agreed if the snow drifting down in front of him was white and pure like it should be. Rather, red specks fell to the ground tainting the pavement with small platters of blood. Haruki's eyes shadowed as his vision swam in flickers.

"Haruki?" Kaien's warm hand on the teen's shoulder brought his hazy attention back, "You're not okay, are you?"

"...No," Haruki whispered as he glanced around, noting his sister had gone inside with Yori leaving the two outside alone.

Kaien guided the brunette inside and headed towards his quarters. The memories in Haruki's head flickered and swirled along with his vision which wasn't working for him. The headmaster sat the teen down on a plush sofa and quickly made tea for the two of them.

After the ex-hunter sat down across from Haruki, it was as clear as day to see the hidden horror and stress the teen was hiding.

"What's been happening, Haruki? You've changed ever since it was revealed to Yuuki that Zero was a vampire," Kaien mused, his soft fatherly look melting into a concerned stare.

"Kaname didn't mention anything?" Haruki raised a brow, his eyes not meeting anything, "I've got Cursed Blood... beyond that..."

"What does it cause?"

"My blood smells tempting to vampires? And I-... I get fire under my skin," Haruki wearily said, he wasn't just going to say he developed a blood kink to his adoptive father.

"Fire? Do you know why? Or what causes it?" Kaien tilted his head, seemingly to know nothing.

Haruki saw it in a vision, that Kaien and Kaname had spoken about this and would again after they parted ways. So, in response, Haruki clamped his lips shut and gritted his teeth.

"I'm a bloody clairvoyant, you could at least be more truthful," the brunette sighed.

"Haru-" "I need answers. Answers about what I am, who I am and whose sharing my head. I'm going to go insane soon, I really don't want anything to do with bullshit otherwise," Haruki cut off as he stood up.

Kaien didn't see the straight-a student that had grown up to be his son with a quirk of adult humour. He saw an adult, a tortured soul and someone the demanded respect - no matter the being.

"You're maturing, in several senses. No wonder gifts are developing within you," Kaien offered those as his final words.

Haruki barely looked back before walking into the hallway. Suddenly, the teen crumpled into a heap on the floor, unmoving.

"Haruki!" Kaien's worried cry seemed to echo in the hall and room.


	16. Night Fifteen: The Archives

Haruki couldn't help but panic due to his situation. Like he had seen back when Shizuka Hio was here, his body lay in the infirmary with Yuuki, Zero and Kaien looking over him with worried expressions.

The only one missing was Kaname.

Like before, his shoes were neatly under the bed with his overcoat folded neatly on the bedside table and he was incapable of moving. Now, however, he knew what had caused his body to collapse.

A woman with hair raven like the night and eyes of blue skies. The woman who seemed equally surprised to see him with without a doubt another vampire of at least aristocratic rank.

The Haruki left to witness things, his spirit he supposed which he was in control of, stood himself against the wall facing opposite his body.

"Did anything happen when you were out other than the vampire child?" Kaien's words were distorted like he was speaking into the faux microphone he and Yuuki had as a child.

"No, not that I'm aware of," Yuuki frowned, "Oh, when we came to get him, Haruki was lying on the floor. Maybe he is just still feeling drained?"

"Did Haruki tell you what he is?" Kaien asked, his glasses hiding his eyes.

"A clairvoyant?" "A Cursed Blood?" Zero and Yuuki said at the same time.

"Well, he's both," Kaien sweatdropped.

"Don't forget," another crystal clear voice entered the room, "Haruki is good at hiding things."

"Kaname-sempai!" Yuuki's eyes widened.

"Do you know what's happening to him?" Kaien asked, unknowing that the teen could hear the conversation.

"... No, he wasn't ill enough to faint when he left the vehicle," Kaname frowned, "What happened? Other than him fainting?"

"I don't know," Kaien sighed, pinching his nose, "He was heading back to his room when he collapsed."

"He must have seen something," Kaname mused, the pureblood's eyes narrowing slightly, "If only I could speak to him..."

 _"You did when this was a vision,"_ Haruki muttered in faint hopes the pureblood could hear him.

To the elder twin's surprise, Kaname's wide eyes flew to the spot he was leaning against.

The two were left with eyes locked while time seemed to freeze around them. Well, that was until Yuuki spoke her thoughts.

"What is it, Kaname-sempai?"

"... Nothing, Yuuki, I'm sure Haruki will be fine too," Kaname offered a reassuring smile to Yuuki.

"Define fine," Zero snarked before glancing at the twin's lightly breathing body, "I've got patrols to do."

"Ah, Zero!" Yuuki called after the teen as he avoided her grasp.

"You've had a big day, Yuuki," Kaien spoke up, "I'm sure it would be better for Haruki when he wakes up if you're fully rested."

"I... guess you're right," Yuuki gave the body on the bed a hug for a few moments before pulling away with worry lacing her gaze, "Goodnight, Headmaster, Kaname."

"Goodnight, Yuuki," Kaname smiled, "I'll look after Haruki for you."

Kaien blubbered his own reply before the younger twin was leaving the room. The two looked at each other in silence before Kaname glanced at Haruki who was frowning. 

"Do you know what caused this?" Kaname's words wavered like the filter that was trying to separate Haruki was growing stronger. 

_"Maybe - but it doesn't make sense, does it?"_ Haruki felt a rush of the former bitter feelings he held come back, _"You two have been keeping some type of secrets - this isn't normal."_

"We haven't been keeping secrets, Haruki," Kaname's eyes softened as his voice swirled under the jarring filter. 

_Liar._

The voice had returned to Haruki's head. Alastair - if Haruki could remember the thought correctly - had appeared beside him in his body with green eyes yet again. Though, it seemed Kaname couldn't see nor hear him.

 _"Who's Alastair?"_ Haruki tried, his vision growing hazy as he spoke.

"Alastair?" Kaname repeated, his brows furrowing down. 

_"Blood, there was so much blood - then Alastair-"_ Haruki watched as blood dribbled down his nose on the bed as his head spun. 

"What did I say?" Kaname's voice grew to an irritated pitch, "Don't force yourself to remember anything."

 _"I'm not!"_ Haruki snapped, _"Can't you see?! I'm going insane here!"_

**_"I'm losing my fucking mind!"_ **

That seemed to catch both Kaien and Kaname's attention as the room went still. Haruki fell to his knees and the other version of him placed a hand on his shoulder, a reassuring action that sparked familiarity. 

"Are you still there, Haruki?" Kaname spoke with sombre words again, without a response the Pureblood continued, "It's not your time yet, Haruki. Please just give me a little more time and I'll explain everything." 

_"Do you promise?"_ Haruki quietly spoke from the ground as Alastair vanished.

"I promise."

"Don't let me down," the harsh croak of Haruki's body struggled as the teen cracked open his eyes to peer at the vampire. 

With relieved looks, Kaien left Kaname in the room while Haruki fell back into a deep sleep - unaware of the Pureblood holding his hand and donning the same cufflinks that were accidentally gifted to him.

**...**

The next day Haruki, to everyone else's surprise, had spent the morning at the moon dorms with Kaname. The aristocrats weren't sure what to make of the situation as Haruki now looked like he'd encountered death he was so frail looking - though, as Aidou proved, frail didn't mean he had lost what remained of his bite. 

So, come afternoon when the night class students were moving out, Kaname and Haruki approached the gate together. Zero had noticed the pair walking together and shot a confused glance at Haruki who seemed to have a different air about him. 

"Ah, Kaname," Takuma greets, "Did you lock the doors?"

"Ichijo," Kaname retorted while Yuuki hid behind Zero, "I can at least do that much myself. Here you go, Miss Guardian."

Kaname handed the envelope with the key to Yuuki who was looking down with a slight frown. Kaname noticed and with a small glance at Haruki, spoke to Yuuki.

"I know what you said wasn't a lie so..." Kaname smiled, "So, don't worry about it."

"Kaname, I know you don't want to leave but..." Takuma interrupted while Haruki gave a soft smile while looking at the blonde.

"You can wait in the car with everyone else," Kaname turned to look at the twins, "Yuuki, Haruki, can you please leave us for a moment too?"

"Don't worry," Kaname assured Yuuki as she glanced at Zero, "I won't be mean to him."

"Alright then, please take care, Kaname-sempai," Yuuki bowed.

"I'll try to prevent what I can," Haruki quietly mused, "But, don't be gone for too long. Goodbye, Kaname."

"Thank you," Kaname smiled at the two before the twins walked away.

The walk was slightly awkward, Haruki glanced over Yuuki before sighing. 

"Are you scared of me?" The elder twin asked.

"Huh?!" Yuuki whipped around and looked at her twin in confusion.

"I'm a Cursed Blood, a clairvoyant and I love the same man you do," Haruki peered down at his flushing twin, "Unless you want to share with something like me."

"Share-?!" Yuuki's eyes swirled, "What are you talking about, Haruki?!" 

"What do you mean?" Haruki glanced to his side, "As a Cursed Blood I need Kaname and as a clairvoyant, I've seen the future. In one of the paths, we both love Kaname. A polyamorous relationship is what we called it. Though, that is one of the few endings I think I've seen. It was when I was half asleep after all." 

Haruki looked down at the stress on his twin's face, "That doesn't have to happen, of course, all I'm saying is that while there isn't a lot I can explain right now... Don't stress about our relationship with Kaname unless you want to think about it."

"What does this have to do with you being a Cursed Blood? I still don't even know what that is..." Yuuki trailed off.

"My blood inclines for vampires to drink it, my body too - an aphrodisiac as it could be called... To both," Haruki cleared his throat, "Though I've not gone around asking for vampires to drink my blood I've recently been warned that it can get too much and I'll need a vampire to drink my blood."

"So, it's like Level E's starving for blood but you're human and you crave your blood to be drunken?" Yuuki looked perplexed, to say the least. 

"Somewhat," Haruki grumbled as the two came to a stop, "I'd say that it seems to be a headache that attracts male vampires towards me - for one reason or another, and at random times, inclining them to drink me dry with my body willing even if it is against my will. I even think my clairvoyance is tied in with all of it - not that anyone seems to have any answers. Not to mention my actual headaches..."

Suddenly the teen's eyes lit up and a small laugh left his lips. A vision of Maria Kurenai waking up flashed across his mind before Haruki bolted away from Yuuki, yelling an apology over his shoulder as he ran.

Haruki didn't see the others until dinner, where he only smiled at the news of Maria Kurenai waking up. It wasn't until Yuuki suggested something at the end of dinner that Haruki's full attention was at the table - his thoughts captivated by a certain Pureblood and mulling over potential futures he thought he'd dreamt of... trying to see the difference between a vision and a dream while asleep was much more difficult.

"Can we go look at the Vampire Hunter's Association's records?" Haruki and Kaien shared a glance before their adoptive father flared in worry, Haurki's mind stalling for a moment.

"What?! That dangerous place?!" Kaien stressed.

"I want to see if there are any records from around the time Kaname-sempai found us," Yuuki glanced at her twin who looked over her carefully. 

"I don't mind you going as long as both Zero and I go," Kaien mused, a protective glint in his eyes.

Haruki went to put his empty plate on the counter, but it seemed as soon as he stood up he was hit with a terrible vision as the plate dropped back onto the table and the elder twin was sent stumbling to the wall. 

"Haruki!" Yuuki and Zero called as the former ran to her twin's aid.

"Again?!" Haruki whispered, "He does it again? And cohorts-" 

"Haruki?" Kaien called his attention, "Are you okay? What did you see?"

"Just something in the near future," Haruki muttered, glancing at his twin who was now spotted with blood splatters, "It'll be fine. Just might need a hand getting home tomorrow..."

**...**

Kaien was pestering the twins as they walked towards the Association's building. Haruki was much inside his own world, just following the group in until they reached the main building of the Association. A hunter scorned Zero while everyone else in the building looked at him.

"That should be enough," a voice made Haruki's lingering gaze snap to the newcomer, "Zero is a respected ally. He was born to the Kiryuu family, a family superior even among hunters and with the powers of a vampire... He had become even more of a dependable asset."

The person before them looked beautiful without a hair out of place, narrow eyes peered at the crowd and locked eyes with Haruki for a brief moment.

"Forgive me President," the man who was being rude to Zero spoke, "but it's just... well, he's a vampire."

"You're been stubborn!" The President smacked the man's head with a fan.

"And so?" The President looked between the group behind their fan, "Why have you come here today? ... You've grown big, Zero."

"It's been a while..." Zero added.

"Oh, is this your girlfriend?" The President asked as they peered at Yuuki.

"We're here to see the reports from ten years ago," Zero sighed. 

"You're kinda cold, Zero," The President mused in a childish way, "Hey, Cross, I think you may have made a mistake on your education policy."

"If you have no intention on guiding can you please be on your way?" Kaien laughed the insult off.

Haruki saw flickers of the future on the walk to wherever the President wanted them. It wasn't until Kaien placed a stack of books on the desk that Haruki's attention was drawn.

"Zero, Haruki, come with me. Let us search the unorganised section," The President started to walk towards the exit - Haruki not far behind with a dark expression.

When Zero caught up, the teen allowed the older boy to go in first. Zero only noticed Haruki was gone when the door shut behind him and the vampire could smell the scent of blood in the room.

Meanwhile, a warm hand had muffled Haruki's complaints as he was lead underground. Haruki hadn't seen who had grabbed him and nothing stood out as familiar but the clairvoyant knew where he was been taken. Asato Ichijo hadn't had his fill of the elder twin. 

A long passage later, a door and the sound of a lock... and Haruki was standing in an empty room with Ichio. The blonde aristocrat wasn't been very expressive towards the teen but the twin knew enough to see that he was discontent about something.

"I've wondered since we last met," Ichio started, "About just who you belong to." 

"Belong to?" Haruki repeated, knowing how this would play out against his will or not.

"You have a gift as a hunter, but you seem to have the available skills to become a skilful vampire - either or both... one thing stands in the way of our reach to you."

"I wasn't aware the Senate and Association were so interlinked," Haruki dryly mused, "To the point, you have underground rooms for this."

"The original purpose for these rooms are not for meetings like this," Ichio calmly mused, "But rather to store Level Es or degrading vampires."

A door on the side opened and a Level E charged at Haruki with a scream of sorts. Naturally, Haruki had brought his overcoat and blocked the attack further scuffing the sheath of his sword. The teen glared at Ichio who stood back and watched. The Level E was so thirsty he hadn't even noticed the aristocrat. 

While Haruki was able to draw the blade, the teen was only able to counter at the speed the vampire was going. As soon as Haruki felt heat bubble under his skin and his fighting speed increase he learnt too late what Ichio had planned.

Wound up and with fire licking under his skin, Haruki couldn't even strangle the noise that escaped his throat when Ichio grabbed his neck and tilted his head so the elder vampire could sink his teeth into the warm flesh at the teen's throat. There was nothing soft about the action, but pain entered Haruki's senses as Ichio held the teen tight against him. Then... there was an oh too familiar pleasure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for the support and engagement thus far - it really means a lot even if I'm not interacting a whole lot! While Haruki doesn't have a lot of information about being a Cursed Blood (thanks to Kaname), I can promise you it's for a perspective reason that shall come to light soon enough ^^


	17. Night Sixteen: Quickening of Lost Time

Memories of what Kaname had said to Haruki the day prior flooded his head alongside heat that compared to the first time Ichio had bitten him. 

_'The only way to relieve yourself of your 'fire' is to be bitten by a vampire'_

The Level E was effortlessly killed, Haruki's useless blade clattered to the floor. Ichio had tightened his grip on the teen, no doubt leaving bruises in his wake. The arm bracing Haruki against the elder's taller frame was clung too as Ichio had no effort supporting the both of them. 

_'If even that proves inefficient, the aphrodisiac properties of your blood will take effect'_

The intense wave of pleasure that rolled down Haruki's spine had the teen's face flushing with an effort to stop himself making any noises that could be misinterpreted. Ichio relented his bite and inhaled the scent of blood that was heavy in the room. 

"You don't want this, do you?" Ichio plainly muttered, right by the brunette's ear, "I'd hope my son would take my place in doing this but it seems I misjudged him."

"Don't you dare-" Haruki was cut off with a choke as the hand at his neck tightened its grip. 

The angry thought about choking kinks was lost the second a hand started roaming under the hem of his shirt. 

The initial feeling Haruki had swamp his mind was panic. Words that Kaname had said were flooding out the fire he felt.

_'The aphrodisiac effects will stop you from thinking, your mind won't be able to listen to your will... and the taste of your blood will only encourage the vampire'_

Haruki's face burned as a blush decorated his cheeks, Ichio seemed torn at the expression as Haruki tried his best to deny everything they were feeling.

"You never did tell me if you were going to become a vampire or a hunter," Ichio mused as he rested his hands on the teen's hips.

_'Despite that,_ _don't_ _let_ _anyone_ _touch you._ _Haruki_ _,_ _you're_ _mine -_ _I'll_ _look_ _after_ _you.'_

"I'll remain loyal to my cause," Haruki bit out, the lack of fire allowing his mind to clear and anger to burst forward.

"Very well," Ichio sighed, "I'm sure the vampire society will like to know that Kaname Kuran is keeping a Cursed Blood as a pet."

"You're that petty?" Haruki glared at the elder vampire, "I'm human, no one has any claim over me, that's how your politics work - right?"

"Hm," Ichio looked over the teen, "Who told you that? Or, perhaps, that's an assumption because you have Kaname backing you."

Haruki didn't respond, he glared at Ichio before turning towards the door.

"That's twice you've taken my blood now, but I don't have time to play your stupid games," Haruki let the menace he felt grow around him, "Let me return to my twin and call it a day."

"This will not be the end of this," Ichio smirked as he knocked on the door twice, "You can't escape your fate."

"Nor can you," Haruki muttered as he walked out into the hall.

With a final glance behind him, while grabbing the fallen blade, Haruki retraced what he could remember to find his twin who was being productive finding out what she could of their past.

_**..** _ **.**

Haruki's lips were pressed into a thin line when he found out that Yuuki and Zero had left and Kaien was waiting outside.

However, President intercepted Haruki before the teen could even deflect the being. The Hunter requested Haruki follow him - to which the brunette couldn't refuse.

"Now, dear Haruki," the being started as they walked down a barren hall, "It seems you have great potential as a hunter."

"Not this again," Haruki sighed, giving the hunter a glare.

"Now, now," they tutted, "You're currently surrounded by three great hunters and it would be very easy to get them to teach you. It appears Kaien even taught you how to wield a sword."

"What are you even-" Haruki was cut off by a blade narrowly missing his glasses.

"Show me what you've learnt," the orders were followed by more blades being thrown seemingly from the president's fans.

Haruki didn't bother drawing his blade, not that he wasn't tempted but he didn't have a chance to. The President was smart - not giving him time to think so much as just react. Much like the vampire that Ichio had him face minutes ago. Though Haruki mused as blades tinked against his sword's sheath, this was much more planned out than any attack a vampire of E-Level could master. Suddenly, Haruki's face was nearly clipped by a fan as the President rush attacked him with close combat. 

"Wha-!" Haruki yelped as he was thrown down and pinned against the wall.

Crumpled against the floor and wall, glaring up at the President, Haruki allowed his blade to clatter against the ground. In his defeat, the President smirked something that was just shy of sadistic hell. 

"You fight well with your sword, some close combat training wouldn't go astray but you'd be of worth," they smiled before relenting, "I'll send orders to Yagari to teach you how to throw a punch or two. I'm sure you'll both enjoy the time together."

With that, the President left. Lilac hair swishing in a beautiful wave as Haruki was left on his ass in confused awe. The brunette pushed himself up on shaky legs, it had been a long day and Ichio had taken a lot of his blood this time.

Kaien was nagging Haruki for the whole walk back to the Academy. He explained that the records Yuuki found went up in flames as soon as she'd tried to read them and Haruki couldn't help the flare of sudden distrust he felt. So, on the cobblestone path, Haruki turned towards their adoptive parents and locked eyes with him.

"Kaname and you are keeping a secret, aren't you?" Haruki's words were flat like he knew more than he let on. 

"What are you talking about, Haruki?" Kaien's words were natural, a perfect liar.

"... Alastair brought forth some memories of when we were five..." Haruki looked at the ground before he started walking again, "He reminded me that my hesitation around everyone but Yuuki was weird in both of your eyes - but that made me think... Why was Kaname there to begin with? What chances of fate had a Pureblood - not just any Pureblood but one who would offer us salvation - right where we wound up lost and alone."

Kaien was quietly trailing behind at this point.

"Kaname said not to push my memories, meaning he knows something that is lurking there - what everyone's been suggesting no matter how passive... become a hunter or a vampire... I was already one of them, wasn't I?" Haruki glanced over his shoulder as he walked, "I've almost seen enough to know, but why is it making me lose my mind?" 

"Cursed Blood," Kaien's words were faint, "It triggered all of this unnaturally. Kaname is the only one you should be talking about this with if someone overhears-" 

"If they overhear they can't tell anyone who doesn't already know," Haruki cut off, sparks of fire trying to kindle under his skin in rage, "I don't like this, running around I'm one of the most clueless pieces on the board - somethings coming, I just don't know what but I don't want my family to wind up hurt because of it." 

Kaien watched as Haruki faltered in his steps, catching the boy before he could fall down. A coughing fit made the brunette unable to move out of Kaien's arms as the adult went about his comical panic.

_"Scary!"_ Yuuki's child-like voice made the teen look towards a figure on the path.

_"Nii-san's scaring me, Onii-chan!"_ Child Yuuki's voice ran clear as tears welled in her eyes, _"What are you doing, Haruki?! Be more careful!"_

The latter's voice was soft yet reprimanding - a woman's voice. His and Yuuki's mother's voice. He knew then, that there was more to what he was hearing than what he could see. 

_"You're a Cursed Blood, Haruki,"_ a man's voice spoke this time, sincere but grave though his tone didn't waver from a calm pitch - their father no doubt, _"You can't spook your sister when you get hungry."_

"But, I didn't know!" A young Haruki's voice filtered through the air _"Yuuki, don't be scared! I'm still your Nii-san!"_

_"Scary,"_ Yuuki's voice carried, now her usual voice.

"Haruki!" Kaien's sharp words pulled him from his thoughts. 

Leaning heavily into Kaien's arms, Haruki peered around the edge of the road until his eyes fell upon a woman with a red parasol. She had raven hair, blue eyes and a kimono in clashing shades of purples, red and orange. But, most importantly - she was a vampire. Kaien looked nervous from his position, peering over Haruki at the woman. Able to see under the man's glasses, Haruki was surprised to see a glint of annoyance in his eyes - something was amiss. 

"It's been a while, Kaien, Haruki," the woman greeted, shifting her parasol.

Haruki felt the sensation crawl up his spine upon hearing her voice. Pain, fire and something much darker flickered deep in his soul. Her soft blue eyes followed the crease of his eyebrows as his chest started to restrict. He knew her voice, knew her presence and something in him was furious at it. 

"Oh dear, it seems the boy is too frail to even see me," she mused, a purple nail pressing against her bottom lip.

"What are you here for?" Kaien's voice was exasperated.

"... He saw me, so I decided to see if he was okay. I was correct in assuming he's not," the woman tsked at the ex-hunter with her brows twitching, "Who do I get to blame for that?"

She was met with silence as Haruki felt his vision swim again, there was a feeling he was growing to associate with Alastair that tingled his spine and made his palms sweaty. 

"Haruki," she spoke, "My name's Hanako, a friend of Kaname's... I'll get him to take your pain away soon." 

The raven-haired woman that Haruki could now recall from his fainting episode smiled softly at him but he couldn't help but notice the aura that followed her... she was a Pureblood, Haruki was almost sure, and not just a normal one if her tacky kimono was anything to go off. 

"Why?" Haruki muttered, Kaien looking back down at the teen in surprise, "How do you know what's going on?" 

"... It's not my place to say, I hope you understand," Hanako walked closer to the pair as Haruki's body gave a flare of pain that made his brows furrow further. 

"My poor child, how horrible of Kaname to treat you this way..." Haruki could see the sympathy in her eyes and it confused him greatly, "I'll have to fix it myself if Kaname remains stubborn, for I have to admit - you'll die shortly otherwise."

"What?!" Kaien's startling jump jolted the pained teen in his arms. 

"His soul is struggling - even you should be able to see that, especially if it reached out to me," Hanako snapped, bringing her parasol down on Kaien's head. 

Kaien hugged Haruki tighter in an attempt to dodge the blow but was hit regardless and Haruki was left feeling like a strangled teddy. 

"I'll leave, save him from some suffering," Hanako sighed, "But please keep an eye on him, when he goes, it will be quickly."

Within the instant, Hanako was gone leaving only a waft of lemongrass that tickled Haruki's nose as his body went limp with exhaustion. 

"We'd better get you home," Kaien muttered, "Please, do me a favour and keep this from Zero and Yuuki. They don't need to be worried about this as well as everything else." 

"One more secret to keep," Haruki grumbled as he allowed Kaien to sling an arm over his shoulder so they could walk. 

Soon enough, Haruki was back and fast asleep on the sofa of the Headmaster's quarters. Finally, come evening, Yuuki awoke her twin to have a much-needed conversation about their past - the two should have been looking together after all. 


	18. Night Seventeen: For Whom the Blood Flows

Yuuki and Haruki sat on a bed in the girl's dorm. Haruki was lying on his twin's lap while she quietly played with his hair.

"Kaien told me the page burned as soon as you tried to read it," Haruki decided to speak up.

"Yeah..." It's almost like someone is trying to stop us from finding out the truth.

"I guessed as much," Haruki sighed, the day's events catching up with him.

"When I tried to remember what happened, I started to hallucinate," Yuuki quietly spoke up, "My bathwater turned into blood - it sounds stupid but..."

"It's happened to me," Haruki mused to his twin's surprise, "The walls started to seep blood and there was no escape."

"What does it mean? ... Have you seen anything? Any answers?" Yuuki stopped playing with the elder's hair.

"... No, it seems to be blocked - I've been recommended to not temper the block either."

"Who by?" Yuuki's words were followed by a long silence.

"It was Kaname, wasn't it?" Yuuki frowned, "Who else could it be if someone were keeping our memories away from us..?"

"I... Honestly, have to agree - Kaname isn't good at playing fair, keeping secrets in a way that's almost cruel."

"Even then..." Yuuki muttered, "I'll still stay loyal to him."

"I get the feeling it's not so much a choice as it is instinct."

"I... I'm not going to lie Yuuki, I think I need him to survive being a Cursed Blood."

"... why?" Yuuki wasn't annoyed nor angry but... she wasn't happy.

"I need someone to control me, he seems to be doing the best in holding reigns on my ... tendencies."

"Is that why the President pulled you away?"

"Something like that," Haruki rolled over so he didn't have to look at Yuuki.

Her hands found their way to his hair before resting at his shoulder. He heard a small gulp before Yuuki spoke up.

"Why is there blood in your hair?"

"I had to practice fight the President."

"When why is your neck bandaged?" Yuuki poked at the bandaid.

"Why has yours been?" Haruki raised a brow showing his twin he knew who had been taking her blood.

"That's different!" Yuuki protested, moving from under the brunette.

"Is it? Not to disrespect Zero but a vampire bite is still a bite," Haruki frowned, "But I get it."

"Eh?" Yuuki looked back at her twin.

"If you weren't, I'd be offering my blood if Zero wanted it. I hate to see either of you suffer."

"So you suffer instead?" Yuuki sighed, "Jeez, you and Zero are the same - both hiding your troubles from us."

"I can't speak so freely," Haruki muttered, "the future, my feelings and blood... I can't say much."

"You could."

"Not easily," Haruki peered up as his twin before standing up, "It was good to catch up... But, I need more sleep. I'm really drained."

"Eat a lot, if you lost blood..." Yuuki quietly suggested.

"Thanks, Yuu-chan," Haruki messed her hair up before leaving her.

Bidding Zero a goodnight as they passed at the entrance, Haruki found his way back to the Headmaster's quarters before claiming his bedroom there and calling it a night.

Who was to guess more nightmares would greet him in sleep. Eyes of red and blue, the reek of coppery blood and a sinister smile to top it all off. 

**...**

Not much later, the holidays were over. Haruki stood tall despite looking slightly ill and plastered his normal smile on his face, Yuuki and Zero standing in front of him as he peered out over the approaching night class. 

"Welcome back everyone," Yuuki greeted with a smile.

"I'm home," Kaname greeted.

"Welcome home..." Yuuki trailed off as Kaname walked up to her.

"Yuuki, here's a present," Kaname placed an ornate rose in Yuuki's hands.

"Ah, thank you," Yuuki's eyes widened. 

"It's a rose which only blooms once every ten years hardened in resin. I decided to get it because it was unique," Kaname smiled.

Yuuki was starstruck by the gift, to the point Kaname decided to tease her.

"Would you have rathered food instead?"

"Huh?! That's not it, I just thought it was pretty..." Yuuki trailed off.

"Haruki," Kaname turned towards the other brunette who looked to be pulled from a trance, "I got you something too."

"Ho? You didn't need to worry about gifts, Kaname," Haruki rubbed the back of his neck. 

Kaname held out a box to which he placed in slightly blushing Haruki's hands. Yuuki was trying not to giggle as she and Zero mused about how terrible Haruki was at taking gifts. 

"Thank you," Haruki spoke quietly as he opened the box only for his face to lose any pensiveness about it, "They're beautiful..."

Inside the box was a pristine set of cufflinks made of silver with ruby gemstones embedded to the front. The sun danced off the gem reflecting back on Haruki's awed eyes.

"I'm glad," Kaname smiled, Haruki now taking note he was wearing the cufflinks he had gifted him. 

Yuuki's attention strayed to what was left sitting awkwardly under Kaname's arm. Haruki didn't blame her as it was an odd shape. 

"It's not food," Kaname teased. 

"I can see that," Yuuki mused.

"Kiryu-kun," Kaname extended what appeared to be a dummy to Zero, "Here's a present."

"I don't want it," Zero furrowed his brows slightly.

Haruki heard Kaname tell Zero, "It's a life-sized doll said to be cursed from ages past... I brought it just for you."

Zero promptly took it and tore it in half by stomping on it which caused Haruki to chuckle.

"Thank you, Kaname-sempai," Zero mocked, "It has served its purpose, I've had enough." 

Haruki tried to not burst out in laughter but was saved by Yuuki grabbing his arm and pulling him between the two. The elder twin caught foresight of what his twin was going to ask and lowered his guard as he sobered up from the humour. 

"Kaname-sempai!" Yuuki broke the silence, "Um... Um! I have something that I want to speak to you about with Haruki! Later at school..."

Yuuki trailed off when Kaname's words sent her rushing to get the roster sorted. Haruki tiredly looked after his twin before holding the box in his hand tightly. After a curt word about Zero's state of being, Zero left the two standing there for a moment. Kaname turned to Haruki and looked over him with calculating eyes.

"It seems that woman was correct in scolding me, Haruki," Kaname's words made the brunette's eyes dart towards him, "How much longer can you hold on to your sanity?" 

"... One trigger is all it will take," Haruki whispered, his gaze falling to the floor, "Then full-blown insanity." 

"So you've seen it as a potential outcome?" Kaname lifted his chin and Haruki felt his heartbeat jump for a moment as the slight blush from earlier returned to his cheeks. 

"I've seen many" Haruki muttered, eyes narrowing at some of the outcomes he'd seen.

"Come talk to me shortly, do you want me to send someone to get you?" the vampire looked at Haruki before glancing at the gate to the moon dorms. 

"Just give me a time," Haruki sighed, slightly pulling back from the hold, "I think I'll mention... Yuuki's options to her before you confuse her - I hope that's okay."

"What do you mean?" wine eyes bore into wine, "Her options?"

"Hm," Haruki frowned, a teasing glint growing in his eyes, "As a twin, it's my duty to make sure my denser than a block of concrete sister knows about who's going after her heart!" 

Haruki puffed out his chest with a mocking grin and laughed at the stricken look Kaname was giving him. 

"It's not a bad thing, but I would like you to make up your mind too - with what's about to come and all," Haruki sighed before turning on his heel and making his way back to the campus, "Oh, and don't play coy! It's getting annoying with these games." 

Kaname was left speechless behind the teen as he made his way to go sit his sister down and explain that she had two men who liked her romantically. This was all because Haruki knew how Zero felt about things, how Kaname was preparing another game with likely another pureblood and how something just wasn't adding up.

The man that Haruki had seen from the time the vampire child had taunted him had become clearer in visions - coated in blood, a sinister smirk and with heterochromatic eyes. There was something that Haruki seemed weird, this man and Kaname bore resemblances - the hair, the wine coloured eyes and even the face shape was similar.

Haruki came to a halt outside, noticing he was near the fountain he decided to sit down beside it. 

He needed to sort his thoughts out, which proved to be a difficult task as of late. Haruki was growing concerned about the idea of two personalities existing inside of him - who was feeling what and how many of his feelings were his own. Given Alistair didn't seem to take to Kaname at all when he had more individual thoughts it was unlikely he had any part of Haruki's attraction to the vampire.

What did Haruki like about Kaname? Sure, his looks were stunning but what vampire didn't look beautiful - it was a given trait. As for personally other than being his and Yuuki's saviour and the one to introduce the idea of a 'pacifist' vampire he ... he was part of their childhood. He visited a few times as they grew up before the school was made.

He showed the twins that vampires, himself included were to be wary of. That not everything was as it seemed. Haruki supposed now that there was some forewarning in the lesson. Seeing between the actions with Zero's fall, Shizuka Hio and the idea of Kaname being involved with their past - Haruki felt his brow crease at the though of Kaname being nothing more than a constant in their lives.

So, where did the affections come from? It wasn't a schoolgirl crush that Haruki harboured for the man, it was the idea of a peaceful life with him. Sweet gestures like the cufflinks and the domestics of life. Though that idea seemed unrealistic with Kaname's track record of playing games at the school. Maybe it was a concept of an old soul that Alistair caused.

With a tired sigh, Haruki got up and started to walk towards where his twin would be all while rubbing the scar on his palm.

"I'm too young to want a domestic life," Haruki frowned in annoyance, "Though this is a bit much excitement."

With a deep sigh, Haruki went to go and find Yuuki like he originally set out to. Searching tirelessly for his twin wound up in him being a sweaty mess by the time he'd raced around enough to find her.

"Yuuki!" Haruki beamed at his twin, her eyes flying open in shock. 

"Haruki, you scared me..." Yuuki's eyes showed the flicker of true terror she'd harboured for a moment and her twin was able to see it and froze stiff. 

"You okay?" Haruki asked, his voice much less chipper. 

"Ah, yeah," Yuuki awkwardly trailed off, glancing away from the elder twin as she did so, "Just thought there was something..."

"... Blood, right?" Haruki bitterly answered, surprising his twin. 

"Ah- How?" Yuuki flustered.

"I see it enough myself," Haruki muttered, "I told you this, Yuuki." 

"I guess... you did..." Yuuki looked down, "When you asked if I was scared of you a while back... I said no..."

Haruki's brow scrunched, he hadn't seen this conversation nor how it ended. 

"These visions, you soaking in blood... it scares me," Yuuki admitted, "Sometimes it makes me think I had a reason to be scared of you in our past- the fact that you asked me too..."

"It's because I'm a Cursed Blood, Yuuki," Haruki let out a frustrated sigh, "I also told you that." 

"O-oh, right," Yuuki looked down, the upset look on her face caused Haruki's heart to pinch. 

"What's wrong, Yuuki? Is it some of the things I've said? Is it about Kaname or Zero?" Haruki took a few steps towards his twin.

"Why... does it always have to do with them and not with you?!" Yuuki snapped, her face flushing, "You admitted to l-liking Kaname too, so why? Why do you have to leave me! I don't need a gift to tell that our bond is fraying!" 

Haruki stood there a moment, looking much like he'd been slapped as his emotions churned. 

"You think... what I have should be considered a gift... and that's why we're drifting apart?" 

"That, and you don't show how you feel clearly anymore - it's not fair, not to Kaname-sempai nor me," Yuuki confirmed.

The sound of glass shattering rung out in the hallway the two were situated and Haruki's face paled.

"That, my dear twin, is why this is appropriately named 'Cursed' Blood. Do all of us a favour, sit yourself down and consider which boy you love the most right now before you criticize me on my thoughts," Haruki spoke with a rather low tone, the type of tone he'd only once taken before as a young teen when Yuuki and himself had witnessed Kaname biting Ruka. 

"Don't allow yourself to be naive, Yuuki, and don't even consider what I'm going through to be easy... and don't forget that in the end... we're both family."

Haruki's eyes flared in the evening light, the sunset having made them look ablaze - perhaps they were as Haruki could only feel a fire under his skin and pain in his chest to the point it was almost hard to breathe. 

There was a shift in Haruki's very soul and he could feel it as his headache came back at full force, blinded by the pain the teen found his way to the nearest place he could ponder without interruption. 


	19. Night Eighteen: The Path to the Answer

It was shivering with half a cup of tea resting on his knee that Aidou had found the stiff Haruki not long after. The blonde was confused by the seemingly haunted look in the human's eyes but opted not to get himself involved. 

"Haruki," the blonde broodingly called, "Kaname-sama wanted me to escort you to the moon dorms!" 

He didn't get so much as a twitch of acknowledgement from the teen which caused a tick mark to appear on the vampire's forehead. 

"What, you're going to space out again?! Oi!" Aidou pestered, walking in front of the teen before stopping still. 

Surely the teen's eyes didn't have that much of a red hue to them earlier. If Aidou hadn't known better... he'd assume the teen was a vampire by the way his eyes seemed to flare from behind the glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. The blonde took note that the teen was seemingly unblinking as he took the cold cup of tea from his hands and rested it on the coffee table. 

"Hello?" Aidou muttered, waving a hand in front of Haruki's face. 

The blonde shrieked as his wrist was caught in a tight grip before it loosened. Haruki's eyes hadn't lost the blaze in them but they did seem much less... alive than what they had before - but, Aidou supposed, it wasn't any of his business.

"Did you hear any of that?" Aidou asked, pulling his hand back.

"No, but Kaname actually decided to fetch me," Haruki mused, "That's... odd."

"Odd?!" Aidou deadpanned, "You sitting here unblinking is odd!" 

"Is it?" Haruki asked, seemingly teasing the vampire now.

"Argh!" Aidou complained as the human got up and placed the cup in the kitchen and gave it a rinse, "Can we go? I have better things to do than this!" 

"Quietly," Haruki mused, unfussed by the vampire, "It would be rude to leave a cup here for the night."

"Eh?" Aidou perked up, "You're not coming back? I thought Kaname-sama just wanted to talk with you?"

"That's correct," Haruki rolled his eyes, "We're all back in the dorms at this point though, Aidou."

The vampire let out a sound similar to a whine crossed with a shrill before following the prefect out of the room. The two were stuck in a round of endless complaining from Aidou matched with Haruki's teasing when the human stopped still again.

"If you pass out again!" Aidou squawked as he ran up to face Haruki head-on, "I'm not going to be held accountable!" 

"You don't have to worry that much," Haruki brushed off the complaint, "But I don't know how true my statement about returning to the dorms was."

"Wha-? You saw something?" Aidou asked, the playful banter now falling flat. 

"I guess... I'm weaker than I thought, damned Cursed Blood must have messed up too much," Haruki sighed, "At least I'll get to remember something, I hope."

Aidou watched as Haruki ran his finger along his palm, something that he hadn't seen the teen do before. The blonde was able to notice a thick scar planted on the skin.

"What happened there? I didn't know you had a scar..." Aidou asked before thinking.

"Well," Haruki muttered, "I don't remember what happened... only that I got it the night Kaname saved Yuuki and I or around then at least."

"I see..." Aidou trialled off, not sure what to make of the information. 

The two continued to walk in silence now, the awkward tension fell away into a comfortable silence by the time the pair had reached the moon dorms. Haruki couldn't help but feel apprehension as he walked towards the double doors. The last time he was here... he confessed to Kaname and was bitten by Ichio. 

"You look scared," Aidou decided to point out.

"Not scared, but hesitant would be more accurate... Ichio-san... had tainted my memories of the dorm somewhat, I just seem to be recalling those events," Haruki reminded, not that anyone knew of the elder vampire drinking his blood bar for Kaname and Takuma. 

Aidou glanced over the teen once again, the brunette's eyes were still blazing if not more than before. But, he still didn't comment on it nor the unknown events that occurred the night Ichio and Haruki had vanished that caused the teen to faint while talking to Takuma. Aidou couldn't help but wonder if it was connected to the hue in the human's eyes.

The two entered the building regardless and walked up the stairwell to the landing which lined the rooms for the vampires. Though Haruki could remember Kaname's room from Takuma pointing it out in the past, he let Aidou guide him and the blonde pottered about almost uncertain about leaving Haruki with the pureblood. 

"I don't know what you're worried about," Haruki teased, "Though I suppose I get it."

"Heh-?" The blonde looked at the brunette like he'd been caught, "What're you talking about?" 

"He's changed a bit," Haruki whispered in Aidou's ear before pulling away, "I guess it's just some intuition." 

Aidou looked puzzled before realizing that Haruki hadn't wanted anyone else to hear his thoughts on the matter which confused Aidou further. 

"Ah," Aidou paused outside Kaname's room, "This is Kaname-sama's room." 

The blonde was about to knock when Kaname opened the door, the growing moonlight reflected on Haruki's glasses as the beams shone through Kaname's room. 

"I heard you coming," Kaname explained with a small smile, "It's good to see you two can get along." 

"Still a bit of an idiot," Haruki teased, his lips pulling up into a small smirk. 

"No more than you are!" Aidou retorted with a small flush of embarrassment. 

Kaname seemed to notice that something was off about the brunette as Aidou and the teen bantered quietly for a moment. Absentmindedly Haruki had rubbed his thumb over his scar and that seemed to upset the pureblood - though Aidou was the only one to notice the frown that painted Kaname's features for a brief moment. 

"Thank you for bringing Haruki here, Aidou," Kaname spoke up, the dismissal clear in the gesture. 

"It was no problem, Kaname-sama," Aidou offered his formality before turning and slowly walking back to his room. 

As the two went inside, Aidou cast a glance over his shoulder and met eyes with Haruki who gave him no more than a small smile before letting the door shut close behind him.

The blonde went to mull over his thoughts while Haruki was dragged out of his. Kaname's room hadn't changed since Haruki had been in it last - the office room anyway, Haruki hadn't seen nor had any desire to see the pureblood's bedroom. 

Kaname gestured for the two to sit back on the loveseat, Haruki agreed and a let out a small sigh as he got himself comfortable which seemed to surprise Kaname.

"You've grown a lot more comfortable around vampires," the pureblood noted, referring to Aidou and likey himself.

"I'd call it exposure therapy but really... It's just not as threatening as it used to be," Haruki shrugged, "I'm sure you went to the trouble of asking me here for more than idle conversation."

"Straight to the point," Kaname sighed, "Can we not enjoy a peaceful conversation first?"

"Sure, but it seems you had plans to see to tonight," the younger brunette muse with a raised brow.

"... You told me to make up my mind," Kaname's answer was slow, indicating he'd really thought over the words, "So, I decided to try and make up my mind."

"And your thoughts?" 

"I... I want to be selfish again," Kaname's words made the teen look up at him only to be met with a tight hug. 

The hug was awkward, given they were both sitting, but Haruki didn't need to think before his hands came to cling at the back of the pureblood's shirt. The younger brunette didn't know what to do with his thoughts or how this would affect the futures he'd seen but in the warm embrace of someone he cared for, Haruki decided it didn't matter at the moment.

It took a moment for Haruki to realise, propped in the crook of Kaname's neck, while his heart was content... something wasn't. Fire started to burn at his fingers and was slowly crawling up his arms. With a pained expression, the younger brunette hugged the pureblood tighter before relaxing his hold.

Kaname, however, didn't let go of the embrace.

"Do you not like this?" The vampire's question caught Haruki off guard.

"No, I like hugging you," Haruki responded, a blush peppering his cheeks, "But I don't know how long I can hold on."

"I don't want to let go," Kaname spoke as he slumped his chin on Haruki's shoulder.

"Are you trying to test me?" Haruki raised a brow warily.

"No, not today," Kaname mused, the lighter tone the only thing that showed Haruki it was a humorous response. 

Haruki let out a small sigh as the two sat like that for a while, neither seemingly wanting to talk, though the burning under the human's skin was crawling towards his chest and neck which caused his hands to become clammy. 

"Haruki," Kaname's voice pulled away from the teen's thoughts on the feeling under his skin, "Would you let me turn you into a vampire?"

"Yes," Haruki muttered, not really phased, "I wouldn't have any problems with it. But, it would complicate things, no? Besides, I've started seeing visions which imply I'll become a vampire." 

"With how you're living as a Cursed Blood," the pureblood paused, "It wouldn't be too much of a stretch to say your human body gave out suddenly - that this was the only way to save you."

"It's not far from the truth, is it? If I keep like this... I've seen that I go insane and that terrifies me more than I can explain."

Suddenly lips were at Haruki's neck, the feeling was warm and sent a jolt of surprise down the brunette's back. 

"You'd really let me?" Kaname asked.

"I trust you," Haruki whispered, "At the end of everything, I trust you." 

One of Kaname's hand wove around Haruki's hair, tilting his head back to allow the pureblood more access to his neck. 

"Who was it who bit you while I was away?" Kaname's words made the teen stiffen as fingers brushed over the other side of his neck where scabbed up marks were left almost healed.

"Ichio... We went to the Hunter's Association so Yuuki could look up records..." the teen sighed, "He somewhat ambushed me and bit me, but left it there as per my request."

"He's really starting to annoy me," Kaname grumbled, his breath and lips tickling the teen's neck. 

Kaname let out a soft sigh before dropping his head on Haruki's shoulder. From what Haruki could pick up, it seemed Zero had indeed decided to arrive as he had caught a small sight of earlier. 

"Would you be willing to do me a favour?" the pureblood's voice was muffled.

"Does it make things more complicated for me?" 

"I want to push Zero further, would you be willing to bleed in front of him... I don't want to hurt you - I won't let him anywhere near you," Kaname's fingers roamed at the point where Ichio had bitten him.

"Cut Zero a bit of a break," Haruki sighed with a roll of his eyes, "Go ahead, but don't expect me to help if he fights you." 

"I wouldn't want you to," Kaname soothed, pulling back and brushing a thumb across the teen's cheek. 

"I'll go greet him," Kaname mused, "This won't even hurt."

As the pureblood stood up, his nails brushed the old bite marks and Haruki felt some of the pressure building under his skin relent. The warm feeling of blood oozing down his neck wasn't missed, nor was the flash of red in Kaname's eyes at the sight before he quickly turned and went out of the door.

Within a few minutes, Zero and Kaname walked into the room. Zero's eyes widened but he kept his composure for the most part. 

"Were you... the one who erased Yuuki and Haruki's memories... or not?" Zero casts a small glance at Haruki who was merely sitting carefully so as not to get his blood everywhere, "Are you part of their past, nor not?" 

"And if you can't answer those questions, what reason would that be?" Zero steeled himself, "Do you have any intentions of relieving Yuuki's insecurities?"

"Then..." Kaname trailed off, sounding more than irritated, "Should I crush one of Yuuki's insecurities now?"

Zero was sent flying back by an invisible force and Haruki had to not roll his eyes as the two were pressed against the wall. Zero's neck in Kaname's grip and Zero's gun at Kaname's head. Haruki allowed himself to sweatdrop as the wall behind the two was crushed. 

"Kill me..." Zero spoke up, "If I get a chance, I'll probably shoot you."

"You..." Kaname's grip pushed harder against the poor wall, "A vampire's instincts should tell you to rever and fear a pureblood. But for you to bare your fangs at me..."

"I truly despise you," Kaname growled as he pushed Zero right through the wall into the apparent bathroom. 

Haruki blinked owlishly at the hole in the wall, just able to see the two inside yet he knew where things were going. 

"How many times did you think about just killing me? But you wouldn't be satisfied if it went that easily, would you?" Kaname spoke. 

"Do all purebloods not know when to quit," Zero grumbled as Haruki got a flash of a vision about Kaname bleeds on Zero from the wall cutting his head.

"I don't want to hear that from someone who's not serious," Kaname retorted, "Your body is honest. You see blood, and your eyes tell me you desire it."

"It seems there are unhealed scars on Yuuki's neck... but, Kiryu," Kaname grabbed at the hunter's neck, "The interval between 'the hunger' is growing shorter."

There was a loud slam and Haruki could tell the smell of blood in the air was starting to grow heavy. 

"I wonder if you are still able to protect Yuuki with that fact?" Kamae finished.

"You should have just hit me with that first," Zero grumbled.

"If I am to do it, it would be now, before you are unable to withstand... The unbearable hunger that will assault you," Kaname's tone changed, "Listen, Zero, you should drink my blood now."

"... Don't joke," Zero retorted.

"Why would it be a joke? Within my body flows the Kuran blood which would certainly lengthen your life. Or, perhaps, you'd like to drink Haruki's enticing blood?" 

The air in the room froze even for the brunette who was listening in. With a small huff, Haruki folded his arms before allowing a retort to slip through.

"Hardly likely," the human's voice was dry and the slight chuckle from Kaname was enough to throw the mood off.

"If you have my blood, Zero," Kaname returned to his plot, "The shadows of insanity would become distant. It would be a problem if you died now. I've let you live this long because you've been useful to Yuuki, and I know that you'd never betray her."

"Just like you, deciding things for me," Zero scowled with a smirk.

"I know..." Kaname bent down to whisper, a fleeting glance of the room to Haruki, "Because my feelings for Yuuki are probably the same as yours."

"I- I..." Haruki could sense the struggle Zero was going through, "I want her to be able to laugh from her heart." 

"As do I," Kaname agreed. 

"There is no need for her to sacrifice anything," Zero continued.

"That is correct."

Haruki would have left the room if he wasn't bleeding. The teen now realizing that Kaname wanted him to sit through his due to Zero's control not mattering, the other vampires here, however... would have smelt all the blood going around including his if he went wandering. 

"Do not ever forget," Kaname spoke up, voice dark, "Who was the one to give you this blood. Zero, you're supposed to be the one that hates vampires more than anyone else... but you need blood more than anyone else. I think you're more vampire-like than any other vampire."

After Zero released Kaname, the pureblood took advantage of the scent of blood in the air and walked over to Haruki.

"Zero," the pureblood called attention, "You can do one thing for Yuuki's sake right now. **Keep this a secret.** "

"Seriously?" Haruki sighed, allowing Kaname access to his neck as Zero clambered out into the main room. 

"Why-!?" Zero didn't get a chance to say anything further before Kaname had sunk his fangs into Haruki's neck after placing a soft kiss there. 

"Zero, I'm dying anyway..." Haruki quietly spoke, hands clinging onto Kaname who bit deeper into his neck, "This is for the best."

"How could you say something so stupid?!" Zero hissed but made no move for it was the truth.

Out in the open, it did make sense, how ill Haruki was and how frail he had become but why shouldn't Yuuki know? Did it relate to their past and was Kaname going to reveal something to Haruki but not Yuuki? The sliver-haired teen was perplexed as he had also noticed the kiss that Kaname had placed - just what was the dynamic here!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies, at this point my updates may get much slower than what they already are (sorry) as it's going to be getting tricky to write and push past my current writer's block but I fully intend to see this story finish so please bare with me <3


End file.
